Harry Potter and the Blood of Snape
by heartbroken4eva
Summary: Harrys sixth year at Hogwarts. Written for a friend but I've tried to make it as much like the book as I can.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat on his bed in feeling just as numb as usual. Every day was merging into the next, until Harry had lost all sense of time. He felt like he had been on holiday for months and yet it felt like he still had ages until he went back to school. Thanks to Moody and the others, Uncle Vernon and the rest of the Dursleys (particularly Aunt Petunia) were trying their hardest to be nice to Harry, but he was finding it hard to appreciate it. A year ago it would have made a great amount of difference, but now all Harry could think about was Sirius. He had been the closest thing Harry had to family, and he had been the closest thing that Harry had to his parents too, Sirius had been their best friend. And now Harry had lost him. And to make it worse, he was stuck with the Dursley's, who had no knowledge or understanding of Harry's suffering. His only consolation was that soon he would be back at Hogwarts, back in the wizarding world.  
All this free time was doing Harry no good. He was trying to read some of his Hogwarts text books and revise what he had learnt, to try and get his mind off his problems, but he could concentrate on nothing. He just kept mulling over the events that had led up to Sirius' death, thinking of all the things that he could have done differently to prevent it. And there were so many things that he could've done. If only.  
Harry couldn't even communicate with his friends, for fear of their owls falling into the wrong hands. Then, when Harry thought he could no longer stand to be alone with his thoughts, there was a knock on the front door. It was a week before Harry was due to go back to school, and they were coming to collect him.  
'HARRY!' he heard Uncle Vernon holler up the stairs. 'There's someone for you at the door. Some of your friends!' Although Vernon and the rest of the Dursley's were supposed to be being nice to Harry, his uncle couldn't hide the disgust in his voice as he said that. Harry jumped to his feet and bolted down the stairs like a greyhound from a trap. For weeks he had been feeling nothing but depression but now he was suddenly excited. He sprinted down the stairs to the front door and there stood Mr. Wealsey, Ron and Hermione.  
'Hello Harry,' Mr. Wealsey smiled. 'Thought that you might like to come and stay with us at Grimmuld Place for the last week of term. Er, that is alright with you, isn't it?' he looked at Uncle Vernon who was standing there rather disgruntled, who was obviously hoping his neighbors weren't observing the strangers standing on his doorstep.  
'That's fine with me,' Uncle Vernon said gruffly.  
'I'll go get my things,' Harry said eagerly.  
'We'll help you,' Hermione said quickly, and the three quickly went up to Harry's bedroom.  
'How have you been Harry?' Hermione asked as soon as Harry closed the door.  
'We've been pretty worried about you,' Ron said. 'Especially Mum, she's going to be so glad to see you, she's been worrying so much.' Harry longed to tell them how unhappy he was, how every night he feared to sleep because his dreams were filled with the image of Sirius falling.falling.always falling, but it was sometimes he, Harry, that was pushing him. Or even worse, Harry would sometimes dream Sirius was still alive, and when he awoke, for one brief shining moment he would believe it was true, but then slowly, he would remember that Sirius is dead, and would never come back. But he told them none of this; instead he shrugged and said he was fine.  
'Well there's been so many comings and goings at Grimmuld Place, but of course, they won't tell us anything, so you know about as much as us. But Mum's gone ape about Fred and George starting their own joke shop, seriously, you are lucky she's feeling so sorry for you or else she would probably curse you for giving them that money.' As Ron was telling Harry all this, Harry was packing his bags. He was only half listening. In the back of his mind, he was thinking that he was about to go back to Grimmuld Place for the first time since Sirius's death, which was not only the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, but had also been Sirius's home. This would be the first time he would be going there, and Sirius wasn't going to be there. He started to feel sick.  
'So, what about you Harry?' Hermione asked tentatively. 'How have the Dursley's been treating you?'  
'Oh yeah, they've been fine,' Harry said. Ron and Hermione seemed to notice that Harry was being rather distant, and exchanged a look, that they didn't think Harry saw.  
'So, have you got everything?' Ron asked in an overly pleasant voice.  
'Yeah, pretty much,' Harry said, picking up Hedwigs cage.  
'Okay, well we'd better get going then,' Ron said, picking up Harry's suitcase for him. The three made their way down the staircase, laden with baggage. Mr. Wealsey was asking avidly on the doorstep to Uncle Vernon about the Underground.  
'Got all your things, Harry?' Mr. Wealsey asked, noticing Harry and the others walking down the stairs.  
'Yeah,' Harry nodded.  
'Well, let's just get it all into the car,' Mr. Wealsey said, talking his wand from his pocket. He waved it at the cases, and the lifted from Harry, Ron and Hermione's arms and started floating towards the doorway. With a yelp, Uncle Vernon leapt to one side as the cases flew apparently unaided through the air towards the boot of the car, which had sprung open by itself.  
'Would you mind,' Uncle Vernon roared, 'not using magic in my house! Or anywhere near my property!' Mr. Weasley's concentration was distracted, and the cases all fell to the floor with a bang.  
'Oh, I'm terribly sorry.' Mr. Wealsey blustered. 'I didn't think, it just comes as second nature.come on Harry, Ron, Hermione, we'd better be going.' Mr. Wealsey was backing away from Uncle Vernon who was turning redder by the second. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly rushed from the stairs and out of the doorway, and Uncle Vernon slammed it loudly shut behind them.  
'Oh dear,' Mr. Weasley said, hurriedly picking up Harry's cases, and putting them into the car. 'I'm sorry Harry, I didn't realize your uncle was so.so.'  
'Don't worry about it, he's always like that,' Harry sighed. Mr. Wealsey flicked his wand at the car and the doors all flew open and the boot slammed closed.  
'Well let's get in then,' Mr. Weasley said, getting into the driver's seat. Harry, Ron and Hermione all climbed into the back seats. The car seemed a lot larger on the inside than it was on the out. Harry wasn't surprised about that. But what did surprise him was when Mr. Weasley pressed a button which had 'Invisibility Booster' inscribed below it. Mr. Weasley saw Harry's raised eyebrows in the wing-mirror, and said quickly,  
'Oh, don't worry Harry, it doesn't fly. It just goes a little faster than muggle cars. Best not mention it to Molly though, eh?'  
'Right,' Harry affirmed. Ron grinned at Harry. Harry smiled back. Suddenly, Mr. Weasley started the car and they all jerked forwards, and then were pushed back into their seats. It went more than just a 'little faster' than muggle cars. Harry was surprised Mr. Weasley could steer it, until he looked over at him in the passenger's seat. Mr. Weasley was sitting calmly back, letting the car steer itself. He seemed to be the only relaxed one though, Ron and Hermione looked like they were fighting the urge to throw up. However, thanks to the great speed of the car, the journey was very short, and they were soon all climbing (gratefully in Harry, Ron and Hermione's case) out of the car. Mr. Weasley gave it a fond pat. Then the four of them walked to the spot where 12 Grimmuld Place was. Mr. Weasley gave a flick of his wand, and the house started growing out of nowhere. When it was done, Harry got such a feeling of nostalgia, that he felt sick. How could he go into that house when Sirius wasn't there? Mr. Weasley opened the front door and was followed inside by Ron and Hermione, and then slowly, and rather reluctantly, Harry. The first thing he noticed was that the portrait of Sirius's mother had been taken down. He felt a little relieved; he hadn't welcomed the prospect of her screaming rage. They made their way up the stairs and to the kitchen. There were several people sitting round the table. There was Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, a woman that Harry did not recognize, Snape, and sitting beside Snape, a girl that Harry did not know. As Harry's eyes fell upon this girl, he stood, transfixed, unable to take his eyes from her. Her dark brown hair was held from her head in a long pony tale and a fringe swept across her forehead. She had large, bright blue eyes, a cute well proportioned nose and full red lips. Her tanned skin signaled she had come from somewhere warmer than this. She looked up at Harry, and smiled at him. Her smiled did funny things to Harry's heart, like the feelings he got when Cho Chang smiled at him, but stronger. He smiled back nervously, and withdrew his eyes.  
'Arthur!' the strange woman said, getting to her feet and hugging Mr. Weasley. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down around the table, Hermione next to the unknown girl.  
'Ron,' Mr. Weasley said, 'this is your Aunt Annabelle!' Ron looked up at her in surprise.  
'Oh! Hello!'  
'Hi,' she smiled. Harry could now see the resemblance, Annabelle didn't have bright ginger hair like the other Weasley's, but it was auburn, and she had the same brown eyes as Mr. Weasley. She also had the same glowing skin as Claire.  
'This is Hermione, and Harry,' Mr. Weasley said, pointing out the other two to Annabelle.  
'Harry?' Annabelle looked at him in surprise. 'Oh, but of course you are. You look so much like James.'  
'Annabelle has come from America to join the Order, and be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts,' Mr. Weasley explained.  
'That's right,' Annabelle smiled. Harry looked over at Snape to see his reaction; he had always wanted that job. However he did not look angry or bitter, he was just looking at Annabelle in a strange way.  
'And this is Claire,' Mrs. Weasley said to Mr. Weasley, indicating to the girl sitting beside Snape. 'She came over from America with Annabelle. She's Sanpe's niece.' Harry couldn't help it. His jaw dropped. Snape's niece? The beauty sitting almost opposite him was related to the teacher he had hated for 5 years?  
'She's going to be staying here for the last week of the holiday and then she's going to Hogwarts for the sixth form,' Mrs. Weasley finished.  
'Right,' Mr. Weasley said.  
'Well, I've got to be returning to the school,' Snape said getting to his feet. 'My niece had better be treated as well as possible, she is very important to me.' He hugged the girl called Claire. Harry did not know how she could hug him back with such tenderness. 'I'll see you in a week Uncle Severus,' Claire smiled.  
'Be good Claire. You'll be safe here,' he smiled back. Harry was sure he had never seen Snape smile before, and if he had, it had never been like that. He and Claire obviously had a tight bond, in which case, she probably wouldn't even want to know Harry. He sighed.  
Snape swept from the room.  
'Well, why don't you two go and unpack your things,' Mrs. Weasley said to Claire and Harry. 'Ron, show Claire to her room, it's the one next to Hermione's.'  
'Yes mum,' Ron said, and he, Harry, Claire and Hermione all got to their feet, and went upstairs. The first room they reached was Harry and Ron's, and they all went inside.  
'So you're Snape's niece?' Ron asked.  
'Yep,' Claire smiled, then noticing the look on Ron's face, 'why, don't you like him?'  
'No offense, but.no. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure he's a great Uncle, just not exactly my favorite teacher. He tends to favour those in his house.'  
'Uncle Severus?' Claire asked with surprise.  
'That's right,' Ron nodded.  
'Ron!' Hermione said suddenly said in horror. 'Crookshanks!' Ron's gasped. 'We'll be right back,' and he and Hermione quickly rushed from the room.  
'What's up with them two?' Claire asked. Harry shrugged. He was finding it rather difficult to talk.  
'So you're Harry Potter,' Claire said. 'I've heard so much about you.'  
'Yeah,' Harry said. But he wasn't in the mood for discussing his famous exploits, so he quickly asked, 'But what about you? How come you've come over here from America?'  
'Oh, with you-know-who coming back, it's causing Death Eaters to come out all over the world. I think Uncle Severus thought I'd be safer at Hogwarts. And I think it'll make him feel better, I mean he comes to see me every holiday but I think he'll prefer it if he can keep more of an eye on me. I don't mind. I mean, it was nice over in America and everything but I didn't really have anyone I was close to. The person I was closest to really was Annabelle and when she decided to come back over here, it just seemed logical to go with her.'  
'So she taught Defense Against the Dark Arts in America?' Harry asked. Claire nodded.  
'What was it like over there?' Harry asked. Claire smiled. 'It was amazing. In the summer, everyday was hot and sunny. And in the winter, there was real deep snow. It was the best. But then again, England is my home, I grew up here, and I missed Uncle Severus. Plus,' she grinned at Harry, 'I think the guys are cuter over here.' Harry smiled instinctively.  
'Yeah, however good America was, I'm glad to be home.' Harry couldn't help but wonder why Claire had gone to America in the first place but he felt that maybe now wasn't the best time to ask.  
Just then, Ron and Hermione burst in, Hermione with her ginger cat in her arms.  
'We left him in the attic all afternoon,' Hermione explained. 'Put him in there to get the mice this morning and forgot to take him out before we left to collect you Harry.' She looked at Claire. 'Would you like me to show you where your room is and help you unpack?'  
'Oh, yes please,' Claire said pleasantly, and the two girls left the room.  
'Blimy,' Ron said. 'I mean, I thought that Claire girl was quite pretty, but can you believe she's Snape's niece! I bet you anything she's going to be in Slytherin, even though she doesn't really seem the type. But you never can tell anymore.'  
'Yeah,' Harry agreed.  
'Wow, I can't believe I've finally met Aunt Annabelle though. Dad talks about her sometimes but I've never actually met her.' Harry suddenly remembered something. 'Hey, did she know my dad?' Earlier she had said Harry resembled James.  
'I think she was at school with him,' Ron said.  
'So she would have known Sirius?' Harry asked, a lump forming in his throat. Ron nodded. Harry and Claire had both unpacked their things, and the two of them, plus Ron and Hermione, all went to sit in the drawing room. The adults were all still in deep discussion in the kitchen. It seemed that Mad Eye Moody had turned up too.  
'Are you worried about your O.W.L results?' Hermione asked, looking worried herself.  
'The results!' Harry exclaimed. With everything else that had been on his mind, he had completely forgotten that they would be receiving their O.W.L results the very next day!  
'Don't tell me you've forgotten Harry?' Hermione said disapprovingly.  
'Well I have had a lot on my mind, I guess O.W.L results weren't at the top of my worry list,' Harry said. A slightly awkward silence followed.  
'Well I'm not too worried,' Ron said. 'I mean, I know Mum wants me to get good results, but no offense to Fred and George, but I can't do much worse than them. As long I get good enough grades to stay at Hogwarts, I'll be happy.'  
'I can't stop thinking about it. I keep having nightmares that I'm going to fail.' Hermione admitted. Ron and Harry looked at each other, and burst out laughing.  
'What?' Claire and Hermione said at the same time.  
'There's about as much chance of Hermione failing her O.W.L's as there is of Draco Malfoy coming in here and telling us that he really likes all of us,' Ron laughed.  
'I don't think it's that funny,' Hermione pouted.  
'Well I just want to get good grades to impress Uncle Severus,' Claire told them.  
'I'm sure you will do,' Harry told her. 'I think anything you do will impress your uncle.' They started having a discussion about Quidditch; Ron's enthusiasm seemed to have increased tenfold since he had become keeper. But Harry wasn't really paying that much attention to the conversation, he was more interested in watching Claire. He was fascinated by her and couldn't take his eyes from her. She was so lovely.  
  
'You're an amazing Seeker though, aren't you Harry?' she suddenly said to him, snapping him out of his trance.  
'Oh yeah, he was the youngest Seeker for a century,' Hermione said proudly. And she and Ron launched into an explanation of all of Harry's greatest catches.  
  
'It's a team effort though,' Harry reminded them modestly. 'Anyway, I don't know if I'm even allowed to play Quidditch anymore.'  
'Really? How come?' Claire asked with surprise. Harry explained how last year he had been banned by the horrible teacher, Umbridge.  
  
'Oh my God that's terrible!' Claire exclaimed. 'What a horrible woman.'  
'You should hear some of the other stuff she did,' Harry muttered.  
  
'But there's no way Dumbledore's going to let that ban stand,' Ron said.  
'He'd better not, I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't play Quidditch,' Harry admitted.  
  
'Hey, do you think I'll be able to play?' Claire asked. 'I was a Chaser at my old school and I was pretty good.'  
'Well it depends which house you're sorted into, and if they have any vacancies on their team,' Ron told her.  
'What are the houses?' Claire asked. 'I can only remember Slytherin because Uncle Severus was in it and Gryffindor because Annabelle was in it.'  
'The other two are Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,' Hermione told her. 'The obvious prediction would be that you are going to be sorted into Slytherin, but it would be foolish to assume that just because your uncle's in it. What about anyone else in your family?' Claire looked away and said quickly, 'the rest of my families are muggles. So what house are you three in then?' Harry noticed how quickly she changed the subject and wondered what she wasn't telling them.  
'We're all in Gryffindor,' Ron told her proudly. 'And here's hoping you are too.'  
'Thanks,' Claire smiled.  
'It'll be for your own good you know. I mean, I know I'm biased, but it really is the best house,' Ron boasted.  
'I'm sure it is,' Claire smiled. 'I mean, if you lot are in it...' she flashed Harry a brilliant smile. There was a sudden knock on the door, and Annabelle walked in.  
'Hi guys,' she said. 'I've got to go back to Hogwarts soon I just wanted to say goodbye.'  
'Oh, bye Annabelle,' Claire said.  
'Yeah, bye Aunt Annabelle,' Ron said.  
'It's been nice seeing you again Ron,' Annabelle smiled. 'I haven't seen you since you were a baby. And it's been nice meeting you Harry. A privilege.' Harry smiled at her. 'It was nice to meet you too.'  
'Well I guess I'll see you all next week,' Annabelle said.  
'Yeah, see you,' Claire said. 'And tell Uncle Severus I said hi will you?'  
'Oh, I will,' Annabelle grinned and left the room.  
'She seems nice,' Ron commented. 'It's nice to finally meet my aunt.'  
'She is really nice,' Claire agreed. 'She was more like a friend than a teacher in America, maybe because we're both from over here and she knew my uncle and everything.' Ron nodded.  
'So you know Draco Malfoy then?' Claire asked.  
'Yeah, we know him,' Ron said, slightly bitterly.  
'What's he like? Because Uncle Severus was talking about him. He said he's the kind of friend I should be making at Hogwarts and he hopes we get along well.'  
'Yeah, he would say that,' Harry said angrily. Claire looked questioningly at Harry. 'Malfoy is in Slytherin and he's Snape's little teacher's pet. He's a slimeball, we've been enemy's since day one.'  
'Seriously?' Claire raised her eyebrows at him. 'Uncle Severus painted such a good portrait of him.'  
'Yeah, well he would do,' Ron said, copying Harry's tone.  
'Well I suppose I'll have to see what this Malfoy is like for myself,' Claire shrugged. They sat up for a lot longer, talking about Hogwarts and other things. They were in the middle of discussing subjects they liked when Fred and George apparated into the room.  
'Hello everyone,' Fred said. He looked at Claire. 'And who might this be?'  
'I'm Claire,' she told him. 'Claire Snape.'  
'Snape eh?' Fred raised his eyebrows.  
'Any relation of Severus?' George asked.  
'Yes, he's my uncle,' Claire told them.  
'Oh right,' George said.  
'Well we're Fred and George, it's nice to meet you,' Fred said.  
'Nice to meet you too,' Claire smiled.  
'Hey, you missed Aunt Annabelle,' Ron said.  
'Aunt Annabelle?' George queried.  
'She came from America with Claire today, to join the Order and teach Defense Against the Dark Arts,' Ron explained.  
'Oh right,' George nodded. Fred frowned. 'It's a pity we missed her, we haven't seen her since we were about what.?'  
'Four,' George finished.  
'She seemed nice,' Ron said.  
'Hey, mum said you're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow,' Fred said. 'You guys have to come and check out Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.'  
'Yeah,' Geroge agreed. 'And tell us how good your O.W.L results are.'  
'Of course we will,' Ron said.  
'You're going to have a tough job doing better than us,' Fred grinned.  
'Well, we're going to go to bed now, so see you lot tomorrow,' George told them, and the two disapparated with a pop.  
'What's Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes?' Claire asked with interest.  
'Thanks to Harry, my two older brothers have opened a joke shop in Diagon Alley,' Ron told her.  
'Why, how did Harry help?' Claire asked.  
'He gave them the money to buy the premises,' Ron told her.  
'Really?' Claire asked.  
'Well it was the money I won in the Triwizard Tournament and I'm sure they could use it better than me,' Harry said quickly.  
'That was nice of you Harry,' Claire said. She didn't mention the Triwizard Tournament, so obviously she knew what had happened at the end of it. They talked for a bit longer until Mrs. Weasley came in and told them to go to bed.  
'We're going to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your things so you'd best get an early night,' she told them. So the four obediently went up to bed.  
Ron and Harry talked for a short while but Harry pretended he wanted to go to sleep so that he could think. It had been a strange sort of a day. He had been finally freed from the Dursley's and taken back into the magical world. He had met some new and interesting people. Ron's Aunt had been at school with Harry's father and Sirius and he had met Snape's niece. She had caused him the most surprise during the cause of that day. Firstly, that she could be related to Snape, and secondly the person that she brought out in him. And Snape wasn't the only one Claire had had and effect on. Harry could not stop thinking about her. He couldn't stop remembering the moment their eyes had met, she had smiled at him, and it almost felt as though they had shared some kind of understanding. Harry hadn't felt anything like this since Cho Chang, and that had seemed to go wrong. But maybe that was because he hadn't really known Cho, and once he did get to know her; he realised that they weren't really suited. He found Claire very pretty and she seemed like the type of girl he would get along with. If only she wasn't related to Snape, it would be perfect. But Claire's closeness to Snape worried Harry. How much influence did the potions master have over his niece? Enough to stop her from liking Harry? Claire seemed like the kind of girl who liked to form her own opinions of people, but then, what if she shared Snape's opinion? Harry guessed he would just have to wait and find out. But now he felt himself drifting into sleep.  
Harry dreamt he was flying to Hogwarts on his broomstick from the Dursley's. But he hadn't been able to bring all his school things because he was flying and he was worried that he would get into trouble. He started flying over a dark looking forest, and for some reason, flew down into it. He landed and there was Claire, sitting on the ground, picking flowers.  
'Hi,' Harry said. Claire looked up at him, but before she could speak, Snape came over.  
'Claire, come away from Harry. We're supposed to be catching rats in the attic.' Claire got to her feet, and followed Snape away. Then everything got darker. Harry suddenly felt like he was in less of a dream, and more in reality. There, in front of him, was a Dementor. Harry felt a sudden, searing pain in his scar, and awoke. Ron was standing over him. Harry was instinctively clutching his forehead. 


	2. Chapter 2

Erin- Thanks for your comments and the correction!

'Harry, are you okay?' Ron asked. 'You were screaming.'

'I'm fine,' Harry said slowly.

'Are you sure you don't want me to get someone?' Ron asked.

'No,' Harry insisted. He didn't want them making a fuss. This dream hadn't meant anything. It had felt real like his dreams before, but this dream hadn't shown anyone in grave danger. There was a knock on the door, and it opened. Standing there was Claire and Hermione.

'Are you alright Harry?' Hermione asked. She and Claire both looked anxious.

'I'm fine,' Harry said, embarrassed that Claire was there. 'Really, you can all go back to bed, I was just having a nightmare.'

'If you're sure,' Hermione said.

'Goodnight Harry,' Claire said. But her eyes showed she was still worried.

Mrs. Weasley came in a few hours later and woke them all up.

'Come on dears, breakfast time!'

Thy all traipsed bleary-eyed down into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley put out warm plates of toast and crumpets, and they all spread on whatever they wanted.

'Sleep well?' she asked them all.

They all said yes, and Harry ignored the looks that the others gave him. He wasn't going to worry Mrs. Weasley just because he had seen a Dementor in his dream and his scar had hurt.

'I'm so exited, the owls with your results should be here any minute,' Mrs. Weasley said. They all looked nervously at one another. They tried to eat their breakfast, but none of them could stomach any of it, and eventually gave up. It seemed like the owls were taking forever to get there. What was taking them so long? But eventually, there was a tapping on the window. There were several owls waiting outside. Mrs. Weasley hurriedly let them in, and took the letters they held.

'Right, now Claire dear, this one's for you, and Hermione, this is yours, and oh, Ron this is your one! And Harry dear, here's yours,' she put an envelope with Harry's name on it into his hands. He started down at it. Which is what they all seemed to be doing.

'Well go on then,' open them! Mr. Weasley urged who had just come into the room.

'I don't think I can,' Ron said, putting the envelope on the table. He looked very pale.

'Go on and open it Ron, or I will,' Mrs. Weasley said. Ron picked the envelope back up. Tentatively, they all did they same. And slowly, they all ripped them open, and pulled out the parchment inside. In exact synchrony, they all unfolded the parchment. Harry's eyes skimmed down the paper.

H. Potter Ordinary Wizarding Level Results 1 September 

O Defense Against the Dark Arts

E Potions

O Transfiguration

E Herbology

E Divination

E History of Magic

O Care of Magical Creatures

O Charms

E Astronomy

A great sense of relief swept over Harry. His grades were good, as O stood for Outsanding, E for Exededes expectations. He could hear the excited sounds of the others around him, but for a moment, he couldn't take his eyes of his far better than he had expected results.

'Ron dear, what did you get?' Mrs. Weasley asked eagerly.

'I've got 4 O's!' he said in disbelief. In Herbology, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures!'

'Oh my dear, that's excellent!' Mrs. Weasley said happily.

'The rest are all E's. Oh, except for Potions, that's a A. Still, it's not too bad!'

Mrs. Weasley hugged her son. 'That's really good Ron, well done. She looked up at the others. 'Well what did you all get? Come on, don't be shy, Harry dear, how's yours?'

'I got 4 O's, 4 E's and an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts,' he said happily.

'I got an O, 3 O's and 5 E's,' Claire said with pride.

They all looked at Hermione. She looked in shock. 'I...I got 10 O's.'

They all stared at her.

'Bloody hell Hermione, that's amazing!' Ron said. Hermione looked rather pink.

A bit later on, they were all happily eating their breakfast. But as they ate, Harry felt that something wasn't right. And then Harry realised; Sirius wasn't there to hear his good results. It felt like your parents not being there on your first day of school.

'I can't wait to go to Diagon Alley,' Claire said enthusiastically. 'I haven't been there for ages.'

'It's probably changed a bit in the last five years,' Mrs. Weasley said. It's getting so commercial down there, all the little shops are going out of business and all the big brand names are coming in. It's a terrible shame...'

With their exam results they had all received a form which they had to fill in giving four subjects they wanted to study for the next two years, and a fifth subject which they wouldn't mind doing if they couldn't do all of their choices. And it had to be returned to Hogwarts on the following day. But they all decided to put it out of their heads until after Diagon Alley.

After breakfast they all went and got ready to go out. Half and hour later, they were all assembled in the living room with Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley with a pot of Floo powder in her hand.

'You all know how to use it, don't you?' she asked.

They all confirmed.

'Well, I'll go first,' Mr. Weasley said. He stepped into the fireplace and said loudly, 'Diagon Alley!' He threw down the Floo powder and a green flame engulfed him and he disappeared. One by one, they all did this, until it came to Harry's turn. He did as the others had and said 'Diagon Alley!' and threw the Floo powder. He felt like he was flying through space and landed with a sudden jolt. He found himself in the fireplace of The Leaky Cauldron. Mr. Weasley, Claire and Hermione stood before him. They quickly pulled him out of the fireplace just before Ron landed where he previously was. Soon they were all in the rather dingy pub.

'This place is smaller than I remember it,' Claire said, looking around.

'Maybe because you've grown,' Hermione said.

They went through the back way and Mr. Weasley tapped the combination on the wall with his wand to get into Diagon Alley. The enchanted bricks slowly moved apart to reveal a bustling high street. There were wizards and witches everywhere.

'Well kids,' Mr. Weasley said. 'Your mother and I have to pick up some things for the you-know-what so if you want to be having a look around we'll meet you at Flourish and Blotts in an hour.'

'Wicked! Okay, see you later!' Ron said.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked off, and Ron suggested, 'shall we go and see Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes then? It's supposed to be near Crystal's Magical Gadgets.'

'Great idea,' Harry said, eager to see it. They started walking down the bust street in the opposite direction to Ron's parents. On the way, they passed a broomstick shop, and Harry spotted a broomstick quite similar to his in the window.

'Hang on a sec, can I just take a look at that?' he asked the others. They all walked up to the shop window and looked at the broomstick behind the glass. A sign told them that it was the Firebolt second edition.

'Wow, that is a nice broomstick,' Ron said.

'That's also a very expensive broomstick,' Hermione added.

'Yeah, but you're paying for quality, Hermione.'

'But when it comes to flying, it's talent that counts and not what make of broomstick you're on,' she pointed out. While they bickered, Harry notice someone inside the shop. Someone tall with slicked back, blonde hair and blue eyes.

'Shut up a minute you two, look, it's Malfoy,' Harry said, cutting Ron short.

'That's Draco Malfoy?' Claire asked.

'Yep,' Harry said.

'Wow. He sure looks...up himself,' Claire observed.

'Yeah. Probably in there to buy the most expensive broomstick in the shop,' Ron said a little bitterly. 'Come on, let's get out of here.' The five carried on down the street until they came to Crystal's Magical Gadgets. Next door to it was a simply amazing looking shop. The large sign read in red letters 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes', and not only was the sign rotating but it was randomly emitting fireworks into the air. In the window there were signs like 'bucking broomsticks-now half off!' and 'buy one extendable ear, get one free!'

Ron grinned. 'Wow, this is bloody brilliant!' Nobody disagreed with that.

They all went inside, and the door played a tune as they opened.

'Hello guys!' Fred said, who was standing behind the counter.

George who was stacking a shelf looked up. 'Oh, hiya!'

Harry looked around. The shop wasn't terribly big but it was packed full of stuff. There were quite a few groups of kids looking around. There were strange looking items everywhere, and Harry couldn't imagine what they did.

'So what do you think?' Fred asked.

'Wicked!' Ron exclaimed.

'It's amazing,' Claire said, looking around in some awe.

'Thanks,' George smiled. 'So how are your exam results?'

The four of them told Fred and George their grades.

'Wow!' Fred said in awe. '10 O's Hermione? We didn't get one between us...'

'Well done you four, looks like you'll be staying at Hogwarts for another two years then!'

They looked around Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes for a while and then decided to have a look round some more shops. They went from shop to shop, looking at all the interesting things there were to buy.

'What broomstick do you have?' Harry asked Claire as they passed by the broomstick shop again.

'I have a Dragonfly,' Claire said. They all looked at her, puzzled. 'It's an American make,' she explained.

'Is it good?' Ron asked.

'Uncle Severus bought it for me. It was the best you could get at the time. Of course, there have been better models brought out since but it's still a pretty good broom.'

It wasn't long before they realised it was time to meet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in Flourish and Blotts. When they got there, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley weren't there yet, but someone was.

'Potter,' came a cold drawl.

'Malfoy,' Harry acknowledged coldly.

'With your band of merry men as usual,' he said snidely. But then he noticed Claire. 'But who's this?' He held out his hand to her. 'I'm Draco Malfoy.'

Claire shook his hand and said, 'I'm Claire. Claire Snape.'

'Snape eh? Any relation of Severus?'

'Yes, he's my uncle,' Claire informed him.

'I see. He's my favorite teacher at Hogwarts you know. Are you going there next year by any chance?' Draco asked.

'Well actually, yes I am.'

Draco smiled. 'Good. Well let me give you a bit of advise. There are different sorts of students at Hogwarts. You don't want to be associated with the wrong sort.' He looked at Harry. 'But I'm sure you'll find that out for yourself. Seeing as you're related to Snape, I'm sure we'd get along very well...Get your exam results? I got an O in Potions,' Draco's chest swelled with pride.

'Oh yeah?' Ron said. 'Well Hermione got 10 O's. You're O in Potions don't seem so great now Malfoy, does it? You probably bought that grade anyway.'

Draco sneered. 'Well if we had to buy grades Weasley, you'd be lucky to get a T!'

Just as Harry and Hermione had to grab Ron to stop him from punching Draco, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in.

'Sorry we're late, got held up,' Mr. Weasley said.

'Now Ginny dear, come with us to look for your books and you three can find yours on your own. Claire and Harry dears, if you don't have enough to pay for all of yours, we can pay and you can pay us back when we get home.' They went off with Ginny while Malfoy had a slightly disgusted look on his face.

'You're staying with the Weasley's? I'm surprised they have enough room in their house for an extra person. Why are you staying with _them_?'

'Well, Uncle Severus is a mem-' Ron kicked Claire and cut her off. 'I mean to say, Uncle Severus knows our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who also taught me when I lived in America and because she's Ron's Aunt she's staying with them, and because I know her, they've offered to let me stay there too.'

'Right,' Draco said. 'Well, I do feel sorry for you, I mean, a girl like you living in a place like that.'

'Oh no, it's really quite nice,' Claire defended them.

'I'm sure it is,' Draco said sarcastically. 'Well Claire, I'm going for a walk down Knockturn Alley, if you'd like to come?'

'Oh, thanks but I'm fine here,' Claire said politely.

'Maybe some other time perhaps.'

'Well, I guess I'll see you at school then,' Claire said.

'I'll look forward to it,' Draco smiled, and walked away.

Claire turned around. 'Well, he seemed nice.'

They all looked at her with total disbelief.

'What? I'm joking! I mean, I'm obviously joking, come on, it was a joke...'

The four looked around the shop for the requested books.

'It was nice of your parent to offer to pay for the books until we get back, Ron. I hadn't realised they would be so expensive. I don't think I have enough Galleons,' Claire said, picking up a rater large, hardback version of _The Complete History of the Dark Arts_. 'I might pick up a copy of _Hogwarts; A History_ while I'm here, I think it would be interesting to read up about Hogwarts.'

'I have a copy you can borrow!' Hermione said excitedly.

'Cool, thanks,' Claire smiled.

They found all the books they needed to buy and then went over to Mr., Mrs., and Ginny.

'Oh, hello dears,' Mrs. Weasley said. 'Got everything you need?'

'Yes mum,' Ron said.

'Okay, well let's go and pay then,' Mr. Weasley said.

Luckily they all had enough Galleons to pay, just. After that, they went and had lunch in a café. They sat outside in the sunshine and Harry felt truly content. He looked over at Claire and she smiled at him. The sun was shining in the bright blue sky behind her and it lit up her face. Harry's heart skipped a beat, and he grinned back.

That evening they sat in the drawing room talking again.

'I can see what you mean about Draco,' Claire said. 'He does seem a bit...?'

'Stuck up?' Hermione prompted.

'Yeah,' Claire agreed. 'He was quite nice to me though, no offense.'

'Probably because your Snape's niece,' Harry said.

'Probably because he fancies you more like,' Ron retorted.

'I don't think so somehow,' Claire said shyly.

'Ah come on, he wanted you to go for a walk in Knockturn Alley with him, come on Claire! You have an admirer!' Ron teased her.

Claire laughed and blushed. 'I really don't think so...' she objected.

'Well, we'll see when we get back to school,' Ron said. 'Woah, I can't believe we're back at school in less than a week. The holiday has flown by.'

'Yeah,' Harry agreed weakly. For him, until now the holiday had been dragging by painfully slowly.

'I tell you what else has gone by quickly,' Hermione said. 'The time we've been at Hogwarts. Can you believe when we go back we're going to be in the sixth form?'

'I know,' Claire agreed. 'It's going to be really strange for me, starting at a new school for just two years.'

'Yeah, just as soon as you get used to the place, you're going to have to leave,' Ron realised.

'Yeah,' Claire said, slightly glumly.

'Well, we have to make it two great years,' Hermione said, and smiled at Claire.

'Oh, I'm sure it will be,' Claire said, meeting Harry's eye.

They all then gave their relief on their O.W.L results.

'I'm so relieved that I did okay,' Claire said. 'I don't know what I would have said to Uncle Severus if I'd got bad results. He's going to be so pleased that I got an A in Potions.'

'I've been thinking a lot about what subjects I'm going to write down to do next year,' Hermione admitted. 'I thought I'd decided but...'

'I can't believe we have to send it in tomorrow,' Claire said. 'I still haven't made up my mind what I want to do.'

'Well Professor McGonagall said if I want to be an Auror I have to do Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms and _Potions_.' He and Ron exchanged a look. He wasn't exactly eager to do Potions for another two years when he had a choice in the matter.

'That's funny,' Claire said. 'Except I was considering Care of Magical Creatures instead of Charms. But I wouldn't mind doing Charms.'

'That's the same as me, except I want to do Arithmacy instead of Charms,' Hermione told them.

'Well I really don't have a clue,' Ron said. 'I'll probably end up writing down the same as Harry. Mind you, I don't really fancy doing Potions for another two years. Maybe I'll write down Care of Magical Creatures...'

'Well we really need to decide now, if we've got to send off our forms tomorrow,' Hermione said. 'Just think, if you don't know what subjects you need to do for a career, think what you'd like to study for another two years.'

'Well I'm definitely doing Potions, for obvious reasons. And Defense Against the Dark Arts because Annabelle's a good teacher. Transfiguration...well that's useful whatever I decide to do really. I think I'm going to write down Charms because that's useful too,' Claire decided.

'I think I'm going to write down the same,' Harry decided. If he had to do Potions, at least he'd be in the same class as Claire.

'I'm going to do the same, but Care of Magical Creatures instead of Potions. I think I heard Neville say he's doing it, so that'll be okay,' Ron decided.

'I'm going to do Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Arithmacy and Potions,' Hermione told them. 'I know Potions hasn't exactly been our favorite subject, but it is an important one.'

This all sorted, a short while later they all went up to bed, and Harry slept a little better than the previous night.

The next few days passed by with lots of fun and Claire getting better acquainted with their group. The next morning they sent Hedwig to Hogwarts will all their subject choices. They were all a lot more relaxed and happy now they had received their O.W.L results, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley even threw them all a party for doing so well. Snape came that evening to congratulate his niece, but it made the evening slightly less pleasant for Harry, even though it made Claire obviously much happier. Maybe it was because she, the guest in the house, still had someone from her family who she looked up to there, while Harry had no one.

It seemed that hardly any time had passed before they were trying to fall asleep the evening before going back to school. Harry was going to be glad to get out of the house, it reminded him too much of Sirius. On the other hand, he was really enjoying the time with Ron, Hermione and especially Claire. When they got to school she might end up in a different house and make a whole load of new friends. So Harry had enjoyed his time with her but it had gone by too quickly.

The next morning they all got up early and everyone seemed slightly nervous. They all went downstairs for breakfast.

'Morning dears,' Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully. 'Looking forward to school today?'

'Yeah,' they all said slightly half-heartedly.

'Well hurry up and get on with your breakfasts. Mr. Weasley is driving us round to the station in less than an hour.' Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at one another. Was this the same car that went at abnormally fast speeds that they had picked Harry up in?

'The station?' Claire queried.

'We have to go to Victoria Station to catch the Hogwarts Express to get there,' Hermione explained.

'Platform 9 and three quarters,' Ron added.

'Platform 9 and three quarters?' Claire repeated with a puzzled frown.

'You'll see when you get there,' Harry grinned.

They ate as much breakfast as they could and then went up to get dressed and washed. Harry was feeling excited, he was finally going back to Hogwarts! He felt like he was going home.

They were all standing with their luggage trolleys at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. The car journey had been long and hot because they had had to travel at normal speed, Mrs. Weasley being in the car. But eventually they got to Victoria Station.

'So where_ is_ platform 9 and three quarters then?' Claire asked, looking up at the 9 and 10 signs.

'Ginny,' would you like to demonstrate?' Mr. Weasley asked his daughter. Ginny grinned. She sauntered casually towards the barrier between the two tracks, building up speed as she went. But when she should have crashed into the barrier, she disappeared into thin air!

'Oh wow!' Claire exclaimed. 'That looks so cool! But what if I do something wrong? What if I end up somewhere else?'

'Harry dear, why don't you go through with Claire?' Mrs. Weasley suggested.

The two of them went over to the place where Ginny started off. Claire gave Harry a worried look. 'Will you hold my hand?' she asked. She held it out, and Harry took it. Together, they ran through the barrier.

'Wow!' Claire exclaimed as they emerged through the other side. They were standing on platform 9 and three quarters, and there, being boarded by many Hogwarts students, was the Hogwarts Express.

'Hi guys!' Ginny said, walking over to them. She looked down at their still held hands. Quickly, they let go of each other. Harry's palm still felt warm. A moment later, Ron came through the barrier, followed by Hermione, then Mr. and finally Mrs. Weasley.

'Get through okay, Claire dear?' Mrs. Weasley asked the girl.

'Thank you, yes I did. Thanks to Harry,' she smiled at him.

'It was no trouble,' he grinned back.

'Well, you lot had better get seats, the train'll be off soon,' Mr. Weasley said to the five Hogwarts students. The bid goodbye to the Weasley's, and boarded the train. The walked past full compartments for a while, until they found an empty one. Hermione pulled open the door, and they went inside. Light was streaming in through the open window, as well as a light, cooling breeze. They all sat down on the comfortable, plush seats.

'This is nice,' Claire said cheerfully. It was not long before the train was starting up, and they had passed the Weasley's standing on the platform, and all waved furiously. Soon they were speeding through beautiful countryside. They were telling Claire what sort of people to expect at Hogwarts, from the Students to the teachers, the paintings to the ghosts.

'...and then there's Peeves. You've got to watch out for him, he's a right old nuisance,' Ron was saying. 'Hey look, it's the food trolley!'

They all started fishing out their money. Harry noticed Ron and Ginny exchange a glum look and he looked from the small pile of copper coins that they held, to the handful of gold and silver coins he held. He didn't want to directly offer to buy them some food, he knew they would never accept it.

'Hey, why don't I buy us all lunch, it'll be my treat,' Harry said.

Hermione gave him a smile of understanding.

'Thank you Harry,' Ginny said.

'Yeah, thanks mate,' Ron agreed.

'That's nice of you Harry,' Claire smiled.

'Yeah, well one of you lot is buying next time,' he said lightly. Soon they were all eating Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Pumpkin Pasties and Chocolate Frogs. The cards of famous witches and wizard in the Chocolate Frogs particularly fascinated Claire.

'We only get Quidditch League players on cards in America,' she said. 'These are way more interesting.'

'You won't find them quite so interesting when you've got the whole set but one, and you always seem to get the same card every time,' Ron grumbled, throwing his Dumbledore card onto the seat beside him.

'I'll have that,' Claire said, picking up the card. She looked at it with interest. 'So this is Dumbledore. Uncle Severus is always saying what a great man he is.'

'He's right, Dumbledore is a great man,' Hermione said.

'Hey guys,' Ginny said, getting up. 'I might go and find Dean.'

'Dean, eh?' Claire asked teasingly. 'Is that your _boyfriend_, Ginny?'

Ginny blushed and nodded.

'I really hope that Dean knows what he's up to. He'd better not go upsetting my sister,' Ron muttered

'He's our friend, remember?' Harry reminded him.

'He might not be for much longer,' Ron muttered.

'Hermione, would you show me where the girl's bathroom is?' Claire asked.

'Sure,' Hermione said, getting to her feet, and the two girls left the carriage.

'You know, it's kind of good we've got Claire now. I mean, it evens up the numbers doesn't it, two boys and two girls,' Ron said thoughtfully.

'That's assuming she carries on hanging around with us,' Harry pointed out. 'Knowing our luck she'll end up in Slytherin and be befriended by Pansy Parkinson.'

'She doesn't seem like a Slytherin though, does she. Even if Snape is her uncle.'

'He'll be so mad if she ends up in a different house,' Harry laughed.

'He'll be even madder if she's friend with us,' Ron grinned. 'I hope she does get into Gryffindor and stay friends with us. Don't you think she's kinda pretty?' Ron asked.

'I guess,' Harry said, non-committedly.

'Well I do,' Ron ploughed on. 'And she seems really nice too. I dunno, sometimes I sort of forget that Hermione is a girl. But Claire...' He was cut off when Hermione burst into the carriage.

'Guess what?' she exclaimed.

'What?' Ron asked.

'We were on our way to the bathroom when Draco Malfoy spotted us and came out of his carriage. He asked Claire if she wanted to go and sit in his compartment, and she went with him!'


	3. Chapter 3

'Oh great!' Ron exclaimed. 'She's gone off with Malfoy. He'll be having a field day. I knew this would happen. Harry and I were just saying.'  
Harry felt a little shocked. He had been worried that Claire would end up friends with Draco, but on the other hand he hadn't though she was that type of person, and he hadn't expected it to happen so soon.  
'.why I've a good mind to go over there and get her back. Why I bet he forced her.'  
'Don't Ron,' Hermione said. 'If she wants to come back, she'll come back.' They sat in silence for a while, Ron angrily picking sweets out of a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. He evidently picked out a horrible one, because he spat it out and angrily threw the box on the floor. The jellybeans spilled everywhere, and Harry watched one roll up and down the floor with the movement of the train. It was strange, it had been the four of them for a week, and now there was only three again. Suddenly, the carriage door opened, and in walked Claire.  
'Hi guys,' she smiled.  
'Claire!' Harry said happily.  
'You're back!' Ron said, matching Harry's tone. 'Of coarse I knew you'd come back, I was just saying, there's no way she'll stay with a rat like Malfoy.' Claire grinned. 'Well I just wanted to see what he had to say for himself,' she said, sitting down. 'And I must say, he wasn't terribly nice about you three.'  
'Why, what happened?' Ron asked.  
'Well he took me into his carriage. There was a few other people in there, Crabbe and Goyle, I think and some girl called Pansy.anyway he was saying he didn't know why I'd lowered myself you hanging around with you guys when I was obviously a far superior witch. He said I deserved better friends than a poor-as-dirt Weasley, a mudblood and Dumbledore's pet Potter.'  
'Why that little.' Ron said angrily, turning red.  
'I said that you all seemed like perfectly nice people to me,' Claire continued, 'and Draco said "well see if you still think that after a week of school." I was like "I'll do that then." Then he started going on about what a great teacher my uncle is. Well I didn't need to be hearing all that, I know my Uncle Severus far better than he ever will. So I told him it had been nice talking to him but I needed to use the bathroom and I'd see him at school. And I left.'  
'Wow,' Ron said.  
'He really doesn't like you guys though,' Claire said. 'I can't believe he called you a mudblood Hermione, that's so derogatory.'  
'I know,' Hermione sighed. 'He's called me that before. I just have to learn to ignore it.'  
'Why do you all hate each other so much?' Claire asked.  
'Well me and Hermione are 'less superior wizards' because Hermione's parents are muggles, and my dad works with muggles. And he hates Harry because he hangs around with us, because he defeated you-know-who all those times and it's thanks to Harry that Malyfoy's dad is currently in Azkaban. Oh, and Harry's a better Seeker than Draco,' Ron told her.  
'You know, I can see why you guys hate him so much,' Claire said sympathetically. 'He was really nice to me though.'  
'Yeah, he would be, wouldn't he?' Ron muttered. It was starting to get later in the day, and they knew they would soon be there. It wasn't long before the train was pulling up in Hogsmead station. Everybody piled off the train.  
'Firs' years this way!' they heard a loud, booming voice. It was Hagrid.  
'Hagrid!' Harry exclaimed. The extremely tall man made his way through the crowd to them.  
'Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione.' He looked down at Claire. 'And who might this be?'  
'I'm Claire,' she smiled.  
'Nice to meet you Claire. I'm Hagrid, I teach Care of Magical Creatures. An' I'm a bit of a friend of these three. So how did you all do in your O.W.L's?' They all told him their results.  
'Oh my, well done! O' course, I never took any O.W.L's, but I'm sure I wouldn'ta got results that good! Well done all of you!'  
'Thanks,' Hermione said.  
'Well, I gotta go take the firs' years over to the school, so I'll se you three.well it's four now, ain't it? Well I'll see you later!' And with that he lumbered off.  
'Well that's Hagrid,' Harry said to Claire.  
'He seems nice,' she said.  
'Yeah, he is,' Harry agreed. They went over to the carriages, which would take them to the school. Every year before the last, Harry believed that these carriages moved by themselves. However, the previous year after witnessing Cedric Diggory's Death he had seen that the carriages were actually drawn by winged horses which could only be seen if you've witnessed death.  
'What are they?' Claire asked, pointing at them. Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at Claire.  
'You can see them?' Hermione asked.  
'Why, can't you?' Claire frowned. Hermione shook her head. 'No.'  
'How come?' Claire asked, confused.  
'Only people who have witnessed death can see them,' Hermione explained to her.  
'Oh,' Claire said with surprise. 'Oh right.' She did not elaborate on why she was able to see them, and the others chose not to ask her about it. They all climbed into a carriage, and a moment later, Neville Longbottom came up to it.  
'Is it alright if I sit in here with you guys?' he asked.  
'Sure Neville,' Hermione consented. Neville climbed into the carriage.  
'Neville, this is Claire,' Hermione introduced them. 'Claire, Neville.'  
'Hello, Claire,' Neville smiled.  
'Hi,' Claire smiled back. Neville looked at Harry. 'Hi Harry,' he said. He and Harry had experienced a lot together the previous year.  
'Hi Neville,' Harry said, smiling weakly.  
'How are you?' Neville asked. How am I? Harry thought. Well I've never felt more alone now I've lost the closest thing I had to family. I've got a constant feeling resembling terrible hunger pains, except it's in my heart. And to top it all off, I think I'm falling for Snape's niece, of all people! But instead, he chose to say,  
'I'm fine.' If Harry had lost his parents and now Sirius, at least they weren't still alive but in the Psychiatric ward of St. Mungos, and unable to recognize Harry when he visited. The carriages started up, and they were soon nearing Hogwarts. When the carriages drew to a halt, they all climbed out, and Claire looked up at the school.  
'Wow,' she gasped. 'This is amazing!' Ron started pointing out different locations to her. 'There's Hagrid's hut, and over there behind it is the Forbidden Forest. Oh, and you see that big tree just on the edge of the forest? That's the Whomping Willow.' Claire looked around in fascination. 'The Forbidden Forest? Why is it forbidden? And why is it called the Whomping Willow?'  
'It's forbidden because loads of scary creatures live in there,' Ron said, making a face.  
'And it's called the Whomping Willow because it beats you up if you get too close,' Harry added with a grin. Claire looked at it uneasily, as if it was about to come over to her and start hitting her. All the students made their way through the Entrance Hall into the Great Hall. It really did look magnificent. The now dark ceiling, which was enchanted to look like the sky outside, was dotted with bright, shining stars, and the moon was full. There were candles floating everywhere and chandeliers hanging from apparently nowhere. The ghosts were floating around and greeting people in a friendly manner. Most of the teachers were sitting at the teachers table at the top of the room, but when Snape saw Claire come in, he swept over to her.  
'Professor McGonagall says you're to be sorted after the first years, so you're to go and stand with them,' he told her. Claire nodded and smiled, but Harry could tell she was nervous. At least when the first years were sorted they were all together; she would be the only sixth year there.  
'Good luck,' Snape said, before going back to the teacher's table.  
'Er.where are the first years?' Claire asked, looking around. The Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables where filled with students, but none of them where new.  
'Oh, Hagrid'll be bringing them in a minute,' Harry told her. 'We'll wait with you if you like.' Claire smiled him them thankfully. It wasn't long before Hagrid walked in with Professor McGonagall beside him, holding a three-legged stool with a large, rather tatty hat on it, followed by a group of rather frightened looking first years. A hush fell over the Hall.  
'You three can go and sit down now,' Claire whispered to them, and, taking a deep breath, tagged along after the line of first years who followed Hagrid and McGonagall to the top of the Hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly sat down among their fellow Gryffindors at their table. McGonagall put down the stool with the Sorting Hat on it, and it began to sing:  
  
'Every time a new student  
Comes to our school  
Here at Hogwarts  
We have a rule  
They must be put  
In one of the houses four  
Whether old or young  
Rich or poor  
I'm the Sorting Hat  
That's where I come in  
I put you into a house  
Not because of kin  
I do not place you  
With your brother  
Nor with your sister  
Or any reason other  
Than what I see  
Inside your head  
So this is a process  
You mustn't dread  
One of these houses  
I will place you in  
Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw,  
Gryffindor or Slytherin  
I will do this by  
Looking into your mind  
The house you should  
Be in I will find  
If you're kind and friendly  
Loyal and true  
Then Hufflepuff is  
The house for you  
If you're brave of heart  
Courageous and strong  
Then Gryffindor  
Is where you belong  
Or maybe you should be  
In Ravenclaw  
These clever people  
Know much more  
  
If you're cunning and sly  
  
You're for Slytherin  
  
This is the last house  
  
You could be in  
  
So now take haste  
Please don't be shy  
Put me on  
And I will try  
To find the house  
Where you'll best fit  
And at that table  
You shall sit  
With these people  
You'll soon see  
Your house is like  
Your family.'  
  
As the Hall applauded, Harry looked over at Snape, who had a pleased look on his face. He obvious thought 'your house is like your family' meant Claire was bound to be in Slytherin. Harry sighed.  
  
'When I call your name,' McGonagall addressed the first years, 'please sit down and put on the sorting hat. It will say a house, and you are to go and sit at that table.'  
  
She unraveled a long parchment with a list of names on it.  
  
'James Ashby,' she said loudly. A small dark haired boy stepped forward, took the sorting hat off the stool and sat down on it. A placed the sorting hat on his head, and sat stiff as a board, as the sorting hat tried to place him in a house. Harry couldn't believe that when he had placed that hat on his head, he had been that small. Things had been so different then; Harry still had so much to come. After a moment, the hat shouted,  
  
'Ravenclaw!' and the Ravenclaw table burst into cheers. The boy eagerly took the hat off his head, put it back on the stool, and went over to the Ravenclaw table. Harry looked over at Claire as McGonagall read out the next name. She stood at the back of the group of first years, looking slightly unsure of herself as the amount of first years she stood behind decreased. Finally the last name was called out,  
  
'Jessica Vaughan!' and Claire was left standing alone. As Jessica Vaughan went over to the Gryffindor table, all eyes went onto Claire. McGonagall cleared her throat. 'Finally we have one more student who is a little older this year. We rarely get new students come to our school for the sixth and seventh years but this year we have special circumstances. So we will be welcoming Claire Snape to our school. She too will need to be put into a house, so Claire, if you'd like to put on the Sorting Hat.' There had been a break out of whispering as McGonagall said Claire's name; was she related to Snape? But silence ensued as Claire did what all the others had done and sat down on the stood and put the hat on her head. The wait was agonizing for Harry. Claire listened carefully as the Sorting Hat spoke it's opinion into her ear, but Harry and the rest of the Hall would only hear the Hat's final opinion.  
Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin, Harry thought over and over in his head. Which is why it was such a surprise when the Hat gave a different verdict.  
'Gryffindor!' the hat announced. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other in surprise and happy disbelief. Claire had about the same look on her face, and went over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry looked over at Snape. He looked like someone had just slapped him in the face. Looking over at the Slytherin, Harry saw that Malfoy was wearing a very similar expression. In fact, most of the Slytherin's looked put out, as they were all probably expecting to her to be in their house, with that surname.  
'This is amazing!' Claire said happily. 'I mean, I really thought I was going to be in Slytherin.'  
'So did we,' Ron agreed.  
'Well I guess I wouldn't have minded being in Slytherin because of Uncle Severus but I'm glad I'm in Gryffindor so I can be with you guys,' Claire said happily.  
'So you are related to Professor Snape then,' Seamus said, popping his head forward.  
'Yes I am,' Claire confirmed. They all stopped talking when Dumbledore got to his feet. There was a brief moment's silence.  
'As Professor McGonagall told us, we have a new student to our sixth year, Claire Snape, so I would like to welcome her to our school as well as all our new first years,' Dumbledore announced. There was a brief applause and Claire grinned. 'But as well as greeting new students,' Dumbledore continued, 'we also have to welcome a new Professor, Professor Weasley. She is to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and I think we all think she is very brave for taking the job.' There was more applause, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Claire all looked over at Annabelle, who was smiling happily. She received very warm applause as the last Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had been so bad, and everyone was pleased to see her replaced.  
'Finally, a few notices,' Dumbledore went on. 'I would like to inform the new students, and remind the old ones, that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. Mr. Filch would like me to tell you that if any of you need to review the school rules, particularly those involving using magic in the corridors, he has a full list. And finally, I would like you all to enjoy the feast!' He clapped his hands, and suddenly, all the empty gold plates that filled the tables were covered with food. Harry heard Claire give a little gasp beside him. He looked at her and they smiled at one another.  
'Claire,' Harry said. 'I'm very glad you're in Gryffindor, you know.'  
'Me too,' Claire smiled. 'Although I'm not so sure Uncle Severus will be.' They both looked up at the teacher's table, where Snape was looking rather put out. 'I do feel a bit sorry for him,' Claire sighed. 'I bet he was really hoping I'd be in Slytherin. But hey, I am what I am, right?'  
'It looks like he's looking at Annabelle,' Harry said, looking over at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who was talking animatedly to Hagrid. Claire shrugged. 'We're going to have to start calling her Professor Weasley now.'  
'I take it she's a relation of yours,' Dean said to Ron.  
'Yes. Although I've never really met her, she's been living in America,' Ron said coolly. Dean noticed Ron's rather icy tone. 'Hey Ron, you are okay with me and Ginny, aren't you? I really like her, I'm not going to do anything to upset her.'  
'Just as long as you don't,' Ron said, shoveling more potatoes onto his plate. They all ate well, and Claire got to know some of the other Gryffindors. Just before they were all about ready to go to bed, Professor McGonagall got to her feet.  
'I would like to see all sixth years in the library first thing tomorrow morning please.'  
'It's probably but what subjects we're doing this year,' Hermione said. 'I hope I get to do all the subjects I wanted.'  
'Oh well, we can worry about it tomorrow,' Claire said wisely. 'Right now, I fancy getting some sleep.'  
  
Harry slept better than he had in a long time. He had far from forgotten Sirius but now at least he felt he was closer to a place he could call home than anywhere else. And Claire being put into Gryffindor was one of the best things that could have happened. It was strange that they got on so well considering who her Uncle was. But Harry knew it would probably cause problems to their friendship. Harry knew very well that Snape hated him and he would probably be very against his niece being friends with Harry. But how far would he go to stop them from being friends? And how easily would Claire comply with Snape's wishes? Harry guessed he would just have to wait and see.  
  
The next morning was Claire's first breakfast at Hogwarts.  
'The food is so good here,' she was saying. 'It's so filling, it tastes so.real. The food in America was very synthetic and there was a lot of junk food.'  
'I guess.' Ron said, looking at the food that he had always taken for granted.  
'What did you sleep on then?' Harry asked Claire.  
'The house elves were as efficient as ever and as soon as the Sorting Hat said she was in Gryffindor, they set her up a bed in the dormitories,' Hermione explained. 'It's a bit more squashed in there, but we'll manage.' As the bell went, they all looked at one another. 'We have to go up to the library now, right?' Seamus asked Hermione. She nodded. All the Gryffindor sixth years got up and went up to the library together. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sixth years were already there, and just as the Gryffindors had sat down, the Slytherin's came in.  
'Bad luck Claire,' Draco said, going over to her. 'I was hoping you'd be in Slytherin.'  
'Well if I'm a Gryffindor then I'm a Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat knew what it was doing,' Claire said, in a friendly tone.  
'Apparently,' Draco said dryly. 'Well, I hope you get the subjects you want to do. Are you doing Potions?'  
'Yes, hopefully,' she said. 'Harry and Hermione are too.' Draco gave a look of disgust. 'Well we'll see what Professor Snape has to say about that.'  
'Uncle Severus is a fair man, and if Harry had good enough grades to get into Potions, then he'll have no reason not to let them,' Claire said, a little sharply.  
'I'm sure he will,' Draco sneered. Just then, Professor McGonagall came in, and Draco sat down with his fellow Slytherin's.  
'You have all chosen subjects to study during your sixth and seventh years here at Hogwarts, and eventually take N.E.W.T's in' she said, looking around at them. 'Most of you will be able to do these subjects. However, if one of your choices clashes with another, or you haven't mat the grade requirements for the subject, you will have to study your second choice. I have made you all timetables and I have tried my hardest to enable you all to be able to do all the subjects you wish. However, you cannot be in two places at once I am afraid.' She gave Hermione a little smile when she said this. In the third year Hermione had used a time-turner so that she could be in two places at once, allowing her to attend extra classes. After this little talk, Professor McGonagall handed every student a personalized timetable. The first thing Harry noticed was that he had several free periods. The second thing that he noticed was that he'd gotten into every subject he had applied for. As soon as Professor McGonagall had finished giving out the timetables, Hermione raised her hand.  
'Professor, what is General Studies?' she asked.  
'General Studies is just basic training in all the subjects you don't study. For example, if you don't do Transfiguration, you will still learn some basic Transfiguration skills. And when you have a General Studies lesson in a subject you do take, then it's just a revision lesson,' Professor McGonagall explained. Draco then raised his hand. 'Do we take a N.E.W.T in it?' he asked.  
'No Mr. Malfoy. You can opt out of doing General Studies and have that time as a free period instead, but we strongly recommend against that. It's very useful to have a basic knowledge of all magical skills. The location and subject of every General Studies lesson will be on the sixth year notice board. Are there any other questions?' There were none. 'Very well. You can have five minutes to discuss your timetables, and then you can go to your first classes.' Everyone began to talk.  
'Did you get into all your classes?' Harry asked his friends. They all affirmed.  
'Can I see your timetable Harry?' Ron asked him. 'I want to see if we've got the subjects we've both chosen at the same time.' Harry handed it to him, and he quickly looked over the parchment. He smiled. 'Great! Mine's exactly the same as yours except I have Care of Magical Creatures when you have Potions.' A dreamy look spread across Ron's face. 'I can't believe I never have to do Potions again.'  
'I expect you and I have exactly the same timetable,' Claire said to Harry. She looked at his. 'Yeah, we do,' she smiled. 'Looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together, eh?' She suddenly looked a little worried. 'That is, if you want to, of course.'  
'Of course I do,' Harry said warmly. 'You're one of the gang now, right?' he looked to Ron and Hermione.  
'Yeah!' Ron said heartily.  
'Of course she is,' Hermione agreed. 'As long as you don't go off with Draco Malfoy.' Claire grinned. 'I don't think there's much danger of that.' They soon had to go off to their first lesson. For Harry, Ron, Hermione and Claire it was Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
'A teacher I know for my very first lesson,' Claire said happily. They all went into the classroom. Already in there was Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, Pavarti, Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Fletchly. Harry and the others sat down near the front. A moment later, in walked Annabelle.  
'Good morning,' she greeted them all. 'I'm Professor Weasley and you are my very first class here at Hogwarts! Now over the last few years you've had a great deal of Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, am I right? Some of them very good teachers and some of them not so good, I'm sure. Now I'm not trying to be a better teacher than those who have not been so good. Nor am I trying to live up to the teachers who you have learnt the most from. I've been told that you've already been shown the Unforgivable Curses. I am here to equip you to fight the Dark Arts in the best way I can. And now more than ever, this will be crucial. So for the first couple of lessons we'll be going over some basic skills, and then we'll be moving on to learning some new things. For homework I'd like just one of you to write down the things that you've learnt so far. Not in great detail, I just want to know what you've learnt so far, as I'm a little unclear on that. Do I have any volunteers?' Hermione, of course, raised her hand straight away.  
'Thank you,' Annabelle smiled. 'Hermione isn't it?'  
'Yes,' Hermione smiled.  
'Well you can have 10 house points for doing that for me,' she smiled. For the rest of the lesson Annabelle went over some spells with them, most of which Harry had done in the DA last year. It was a good first lesson because it wasn't too taxing and it was obvious she was trying to let them in gently. After Defense Against the Dark Arts, they all had Transfiguration. Harry was glad to be finally back in lessons, after having nothing to do but think for weeks, now he had something occupy himself. He thought the sixth and seventh years would be different, but sitting there in Transfiguration, it felt like every other year he had spent at that school. However, he could see why Annabelle was giving them a couple of revision lessons to start with, he could tell by the rest of the lessons he had that day, that work was going to be a lot harder at N.E.W.T level. Probably why they had free periods to do their homework in. After lunch they had Transfiguration again. After that, Hermione went off to Arithmacy and Ron, Claire and Harry went to Charms. It wasn't long before Harry's first day back at school, and after everything that had happened, it seemed like things were finally returning to normal. That evening, Harry, Ron, Claire and Hermione were sitting in the common room, talking. Hermione was already doing her Arithmacy homework.  
'We're expected to at least have started it by tomorrow's lesson,' she told them. 'Honestly, I can see why they say it's a step up from O.W.L standard. It does seem like we're going to be having to work a lot harder.'  
'I thought Defense Against the Dark Arts was good though,' Ron said. 'Didn't have to start anything new and no homework! It's how every lesson on the first day of term should be!' Claire smiled. 'Annabelle does believe that if we have to work too hard then our brains won't take anything in. And she is a good teacher, wait until we get around to learning new stuff.'  
'It's good for you, isn't it, that you have someone here you know. Apart from Snape, that is,' Harry said to Claire.  
'Yeah, it is,' she smiled. 'But it's also good that I've already made friends. Speaking of Uncle Severus, I might go and see if I can find him, as I haven't really spoken to him today. See if he's not too disappointed that I'm not in Slytherin.'  
'I can take you down to the Dungeons, where his office is, if you like,' Hermione suggested.  
'Thanks Hermione,' Claire smiled, and the two girls left the common room together. 'Shall we make a start on our Transfiguration homework?' Ron suggested to Harry. 'Seeing as it has to be done in two days time.'  
'Good idea,' Harry agreed, and pulled out their things. Later on, Ron gave up and said he was going to bed, but Harry decided to stay up and wait for Claire and Hermione to come back from visiting her Uncle. He didn't have to wait too long, a short while later, they returned.  
'Where's Ron?' Hermione asked.  
'Oh, he's gone to bed,' Harry said.  
'Well I think I might do the same,' Hermione yawned. 'I'll see you guys in the morning. Unless you're coming to bed now Claire?'  
'No, I think I might stay down here for a while longer,' Claire said. So Hermione went up to her dormitory, and Claire sat down beside Harry.  
'So how was Snape?' he asked.  
'He said he was "pleased" that I got into Gryffindor. Didn't really seem it though. He seemed much more pleased that I'm doing Potions. Says he can't wait for our first lesson,' Claire told Harry. 'It's funny though, I know my Uncle Severus, and I'm sure he had something on his mind.'  
'Maybe it has something to do with all the stuff that's going on at the moment with Vol- I mean you-know-who.' He knew most people didn't like to hear Voldemort's name.  
'Maybe,' Claire shrugged. 'Listen Harry, can I tell you something?'  
'Sure,' Harry said.  
'You can't tell anyone though, okay?' Harry nodded.  
'Good. Well, the Sorting Hat nearly put me in Slytherin.' 


	4. Chapter 4

She looked at him, trying to gage his reaction. Harry looked at her in disbelief. 'Really?' the exact same thing had happened to him.  
'Yes,' Claire said anxiously. 'It said that I could do well in Slytherin because I have a desire to fulfill my ambitions. But it decided that because I have an equally strong desire to do the right thing and it could sense courage in me, it decided I would be better off in Gryffindor. Are you shocked? Is this bad?'  
'I am shocked,' Harry admitted, 'but only because the same thing happened to me.' Claire stared at him. 'Seriously?' Harry nodded. 'It said I'd do well in Slytherin, but I asked it not to place me there. So it put me in Gryffindor. I did worry that I should have been in Slytherin, especially when everyone thought I was Slytherin's heir because I speak Parselmouth. But Dumbledore told me that it is our choices that make us who we are. So I suppose because I didn't want to be in Slytherin, I'm not a true Slytherin anyway.'  
'I was kinda hoping I would be in Gryffindor,' Claire mused. 'Strange that it should happen to the both of us though.'  
'Yeah,' Harry agreed.  
'I knew you'd be the right person to tell,' Claire smiled. 'I was going to tell Uncle Severus, but I think he might have been even more disappointed if he knew I was nearly in Slytherin, but then got put in Gryffindor instead. He probably would have made me put the Sorting Hat on again, just to make sure.'  
'Yeah,' Harry grinned. 'Listen, Claire, can I ask you something?'  
'Sure,' Claire consented.  
'How come you could see the winged horses that pull the carriages?' Claire looked down. 'Listen Harry, I'm not being horrible, but I'm really not ready to talk about that yet. Maybe one day.but not now.'  
'Okay, I'm sorry,' Harry said understandingly. 'I know it's a personal question, it's just I don't know many people who can see them.'  
'I will tell you,' Claire assured him. 'When I'm ready.' Harry nodded.  
  
The next day, Harry, Hermione and Claire had Potions first thing, and Ron had Care of Magical Creatures. They checked the notice board, and it said that General Studies was Care of Magical Creatures so the other three arranged to meet Ron after their Potions lesson.  
'Why oh why did I chose to do Potions?' Harry asked Ron glumly before they parted. 'I must be mad.' Ron shook his head. 'I hate to say it mate, but I think so too.' The three students made their way down to the Dungeons. Not surprisingly, there were more Slytherin's there than there had been in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry suspected most Slytherin's were more interested in performing the Dark Arts, rather than protecting themselves from them. Among the Slytherin's there of course, was Draco Malfoy, who sat a little way in front of Harry, Claire and Hermione, who sat with Claire in the middle. When Professor Snape walked in, a big smile lit up Claire's face at the exact same moment Harry's heart sunk.  
'I only accept students who got the highest grades in Potions at O.W.L level,' he addressed the class, 'so the expected standard this year will be much higher.' He looked at Claire with pride. 'Of course for the naturally gifted among you, this will not be hard. But on the most part, you will all be expected to work very hard.' Malfoy turned around and looked at Claire. He looked disgusted that she was sitting with Harry and Hermione; he probably thought the cream of the Potions class should be sitting together.  
That lesson they had to make a Calmness Potions, which could calm a person for an hour. Harry could see what Snape meant about having to work hard, it was a much more complicated potion than Harry was used to. But he put all his concentration into making it, determined to do well. Snape as usual was prowling round the class, and when he came over to Claire, he looked into her cauldron with pride.  
'This is very good Claire,' he said. Claire grinned. 'Thank you Unc- Professor Snape.'  
'Tell me honestly, did they teach you to make this potion in America?'  
'No,' Claire shook her head.  
'Well,' Snape smiled. 'It's very good.' He then passed Hermione, who had brewed a perfect potion without comment.  
'Needs more Knarlskin Potter,' he said as he walked by. Harry looked down into his cauldron. His potion looked exactly the same as Claire's. Angrily, he opened the jar of Knarlskin, and threw some more in. At the end of the lesson they all had to give in a sample of their Potion. Snape looked at Harry's potion with a little contempt.  
'When I told you to put in more Knarlskin Potter, I didn't mean a whole jar-full.' Next he took Claire's.  
'Nicely done Claire,' he nodded and smiled. Trying to control his rising temper, Harry went back to his cauldron and cleaned up his things.  
'Don't worry Harry,' Hermione whispered to him. 'I thought you did a pretty good job at that potion, it was a very hard one.' Harry smiled. 'Thanks.' At the end of the lesson, Snape held back to talk to her for a moment. Harry and Hermione waited in the corridor for her, and they could see her talking to her uncle and giggling.  
'She does bring out the best in him,' Hermione said. 'It's a pity she's the only one he shows that nice side to.'  
'Yeah,' Harry muttered, still annoyed about Snape's comments. 'Well no wonder, he probably hasn't got much of a nice side.'  
'I think Claire would disagree with you,' Hermione said, looking at them. A moment later, Claire emerged from the dungeon, a smile on her face. 'Okay, so where's Care of Magical Creatures?'  
  
They walked out of the main school and out onto the grounds. It was a cool morning and the air was still.  
'Gosh,' Claire said, looking up at the cloudy sky. 'I'd forgotten how cold it is over here. Where I lived, it was still scorching even this late in the year.'  
'It must have been so nice,' Hermione sighed. It wasn't long before they were down at Hagrid's hut. The Care of Magical Creatures class was already standing around. Harry, Hermione and Claire went over to Ron and Neville.  
'Hi guys,' Ron said. 'How was Potions?'  
'Terrible,' Harry said, at the same time as Claire said,  
'Great!' Ron raised an eyebrow. 'Well Hagrid's been showing us Jaglings.'  
'Jaglings?' Harry queried. Ron pointed to a large cage that everyone was gathered around. He peered over Hannah Abbot's head to see what was inside. There was about a dozen of them, prowling around in the cage. They were the size of very small dogs but they had the skin of baby rats, pink and wrinkled and covered thinly with a layer of barely visible white hair. They had tiny little heads, but they opened out into a massive mouth. They bared their teeth at one another, which were extremely large for the size of their body, and snapped their powerful looking jaws. Hagrid was trying to spilt up two, which had gotten into a particularly nasty fight, but it looked like he was getting worse injuries than both of them in the process.  
It wasn't long before all of the sixth years were there, and Hagrid looked up from his task.  
'Ah, right, so you're all here then? Okay, well I've just been showing my class this group of Jaglings. Now these creatures, as you can see from the way thery're fightin', aren't really sociable animals. It's very rare to see two or more together. And can anyone who was in my class tell us why?' He looked around. Every student's face was blank. 'Anyone?' Ron sighed, and as he knew no one else was going to, he raised his hand. Hagrid smiled at him. 'Thank you Ron.'  
'They usually live by themselves because they don't like competition for food. If there are two or more in an area, they will fight for their territory, to the death if neither of them back down.'  
'Very good,' Hagrid nodded. 'And some wizards keep 'em as pets, does anyone know why?' This time, Neville raised his hand. 'Because they will eat anything and they can be used for waste disposal.'  
'That's right Neville. Although less people do these days, after an unfortunate incident when a wizard fed his Jagling so much it grew to an very large size and ate his car.' Hagrid cleared his throat. 'Now, who would like to feed one?'  
  
After General Studies, the sixth years all walked back up to the school for lunch.  
'That was a real waste of time,' Harry heard Draco Malfoy saying loudly. 'I might ask if I can have free periods instead of General Studies if I have to put up with lessons like that.' Claire looked back at him in surprise. 'That's pretty mean,' she said to Harry and Ron (Hermione was talking to Neville). 'You could see Hagrid was really trying.'  
'That's Malfoy for you,' Ron told her. They walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the table. The enchanted sky above them was getting increasingly cloudy. They ate their lunch and Ron told them about how a Jagling had nearly bitten off Neville's hand. After lunch they had a free period, and Hermione asked the others to help her do her Defense the Against the Dark Arts homework, writing a list of the topics they'd covered.  
'Would you say we have covered werewolves?' she asked. 'I mean Snape did go over them with us that time.'  
'Yeah, I'd say so,' Ron said, flicking through Magical Creatures and Their Aliments. As they hadn't known what subjects they had been doing when they bought their books, they had only been instructed to buy general magic books and they would have to use the library as their main source of material.  
'What have we got after lunch?' Claire asked.  
'Free period,' Harry told her, after looking briefly at his timetable.  
'Well we might as well stay here then,' Hermione said, looking up from her parchment. Claire looked at her watch. 'I've got to go and meet Uncle Severus in 20 minutes, he said he's got me something to say well done for getting into all my subjects. But I think he's just pleased I'm doing Potions.'  
'What do you think he's got you?' Ron asked. Claire shrugged. 'Knowing Uncle Severus, it'll be something good though!'  
  
She was right. After 20 minutes in the library, Claire went down to the dungeons to meet her uncle. A while later she returned, a small ball of fluff in her arms.  
'What have you got there, Claire,' Harry asked as she sat down.  
'It's a cat,' Claire said happily. Sure enough, it raised a tiny black head and blinked it's beady black eyes. It was a small kitten, mainly black apart from it's white paws and underbelly which went up to around it's nose.  
'It's so cute,' Hermione gushed, going over to stroke it. 'What are you going to call it?'  
'He's a boy, so I thought Calvin' Claire told them.  
'Aw, he's a little friend for Crookshanks,' Hermione smiled.  
'I wouldn't let him get near Crookshanks,' Ron advised. Hermione glared at him.  
  
Their next Potions lessons was after a General Studies lesson of Divination. Harry had thought he would never have to sit in that stuffy room every again, and seeing Trelawney struck a painful chord with him. She reminded him of the prophecy which Harry had found out about last year, that either he would kill, or be killed by Voldemort. This also reminded him of Sirius' death, something he was only managing to cope with by trying not to remember.  
The previous day they had a General Studies lesson of Transfiguration, and then Defense Against the Dark Arts where they practiced more spells, some Harry had done before and some he hadn't. It felt good to be practicing defensive spells and Harry was sure that the more he did them, the better he got.  
'That was weird,' Claire said, as they left Divination in the aromatic tower room. 'I haven't done Divination like this before, I didn't think it was going to be so.'  
'I know, we had it for two years,' Ron sighed. 'Well I've got Care of Magical Creatures now, so I'll see you guys later.' Harry sighed as they walked down to the dungeons, wishing he could be going out with Ron into the fresh air. Snape was being even nicer to Claire than usual, which Harry found sickening.  
'I hope you liked your present, Claire,' he said, as they walked into the dungeon at the beginning of the lesson.  
'He's lovely Uncle Severus,' Claire smiled sincerely.  
'Good,' Snape smiled. They all went and took their seats.  
'Now class,' Snape said, getting to his feet. 'To start the lesson, I have checked that the claming potions that you all made in our last class are safe, and I have found that none of them are poisonous in any way, so you will all now test your own.' He handed each student the small container of liquid, which they had given him at the end of their last lesson. Harry looked at his, it was the same sky blue colour and just a little to watery. He uncorked it and looked at Hermione, who was now drinking her perfect concoction. Claire was just about to drink hers. For a brief moment, Harry almost felt like stopping her. Hadn't hers been the same sky blue as his as the ends of the last lesson, not the baby blue it now was? But he shook the thought from his head. Snape had said they were all drinkable and he must have just given her someone else's by mistake. Harry drank the potion he had created. It tasted sweet and warm, and he could feel it going down into him and spreading through his body. It filled him with peacefulness and suddenly he felt relaxed and mellow.  
'Wow, this is good stuff,' Hermione said beside him. But not in her usual harsh tone, but slower.  
Harry looked around him. Most of the class just looked relaxed and calm, but Crabbe seemed to have made his too strong, for he was falling asleep at his desk.  
'For the next ten minutes,' Snape instructed them, 'I want you to observe and record the effects of this potion. I have something to do,' and with that, he left the room.  
'Well, that's not too hard for ten minutes work,' Hermione said. 'Write down the effects of a calming potion.'  
'What do you think, Claire,' Harry asked, turning to her. But she was not there. She was walking from her desk, over to where Draco Malfoy was sitting, his legs outstretched. Harry watched as she walked over to him, lent down on his desk, and whispered something in his ear. He laughed, and she giggled, running her hand through her hair.  
'What's Claire doing?' Hermione frowned. Harry shrugged, too calm from the potion to really be affected. 'Talking to Draco.' Something inside him told him this was wrong, that he should get to his feet and go over there, but he felt so tranquil that he just wanted to let her be. She would come back. They had already established that Claire wanted nothing to do with Draco. But after several minutes, she still wasn't back. In fact, she had pulled up a spare stool and was sitting down beside Draco.  
'Why is she sitting with him?' Harry asked Hermione, who was writing leisurely on a piece of parchment.  
'I don't know,' she sighed. 'Maybe she wants to talk to him about something.'  
'Maybe,' Harry agreed. But the warmness, which had spread to his every vein, was now cooling, and his calmness was fading. He was starting to feel anxious. He had been dreading so much before arriving at Hogwarts seeing Claire sitting there beside Draco, and now she was. Maybe was she just trying to be friendly, or maybe she was asking him why he had been so mean to Hagrid. But there was something in the way she was giggling so loud that Harry could hear, and the way she was stroking the back of her neck that told Harry that something was wrong. She seemed to be flirting with him! Harry's blood ran cold. Suddenly Snape came back into the room, and Harry realised he hadn't written any reactions he had had to the now fast wearing off potion. Just before he grabbed his quill to quickly scribble some words on his parchment, he was sure he saw Snape shoot a satisfied look at Claire who was smiling at Draco.  
  
Claire stayed over at the front with Draco for the rest of the lesson, and the moment Snape had dismissed them, she walked over, grabbed her bag and walked away before either Harry or Hermione could say anything.  
'Claire!' Harry called after her, but she didn't turn. Later, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Claire had been gone for a long time now.  
'Where do you think she is now?' Ron asked for the fifth time. Harry and Hermione had told him what had happened during the Potions lesson, and Ron could scarcely believe it.  
'I can't believe this,' Harry said sadly. 'Just seeing her there, sitting with Malfoy.it was terrible.' He shook his head. 'It was like Malfoy had won or something.' Suddenly, Claire walked in.  
'Claire!' Ron exclaimed, half getting to his feet, then sitting back down again. 'Where have you been?'  
'For a walk with Draco,' she said. Her voice was not as soft as it usually was. It had a sharp, almost icy tone to it.  
'Why?' Ron couldn't hide the contempt in his voice.  
'Because I thought maybe I should start spending some time with some different people.' She sighed and stared off into space suddenly. 'And I hadn't realised Draco was so.'  
'Evil?' Ron suggested.  
'Don't talk about Draco that way!' Claire snapped. 'You don't even know him!'  
'I know him well enough to know he's a totally scum bag!' Ron retorted. 'Remember how horrible he was to Hagrid? Remember how horrible he was to us?'  
'Well you aren't exactly nice to him!' Claire defended. 'And from what Draco tells me, Hagrid is a terrible teacher anyway. I don't know why you're friends with him!' Claire was getting angrier and angrier. 'In fact, I don't know why I'm a friends with you! I don't know why I'm in Gryffindor!' And with that, she stormed up to the girls dormitory.  
'Bloody hell!' Ron exclaimed. 'Malfoy's brainwashed her! She wants to be in Slytherin! Did you hear what she said about Hagrid?!' Harry was barely listening. His worst fears had just been confirmed. Claire was agreeing with everything that Draco had told her. She no longer wanted to be friends with them, she had only been nice to them because she had no one else to hang around with. And yet Harry had felt so sure, after she had been made a Gryffindor and seemed to really like them, that she really did want to be their friends. What had caused this sudden mood change? Surely Draco couldn't have that much influence over someone? Harry felt numb. I don't know why I'm friends with you spun round and round in his head.  
'I'm going to bed,' Harry said, getting to his feet. He walked up to his bed, barely conscious of what he was doing. He was realizing just how important Claire was to him. She was just one in a long list of people Harry had lost.  
  
The next morning, Ron received an owl from Fred and George at breakfast. It had a large parcel with it. Ron took off the card that was with it.  
'What is it, Ron?' Hermione asked.  
' "Ron, here's a few new designs for you to try out. Hope you enjoy them!" ' Ron ripped open the package. It was bulging with items. He picked the first one up. It was an extendable ear, but it had a tiny pair of wings.  
'Cool!' Ron exclaimed. Harry didn't see Claire until their first lesson of the day, Transfiguration. She chose not to sit with them, instead sitting with Lavender and Pavarti as Malfoy wasn't in their class. Harry sighed. He could barely concentrate on what McGonagall was saying, he couldn't take his eyes from the back of Claire's head. The light was rippling through her deep brown hair, and as she tossed it over her shoulder, he caught sight of the side of her face. What had happened to her? Harry couldn't understand it. The rest of the day went on in this vein. The next lesson was Potions which was almost unbearable for Harry. Snape was awarding Draco and Claire, who were sitting together, housepoints every other minute. Even when Draco raised his hand and incorrectly answered a question, Snape gave him five housepoints for a 'nice try'. And now Claire didn't seem to be friends with Harry anymore, Snape seemed to feel he could bully Harry worse than ever. The only thing that kept Harry from snapping was the numb, unhappy feeling inside him. The last lesson of the day, was Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was also the last lesson of the week, and Harry was very glad; it had been turning into a very bad week. Harry could barely concentrate during the lesson, and it seemed quite an important one. Professor Weasley was telling them about a project they were going to have to do for coursework called 'Defense Against the Dark Arts in a Foreign Country'. They were going to have to choose a country and look into the dangerous creatures native to that country, and the history of dark wizards in it. Harry sat making notes, not even paying attention to what he was writing. Before he knew it, the lesson was over. But as the classroom emptied, Professor Weasley called Harry over. When they were alone in the classroom, Professor Weasley asked,  
'Do you know if Claire is okay, Harry?' Harry was surprised, he thought Professor Weasley was going to tell him off for not paying attention that lesson.  
'Well, I don't know to be honest. She's decided to go off with Draco Malfoy.' Harry said miserably.  
'That's what I mean, have you noticed a change in her personality?' Professor Weasley probed. Harry wasn't quite sure why she was asking, but he answered honestly. 'Yeah, I have. One minute she was best friends with me, Ron and Hermione and now she seems to hate us.'  
'Hmmm,' Professor Weasley thought for a moment. 'Malfoy, he's that blonde Slytherin boy, isn't he?' Harry nodded.  
'I see. It's just I noticed Claire has stopped sitting with you and her behavior in class seems to have changed a little. What you have told me has added to my suspicions. Now it's important you don't mention this to anyone Harry, and I want to make it very clear I'm not accusing anyone of anything. But next time I see Claire I might be able to perform a discreet spell, which will tell me if she is under the influence of magic. Do you understand?' Harry nodded, although he wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about. What would she be accusing someone of? And why would Claire be under the influence of magic?  
'Well, anyway, how are you coping at the moment Harry?' Professor Weasley asked him.  
'Fine,' Harry answered, although really he felt the exact opposite.  
'I know it can't be easy, having lost Sirius, and not really being able to talk to anyone about it, the situation being what it is,' she said sympathetically. Harry suddenly felt compelled to ask about Sirius. 'How well did you know Sirius, Professor Weasley?' She sighed. 'Of course, the last time I saw him was when I was just a little bit older than you, when I left school. I liked Sirius a lot, he was nice to me. He and your father were always doing anything to impress girls and that included me. Although I knew that your father had a thing for your mother, even all the way back in school. They really hated Professor Snape, but you probably already know that. They were quite mean to him at times, but he usually gave as good as he got. Or tried to anyway. But those two were always very hard to live up to.' Professor Weasley shook her head as if coming out of a reminiscent trance. 'I'm sorry Harry this can't be easy to hear.'  
'No,' Harry protested. 'I like to hear what they were like, what other people knew about them.' Professor Weasley shook her head. 'You know Harry, it's hard to get over how much like your father you are.'  
'Yeah, some people like to take out their grudges with my father on me,' Harry said bitterly.  
'Professor Snape?' Professor Weasley queried. Harry nodded. 'He really hates me. I think he's having a field day now Claire doesn't like me anymore.'  
'I see,' Professor Weasley nodded. 'You know, I think he finds it hard, teaching you when you are so much like your father, I bet he sees James every time he looks at you. But still, that's no excuse to pick on you, it's your education that's going to suffer in the end. Well, anyway I'd better let you go. Try not to worry too much about Claire, I'm sure she'll be her old self in no time at all.'  
'Thanks Professor Weasley,' Harry smiled. He realized that he felt a little better for having spoken to her. And there was something in the way she said that Claire would be 'her old self in no time at all' that made Harry think that she would be able to do something about it. He walked slowly to the Great Hall, dreading seeing Claire sitting with Draco at the Slytherin's table as he knew he would. Sure enough, as when he walked in he spotted Claire sitting beside Draco, laughing at something he had just said. They both looked over at Harry as he walked in and laughed again. Draco had his arm possessively around Claire. Harry glumly went over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting having their dinner and sat down.  
'Where have you been Harry?' Ron asked. Harry outlined the conversation he had just had with Professor Weasley.  
'Oh my God!' Hermione exclaimed when he was done. She looked at both Harry and Ron who looked confused. 'Don't you understand what she is suggesting?' Ron slowly shook his head.  
'That someone's put a spell on Claire and that's why she's been acting so strangely. Oh, I can see why she told you not to mention it to anyone Harry. That's a serious accusation to be making and if she was wrong.'  
'So she thinks Malfoy's put a spell on Claire to make her like him?' Harry asked. 'I swear if he has I'll curse him, the rotten little.'  
'But that sort of spell would probably be very difficult, I don't know if Draco would be capable of it yet,' Hermione said.  
'So who else would it be then?' Ron asked.  
'Well from the sounds of it, it seems like Professor Weasley might be thinking Snape,' Hermione said.  
'Snape?' Ron frowned. 'Why would he a put a spell on his own niece? He really cares about her.'  
'Yeah, but think about it Ron,' Harry said, what Hermione had said dawning on him. 'What did Snape want Claire to do when she came to Hogwarts? Get sorted into Slytherin and be best friends with Draco Malfoy. Well he obviously can't change what house she's in but it's quite strange that she suddenly seems to be all over Draco and hate us.' Hermione nodded. 'Exactly. That's why Professor Weasley wants to cast a spell to see if Claire's under the influence of magic. I should think she'll use a spell-detector charm.'  
'What's that?' Ron asked.  
'It's a charm that can detect whether someone has a spell on someone else,' Hermione explained. 'You perform it in advance, and the next time you see the person, if they have got a spell on them, they'll say or do something specific, for example, their hair will turn purple. I should think Professor Weasley will do something only she will recognize as being a sign, like Claire saying a specific word or something.'  
'Right,' Harry said. 'But then what will she do?'  
'There are other spells she can perform to see what spell Claire is under and who cast it, but they're a little more complicated,' Hermione told them.  
'Wow, I can't believe we are actually going to find out what's wrong with Claire.,' Ron said happily.  
'Yeah,' Harry agreed. He was just worried that Professor Weasley would find out that Claire wasn't under any spells. 


	5. Chapter 5

That evening Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the library, doing their homework. On a table in the corner sat Claire and Draco Crabbe and Goyle came into the library but Draco saw them before Claire, and behind her back motioned for them to leave. Looking disappointed they turned and went back out again. A moment later, both Claire and Draco laughed loudly.  
'I wish we could hear what they are saying,' Harry said angrily.  
'Actually, there is a way,' Ron said, taking a small box from his pocket.  
'What's that?' Hermione asked. Ron opened the box. Inside was a winged extendable ear and a pair of lips.  
'What you do,' Ron said, 'is you put this spell on the ear,' he held out a small piece of paper, 'and they follow the person round so you can hear what they are saying. This is the receiver,' he pointed to the lips, 'and they work up to a mile away.'  
'Wow, Fred and George are genius's,' Harry said, impressed. He looked at the piece of paper. On it was written 'Loco [NAME] Specifico'.  
'Shall I try it?' Ron asked. Harry nodded. Ron picked up his wand, and pointed it at the ear, saying quietly, 'Loco Claire Specifco.' The ear immediately sprung to life. It flew up into the air, and zoomed over the table where Draco and Claire were sitting. It went and lurked under the table where they could not see it, but it could hear them. The lips started moving and Claire's voice started coming through them. It was barely audible though, so Ron turned the small knob on the back of them, which turned the volume up.  
'.I wish you were in my Defense Against the Dark Arts class,' Claire was saying. 'It would make it so much more interesting.'  
'I know, but when am I ever going to need to protect myself from the dark arts, eh?' Draco said. 'Claire, I'm so glad you've seen the light and realized who you should be hanging around with.'  
'Me too Draco, I just love spending time with you, you're so.'  
'Excuse me, Claire, could I have a word with you?' Harry, Ron and Hermione had been so busy watching the lips speak Claire and Draco's words that they hadn't noticed Professor Weasley come in.  
'Of course,' Claire said, getting to her feet. She then clapped her hands together once and looked a little confused about why she had done it.  
'I bet that was it,' Hermione said excitedly. 'Clapping her hands, that was the sign that she's under a spell.' They watched as Claire followed Professor Weasley from the room, and the extendable ear soured after them.  
  
The lips were still for a few minutes as they walked. From the length of time they took, it sounded like they were going to Professor Weasley's office. After a tense silence, the lips sprung into action. It was Professor Weasley's voice.  
'I'm sorry I dragged you up here Claire, I just need you to do something for me.'  
'That's alright Annabelle,' Claire said. 'What is it?'  
'This is probably going to sound a little strange, but could you put your hand on this mirror for me?' Professor Weasley asked.  
'Okay.' Claire said, sounding a little confused.  
'A magic mirror.' Hermione muttered during the brief pause.  
'Okay, now take your hand away Claire,' Professor Weasley instructed.  
'Annabelle, I don't understand, why has the mirror turned pink? And why isn't it reflecting my face, why is it showing Uncle Severus?' Claire asked, even more confused.  
'Snape,' Harry muttered.  
'Claire, I'd like you to come with me,' Professor Weasley said gravely. Harry, Ron and Hermione then had to wait another few minutes.  
'I can't believe it's Snape,' Hermione said. 'I mean, I never thought he'd go as far to put his own niece under a spell.'  
'I can believe it,' Harry said bitterly.  
'Yeah, that git would do anything to get at Harry, when are you going to realize that he's evil Hermione?' Ron said.  
'I don't think he's evil Ron,' Hermione said. 'He's just.got problems.'  
'Wait here a moment Claire, I need to speak to your uncle alone,' the lips started talking again, in Professor Weasley's voice.  
'Okay,' Claire said quietly. A moment later, Professor Weasley spoke again.  
'Severus.'  
'Annabelle. What are you doing here?' Snape's voice had a strange quality to it that Harry had never heard before.  
'I've come to talk to you about Claire, Severus. I know what you've done to her' Professor Weasley said coolly.  
'Done to her? I'm not quite sure what you.'  
'Don't pretend you don't know,' Professor Weasley snapped. 'I never thought you'd sink this low, as to bewitch our own niece.'  
'Have you told her?' Snape asked urgently. 'Please don't tell me you've told her.'  
'No,' Professor Weasley assured him. 'You're going to tell her.'  
'I.can't tell her. She'll never forgive me.please Annabelle.'  
'Why did you do it Severus?' Professor Weasley asked.  
'You don't know what it was like Annabelle,' Snape said bitterly. 'Seeing her with Harry, it was like James had a piece of the one thing that I love most in this world.'  
'James is gone, Severus. Harry is his son, not his ghost. You've got to realize that!' Professor Weasley said.  
'I just thought that if Claire and Draco got to know each other, then they were bound to be friends. The potion is due to wear off soon anyway. Do we really need to tell her?' Snape asked desperately.  
'I can't let this go Severus, for Claire's sake. I care about her too. If you don't tell her, then I will. Look Severus, I'm not just doing this for Claire, I'm worried about you too. How long is this James thing going to go on? It's not healthy, I don't know why you can't just move on.' Snape obviously did not want to discuss this, because he said, 'I want to speak to my niece Annabelle, where is she?'  
'She's outside,' Professor Weasley told him. 'Severus, I am sorry, but you know I couldn't let this.'  
'Just get her,' Snape said icily.  
'Claire, can you come in your uncle wants to talk to you,' Professor Weasley said slightly louder than she had been speaking before.  
'Hi Uncle Severus, what's up?' Claire asked.  
'I think I'll leave you two to it,' Professor Weasley said. 'Severus, I'll talk to you later.'  
'What's going on Uncle Severus?' Claire asked.  
'Listen Claire, you really like Draco Malfoy at the moment, don't you?' Snape asked carefully  
'Oh yes, Uncle Severus. Draco is so.' Claire began dreamily.  
'Well, there's a reason for that. See I knew that you and Draco would get on, if you had the chance to get to know one another. And you are, aren't you? But the reason you do like him so much at the moment.is because of me,' Snape said. It sounded as though he was struggling to say all this.  
'What do you mean?' Claire asked, completely confused.  
'Well I thought that if I gave you something which would make you like Draco for a couple of days, you would carry on liking him after it wore of. I was just doing what I thought was best for you, giving you the chance to get to know Draco so you would make some more suitable friends..'  
'You mean.you gave a me potion and that's why I like Draco so much?' Claire asked, sounding hurt, realizing what he meant.  
'I only thought that I was doing what's best for you.' Snape said. 'Here, drink this. It's an antidote; it'll make the potion wear off instantly. Then you'll see.you'll still like Draco and you'll know I was right.'  
'Give it to me now Uncle,' Claire said in an unfeeling voice. There was silence as Claire drunk the potion.  
'I can't believe this,' Ron said quietly to Harry.  
'I know,' Harry said tensely. They waited with baited breath, wondering whether Snape was right and Claire would still like Draco, or whether she would be back to her old self.  
'Uncle Severus, I can't believe you did this to me. You completely betrayed my trust. Now I'm going to find Harry and apologize. And I just hope he can accept my apology after what I have done. Not just him, Ron and Hermione too, my real friends.' As Claire stormed from the dungeons, they could hear her sobbing. Harry had been filled with a warm joy when Claire had spoken her last words, but now the sound of her crying was unbearable.  
'Turn it off Ron,' Harry said. Ron slowly turned to volume dial to silent, but he was smiling. 'She likes us again!' Harry had to find her. He got to his feet, and left the library. Ron went to get up and follow him, but Hermione put out her hand to stop him.  
'Leave them Ron,' she said. Harry walked in the direction of the dungeons, further and further down into the school. Finally he found Claire, walking towards him in the direction of the library. She was crying. When she saw Harry, she ran to him.  
'Oh Harry, I'm so sorry.' she sobbed. Harry put his arms around her, and she cried on his shoulder.  
'Shhh, it's okay,' he said soothingly.  
'No, it's not,' Claire choked. 'I've treated you so badly.can you ever forgive me Harry?'  
'Of course,' he said without hesitation.  
'Oh, thank you,' she smiled. 'But it wasn't me.it was Uncle Severus. He wanted me to be friends with Draco so he put a spell on me.' Harry decided it wouldn't be a good idea to mention that he already knew all this, so he kept quiet '.I can't believe he would do this to me. He's my only family and I love him so much.and he's completely betrayed me. Oh Harry,' fresh tears began to fall. Harry knew that there was only one thing that he could say to make her feel better, even though it would kill him to say it. 'I'm sure your uncle was only trying to do what he thought was best for you.'  
'Don't defend him Harry, what he did was unforgivable. Can you imagine if someone you were that close to tried to control you like that, tried to turn you into somebody that you're not?' Claire said angrily.  
'No, I can't imagine,' Harry said. 'But I don't have anyone left who could do that to me.'  
'I'm sorry Harry, I didn't think, I.' Claire apologized.  
'It's okay, I just know that your Uncle really does care about you, no matter what I think of him and no matter what you think of him right now. Now come on, dry those eyes and let's go up to the library. I'm sure Ron and Hermione will want to see you,' Harry told her. As they started walking back in the direction Harry had just come from, Harry grabbed the extendable ear that was still flying along behind Claire, and put it in his pocket.  
  
Now Claire was reunited with Harry, Ron and Hermione they had a great weekend. The only bad thing was that Claire was still upset about her Uncle. The first Potions lesson of the next week was on Tuesday. Draco had saved the seat beside him for Claire and was surprised when she did not sit in it. He was even more surprised that she sat back with Harry and Hermione.  
'Claire, why don't you come and sit here,' Draco said, turning to talk to her.  
'Um, no thanks Draco,' Claire declined. 'I'd rather not.' Draco looked like he'd been slapped. 'Well, where have you been, I haven't seen you all weekend?'  
'I've been spending time with my real friends, I was neglecting them a bit,' Claire told him. 'Maybe you should start paying a bit more attention to your friends, or you might end up losing them too,' she indicated to Crabbe and Goyle. Just then Professor Snape walked in, and Draco turned back round to face the front. The lesson was quite awkward. Claire didn't put up her hand once and she could barely look at her Uncle. When he came around to look at their potions they were making, he commented on how good Claire's was, and she didn't even acknowledge him. At the end of the lesson, Snape said,  
'Claire, can I have a word please?'  
'Sorry Professor, I've got somewhere I've really got to be,' Claire said, before leaving the classroom.  
'Don't you think you're being a little hard on him?' Hermione asked Claire as they walked to History of Magic General Studies.  
'I don't think so,' Claire said. 'He hasn't even apologized to me yet.'  
'Well maybe that was what he wanted to talk to you about,' Hermione said.  
'Look Hermione, what he did to me was serious. I'm not just going to forget about it,' Claire said.  
'I know that it's wrong to put a spell on someone without his or her consent, but how serious was the spell? Okay so you didn't like us for a couple of days but still.' Hermione pointed out.  
'Why is everyone defending him so suddenly?"' Claire asked. 'It's the principle. You don't put a spell on somebody without them knowing especially your own family!'  
'Just don't forget that he is your family,' Harry pointed out.  
'I'll treat him like family when he starts to act like it,' Claire said angrily. After lunch they had a free period and Harry and Claire went to the Gryffindor common room, but Ron and Hermione said they wanted to go to the library to do some homework.  
'I know this might sound completely weird, but don't you think Ron and Hermione would make a cute couple,' Claire asked.  
'Well they argue like they've been married for ten years,' Harry pointed out, and Claire giggled.  
'You know, I was a bit of a matchmaker at my old school, how about I try and get them together? Oh, wait a minute, you're not interested in Hermione, are you?' Claire checked. Harry laughed and shook his head. 'No, Hermione is definitely just a friend.'  
'Good,' Claire smiled. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and Harry spoke the password,  
'Hobgoblin.' The portrait swung inwards, and they went into the cozy common room. Seamus and Dean were sitting in two armchairs by the fireplace, Ginny on Dean's lap. Harry and Claire went and sat in a corner.  
'I love having free periods now,' Claire said.  
'Yeah,' Harry agreed. 'It's nice having a break between lessons.'  
'We've got Charms next, haven't we?' Claire asked. Harry nodded.  
'Look Harry, I just wanted to apologize again for the whole Draco thing. I know I was under the influence of magic, but still, I feel as though there could have been something I could have done differently.'  
'Don't be silly,' Harry smiled. 'I know it wasn't your fault, and don't try and tell yourself that it is.' Claire smiled back at him. 'You know.Draco said a lot of mean stuff about you, and because of the way I felt about him, I agreed with him, but I didn't mean a word of it.'  
'I know you didn't,' Harry insisted. 'Claire, you weren't yourself, you've just got to try and forget about what happened. I'm just relieved we got you back.'  
'Yeah?' Claire grinned.  
'Well, I mean to say all of us are,' Harry said quickly. 'Ron Hermione and me. But.particularly me.'  
'Harry I.listen, I feel like I can trust you now and because of what you've been through I guess I can feel like I can talk to you. I think I can tell you what.well basically why I've been at school in America for the last 5 years,' Claire said, taking her time to consider what she was saying.  
'You can tell me anything,' Harry told her. Claire took a deep breath. 'Okay. My mother was a muggle; my father was a wizard. My mother knew this but she didn't really know much about our world. My father was part of the fight against Voldemort when my mother fell pregnant with me, and he was killed by Death Eaters before I was even born. My mother was distraught. She had me and kept me away from the wizarding world and told me nothing about it, hoping I would not be one myself. She believed that most wizards are evil because of all the evil that was around then, what she didn't know was that you defeated Voldemort less than a year later. But she was faced with a problem because obviously I am a witch. Which put a sort of a barrier between my mother and I, because she still believed that most witches and wizards are evil. When she realised what I was she contacted my father's brother, Uncle Severus for help. I think my mother was a little afraid of me, so I spent a lot of time with Uncle Severus what I was growing up. When I got to the age where I needed to be sent to school, of course Uncle Severus wanted me to go to Hogwarts. But my mother wanted me sent away. As far as she was concerned, if I had to go into the wizarding community she wanted it to be as far away as possible from where my father was killed. And I have a feeling she wasn't to keen on the idea of me coming home every Christmas having learnt all this magic, because I went to school in America, I could only come home over the summer. And on school holidays when I should have been my mother coming over to visit me, it was Uncle Severus. And I would spend a lot of time in the summer staying with him too, so you can see why we are so close. It's strange but I feel closer to him than I do my own mother. I know this is going to sound wicked, But it feels more like Uncle Severus is my father, and I don't have a mother, when in reality I have a mother but my father is dead. Well, anyway, last year, when everything happened with Voldemort Uncle Severus had to express to my mother that he was unhappy with me being so far away and that he would feel a lot better if I was at Hogwarts where he could keep a close eye on me. And besides, I was old enough to decide for myself where I went to school, and if she wanted me to stay with him during holidays, that was fine. How could my mother argue with that? So I came here. So that's it really. The story of my life.' Harry looked at Claire in relative shock. After everything Harry had been through, he found it hard to think about other people's pain, but it seemed like Claire had experienced a little of what Harry had to endure. Now things that Harry had not understood before fell into place.  
'Claire.I'm sorry.'  
'Don't be, I'm not. Uncle Severus has been as good as two parents. That is why I'm so hurt about what he did to me, because I never thought that he would do anything to hurt me,' Claire smiled. Harry was overcome by that smile; a sign of such beautiful optimism that looked like it could face anything. Suddenly, he was overcome with the urge to hold her close and shelter her from the world, keep her safe and happy and ensure that nothing would ever hurt her. He wanted to feel the soft warmth of her skin and the silky caress of her hair. He longed more than anything to kiss her, to feel her lips press against his.These thoughts hit him like a train but he shook them quickly from his mind. Claire obviously needed his support and what was he thinking? About the clear blue of her eyes. Harry felt bad.  
'Well,' he said, 'obviously I don't need to tell you that I know what it's like to lose a parent, or never know your father. So if you need someone to talk to.'  
'I don't like to dwell on the past,' Claire admitted. 'And why should I be sad? I never knew my father, and how can you miss what you never had? What I do know is that someone needs to defeat that evil that had prevented me from ever meeting him, from you ever meeting your parents. And someone nearly did once.' Claire smiled again. Harry smiled back. He felt like she was paying him a compliment for something that he couldn't even remember doing.  
'Do you ever worry..?' Harry asked tentatively. 'That'll you'll lose even more people you love? Sometimes I think that when I'm around I'm putting the people I'm close to in danger because of who I am,' Harry was voicing thoughts he had never shared with anyone. ' Like you. I thought we'd just started to get close and then I'd lost you.'  
'I'm sorry Harry.'Claire said looking distressed. 'I didn't mean.'  
'It's okay,' Harry assured her. You're back now. It was just an example.'  
'Harry, you can never blame yourself for the bad things that happen. Crimes are the fault of those who perpetrate them and no one else,' Claire told him. Harry nodded. 'You're right.' Just then, Hermione and Ron came in.  
'Hey Harry guess what,' Ron said, walking over. 'There's going to be a Halloween Party.'  
'We just saw a notice on the noticeboard. You have to dress up,' Hermione added rather excitedly. 'Won't that be fun Claire?'  
'Sure,' Claire smiled. 'We can give each other a make-over, look really nice, yeah?'  
'Yeah!' Hermione said happily. 'I'm going to go and see what I have to wear,' she said.  
'I'll come with you,' Claire said, following Hermione up to their dormitory. 'See you in a bit Harry.'  
'So are you going to ask someone to go to the party with you?' Ron asked. Harry shrugged, thinking he would love to ask Claire, but probably would be far to shy to ask.  
'I was thinking of maybe asking Claire.' Ron said slightly unsurely.  
'Claire.' Harry nearly choked on the chocolate frog he had just taken a bite out of.  
'Why, don't you think she'd want to go with me?' Ron asked worriedly.  
'No it's just.I thought you might ask Hermione,' Harry said quickly.  
'Hermione?' Ron frowned.  
'Well yeah, I mean I thought there was something going on between you and Hermione lately,' Harry said, the only indication he had of that was Claire's earlier comment of getting them together.  
'Me.and Hermione?' Ron repeated. 'No, I don't think so. Why, did she tell you that she likes me?'  
'No,' Harry said quickly. 'Just an impression I got. But think about it, yeah? Asking Hermione to the party, that is.'  
'Do you just think that Claire will turn me down?' Ron asked.  
'No, no,' Harry said raising his hands. 'I didn't mean that at all.'  
'Good,' Ron said. Harry sighed with relief.  
'Well, I'm probably not going to ask anyone,' Harry said. 'I'm sure it'll be way more fun without having to worry about a girl anyway.'  
'Maybe you're right. Maybe we should just all go as friends,' Ron mused. Harry looked up the clock. It was nearly time to go to Charms. A couple of minutes later Claire and Hermione came back down, ready to go to their lesson.  
  
Harry, Ron, Claire and Hermione arranged to go into Hogsmead the next weekend. As sixth formers, they were allowed to go whenever they wanted, as long as they signed a book to say they were going out of school before they left. Harry and Ron wanted to raid Zonko's and Honeydukes but Claire and Hermione wanted to find nice outfits for Halloween. Walking across the Hogwarts grounds, they saw Draco Malfoy, who looked terribly bitter that Claire was with Harry.  
'Hey Claire,' he called to her. 'Want to go with me to the Halloween Party?'  
'Um, no thanks Draco,' Claire called back politely. Draco's cheeks flushed.  
'When are you going to get the hint that she ain't interested,' Ron called.  
'Ron!' Claire hissed.  
'And like she's interested in you Weasley,' Draco countered. 'Oh well, at least you know she's not friends with you for your money, eh?'  
'Least she wants to be my friend, Malfoy,' Ron shouted, before walking out of the Hogwarts gates.  
'You know, you two are as bad as each other,' Claire said, shaking her head.  
'How can you say that I'm as bad as him?' Ron retorted.  
'Okay, maybe not.'Claire admitted. 'But still.'  
'Oh well, let's forget about that creep,' Hermione interjected. 'And get shopping!' The girls and boys spilt up when they reached Hogsmead and agreed to meet up in an hour in The Three Broomsticks. Claire and Hermione went to a dress shop, and Ron and Harry went to Zonkos. After just less that an hour, Ron and Harry were walking to The Three Broomsticks when Harry spotted a beautiful shining jewel in the window of a small shop. Harry stopped and looked at it. It was a silver necklace with a pentagram in a heart, and shining pink jewels. He could just picture it around Claire's neck. He looked at the price tag beside it, and realised he had just enough Galleons left to buy it.  
'I just want to go in here for a sec, Ron,' Harry said to his friend who was looking at the broomstick in the window of the next shop.  
'Okay,' Ron said, not taking his eyes from the broom. Harry went into the shop. It smelt pungently of incense. There was a very old, short woman sitting behind the counter.  
'Um, excuse me, could I have that heart necklace in the window?' Harry asked.  
'Are you sure you can afford that, boy?' the woman asked, skeptically raising an eyebrow.  
'Yes, if the price you've put up is right,' Harry informed her.  
'Powerful necklace, that is,' the woman warned him getting up and going over to the window. 'Given to me by a traveler. Who knows what powers it possesses?' Harry wondered if the woman was trying to put him off buying it. Maybe she though he was going to pay her with fake Galleons. She took the necklace from the display in the window, and put it into a plush red case.  
'That'll be 7 Galleons please,' the woman demanded, holding out her hand. Harry gave her the last of his money.  
'Thank you very much,' the woman said, pouring the coins into her till. 'Have a nice day.'  
'Thank you,' Harry replied as he walked from the shop. It was good being back in the fresh air. It had been very stuffy in the shop. Ron was still staring at the broom.  
'Come on Ron,' Harry said, dragging his friend away towards The Three Broomsticks.  
'What did you buy Harry?' Ron asked.  
'Oh, nothing much,' Harry said flippantly. Claire and Hermione were already sitting in The Three Broomsticks.  
'Hi Harry, hi Ron,' they both said. Hermione seemed cheerful, but Claire seemed a little gloomy.  
'You girls get anything nice?' Ron asked.  
'Oh yes, I found what I'm wearing for the Halloween party,' Hermione said brightly.  
'There was nothing there for me though,' Claire said. 'I have absolutely nothing to wear. I guess I won't be able to go to the ball after all.' She sighed. Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
'Can't Hermione lend you something?' Ron asked.  
'Maybe,' Claire said, but she didn't seem too happy about it.  
  
When they got back to the castle that afternoon, they went up to the Gryffindor common room.  
'Hey, Claire,' Ginny called when they walked in. She was sitting playing Wizarding Chess with Dean. 'That's for you, I think.' She pointed to a large parcel sitting by the fire. Curiously, Claire went over to it. There was a card on it reading,  
  
brbrcenterClaire,  
Sorry  
Love SSbrbr  
  
'It's from Uncle Severus,' Claire said tersely. 'If he thinks he is going to buy me back.'  
'I'm sure he's not trying to buy you back,' Hermione said soothingly. 'He probably just wants to show you how sorry he is.'  
'Maybe I shouldn't open it.' Claire pondered.  
'No, I think you should, Hermione said. 'See what it is, at least. You don't have to accept it.'  
'Okay.' Claire gave in. She pulled off the wrapping paper, to reveal shining white material. Claire pulled it out. It was a dress.  
'Oh my gosh,' she murmured in awe. 'How did he know..?' Harry and Ron who were sitting a little way away came over to look, but Claire quickly grabbed the dress and ran up to her dormitory. Harry and Ron watched her, confused.  
'What's all that about?' Ron asked.  
'I don't think she wanted you to see what it was,' Hermione said.  
'Why?' Harry asked.  
'Beats me,' Hermione lied.  
  
'So does this mean you've forgiven Snape then?' Ron asked as they walked to dinner that evening.  
'Not quite yet,' Claire said. 'He needs to regain my trust first, and I don't know how he's going to do that, but it's not going to be as easy as waving a wand. Or putting a Potion on me, come to that.' When they reached the dining hall, Snape was sitting at the teacher's table, beside Professor Weasley. He looked over at Claire as she walked in. She gave him a tiniest of smiles, and he smiled back at her. He knew that he was far from forgiven, but he had begun to bridge the gap.  
Everyone was very glad that Claire was sitting back at the Gryffindor table.  
'Hey Claire,' Seamus said to her across the table. 'You going to this Halloween party?'  
'Yeah,' Claire nodded.  
'Well, if you need a handsome escort, you know where to come,' he winked.  
'Thanks Seamus,' Claire laughed.  
'What are you going as?' Ginny asked. Claire lent across the table and whispered in her ear.  
'Ohhh, nice,' Ginny smiled. 'I can't wait, it's going to be so much fun.'  
'Yeah,' Claire agreed. She heard Hermione giggle, and looked over to see what had made her laugh. Ron was saying something to her, which was apparently very funny because Hermione was laughing a lot.  
'We really should get those two together,' Claire whispered in Harry's ear. Harry checked to make sure they weren't listening, and then said back to Claire in a quiet tone, 'I'm not sure if he was interested. I suggested he ask her to the Halloween party, and he seemed quite surprised I suggested it, apparently hadn't even crossed his mind. He was more interested in asking you.'  
'Me?' Claire looked surprised now. 'Really? Well I mean I like Ron a lot but I really do think he and Hermione make a better couple. Oh, do you think Ron's going to ask me, I don't think I'll have the heart to say no, I wouldn't want it to affect out friendship.'  
'I don't know,' Harry said. 'But not if we can get him to ask Hermione first.'  
  
After dinner they all went up to the common room. They all sat and helped each other with their Charms homework for a little while, which had to be in on their next lesson on Monday afternoon. When they were done, Hermione packed up her things and yawned loudly. 'I think I'm going to get off to bed now. You coming Claire?'  
'No, I think I'll stay up for a bit longer,' Claire said.  
'Okay, bye then,' Hermione said, walking over to the stairs up to the girl's dormitory.  
''Night Hermione,' Harry called.  
'Goodnight Hermione,' Ron added.  
''Night,' she called back down the stairs.  
'So,' Claire said to Ron when Hermione was out of earshot. 'Here's an idea, why don't you ask Hermione to go to the Halloween party with you? I'm sure she'd say yes.' Ron frowned. 'Harry said the exact same thing. Why does everyone think there's something going on between Hermione and me?'  
'Really? Harry you said that?' Claire asked, feigning surprise.  
'Yeah,' Harry nodded. 'Funny you should think it too.'  
'Well.to be honest I hadn't really thought about it,' Ron admitted. 'I've never thought of Hermione like that before. Although, she did look really nice when we had the Yule Ball.'  
'And she's going to look even nicer this year, because I am going to give her a total make-over,' Claire grinned.  
'Well, I'll certainly think about it,' Ron said. 'In fact, I think I might go to bed and think about it now.'  
'Well I'm going to stay here for a bit. Not really tired yet,' Harry said.  
'Okay,' Ron nodded, and went up to his room. Again, Harry and Claire were left alone in the common room.  
'You know,' Harry said, 'it's all well and good persuading Ron to ask Hermione to the party, but what if she says no?'  
'Hmmm, good point,' Claire said. 'Well, maybe I can catch her before she goes to sleep, use my magic powers on her. 'Night Harry,' Claire got up, and went over to the stairs up to the girl's dormitory.  
''Night,' Harry called after her. He was left alone to think. Every day he spent with Claire, Harry felt like he liked her more. But Harry felt guilty. The more he thought about Claire, the less he was thinking about Sirius. Although Harry knew it was the only thing he could do, he felt guilty for getting on with his life. But what else was there? Life was moving on, things were happening every day. Harry decided that he would just have to remember Sirius, and remember that he would have wanted Harry to enjoy his life. Harry was a little worried though. Although it felt like life was getting back to normal, he knew that it wasn't. Voldemort was out there somewhere and he was getting stronger all the time. Harry could feel it.  
  
Harry was in a field, dancing with Claire. It was dark, and people, who were laughing and smiling, surrounded them. Some of them were holding torches whose flickering light illuminated Claire's pretty face. But suddenly, Harry felt as though he was being overcome by something. The smiling faces darkened and Harry could see that they were cloaked. The laughter changed to shouts and jeers. Harry looked down at Claire who was now lying limply in his arms. Her eyes were open and her breathing was erratic and she looked very pale. Harry took his wand, pointed it at the woman, and heard himself murmuring words that he wasn't even aware he was saying. A bolt came from his wand and struck the girl, making her cry out in pain and her body jolt sharply. There was a raucous cheer from the crowd. The girl was shaking violently now and her pale brow was beaded with cold sweat. Harry then realised that it wasn't Claire. He wasn't sure if had never been Claire in the first place, or if she had changed, but now it was a grown woman he held in his arms. She looked older than her years, and she looked dreadfully tired as if she wished deaths sweet kiss would just come and take her. Again, Harry's wand was aimed at the woman, and he spoke the words, which unleashed a punishment of pain upon her. The woman cried out, tears now streaming down her cheeks. The crowd were loving it.  
'Please, she whimpered. 'Please.'  
'Shall I finish her off?' Harry heard himself shout. The crowd replied loudly with affirmative.  
'Nooo,' the woman pleaded.  
'Avada Krevada!' Harry proclaimed loudly. The he felt the power of the curse leave his wand like the recoil from a bullet from a gun. The woman's body slumped in his arms; she was dead. Harry let her fall to the floor and there was an almighty cry from the crowd around him. It was deafeningly loud. So loud it was hurting Harry's head. The pain was growing and growing and the people were getting closer and closer. Harry realised that the pain was not in his ears, but his scar. It was a blinding pain and the roaring around him was getting louder and louder making the pain worse and worse and the people were getting closer and closer, closing in around Harry until he was shrouded in darkness. 


	6. Chapter 6

'Harry? Harry! Are you all right?' Harry opened his eyes and the pain instantly subsided, although he was left with an insistent throbbing on his forehead. Harry was in his bed, his covers askew. Ron was standing over him, and a little distance back stood Neville, Seamus and Dean, looking anxious.  
'Are you okay Harry?' Seamus asked tentatively. 'You were screaming.' Harry couldn't answer for a moment.  
'Voldemort.he killed someone. A woman. I saw it.I was there.' Harry gasped. He felt very short of breath.  
'I'm going to get Dumbledore,' Ron said without hesitation.  
'No,' Harry protested feebly, but it was too late, Ron was gone.  
'What happened Harry?' Neville asked.  
'I'm not sure.' Harry said. 'I was in a field.there was loads of people. There was a woman and Voldemort he.he killed her.'  
'Are you sure it wasn't just a dream Harry?' Dean asked. Harry shook his head. 'It was real.I can tell.'  
Just then, Claire and Hermione burst in. 'Is everything okay?' Claire asked anxiously.  
'We heard shouting,' Hermione said. She looked over at the bed where everyone was crowded round Harry. 'Harry, are you alright?'  
'He had a nightmare,' Seamus said.  
'It wasn't a nightmare,' Harry corrected. 'It was real.'  
'Are you sure it wasn't just a vivid dream?' Dean asked.  
'No!' Harry insisted. Silence fell over the room as Dumbledore came back in followed by Ron.  
'Everyone back to your beds,' Dumbledore commanded. 'Harry doesn't need you all fussing round him.' Everyone reluctantly went back to their beds.  
'I hope you're okay Harry,' Claire said as they left the room.  
'Harry, could you come with me?' Dumbledore asked.  
'Okay,' Harry said, getting out of bed. His legs trembled a little when he put his weight on them and he felt drained and weak. Harry clutched his scar as he walked, for it still hurt. Dumbledore took Harry to the hospital wing.  
'Oh no, I'm fine, I don't need to see.'Harry protested.  
'Just to make sure you're okay,' Dumbledore said, looking at Harry over his half-moon spectacles. 'Also, I thought it would be a good place to talk to you in private. I thought you might find it easier to tell me exactly what happened without all your friends listening in.' Harry submitted and followed Dumbledore into the starch white ward. Madam Pomfrey was in there, fussing about with sheets. As soon as Harry walked in she hurried him over to his bed and started taking his temperature and all sorts of other vital statistics. Eventually, she came to a verdict.  
'This boy is in perfect health,' she proclaimed.  
'I told you,' Harry muttered.  
'Now, Madam Pomfrey, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to talk to Harry alone,' Dumbledore said politely  
'Of course Professor,' Madam Pomfrey agreed. 'Now you take care Harry.' With that, she left.  
'Now Harry,' Dumbledore said. 'Tell me exactly what happened. You know last time you had a dream like this, Voldemort was sending it to you to trick you.'  
'I'm sure this wasn't one of those dreams, I think I was seeing what he was seeing. I was experiencing what was happening right then,' Harry explained.  
'What exactly happened?' Dumbledore asked. Harry explained the dream in great detail. The only thing he didn't mention was that the woman had originally been Claire, and he tried to tell it from a point of view that didn't make it sound like he was Voldemort. Dumbledore asked Harry questions for a while before finally letting him go back to bed. Harry was glad, he was physically exhausted. But before Harry left, Dumbledore added one last thing.  
'Harry I really think it would be a good idea if you carried on with your Occulemcy.' Harry sighed. 'Do I have to?'  
'I think it would be for your own good,' Dumbledore nodded. 'But go up to bed now, I'll arrange something tomorrow.'  
Great, Harry thought, walking back to the Gryffindor tower. Just what I needed, more time spent with Snape.  
  
The next day, everyone was being sympathetic with Harry. Harry really didn't need everyone fussing round him and told everyone he was fine. The spent the day relaxing and doing homework. After the commotion of the previous night, Harry forgot to ask Claire about speaking to Hermione until late in the afternoon.  
'What did she say?' he asked as soon as they got a moment alone together.  
'Well, I asked her what she thought about Ron, like I was just having a girly chat with her. She said that he was "a good friend but in all honesty he could sometimes be annoying." I said that "I didn't mean it like that but what did she think of him in a romantic way?" She said she'd "never thought about him like that before." I said "well think about it now." Basically I ended up persuading her that it would be a good idea for her to say yes if he asked her to the Halloween Party.' Claire explained.  
'Nice one,' Harry grinned. 'Is there anything you can't do?'  
'I'm sure one day I'll find something,' Claire said playfully. 'So are you thinking of asking anyone?'  
'Well there is someone I wouldn't mind going with,' Harry admitted. 'I don't know if I'll ask her though.'  
'Well, whoever it is sure is a lucky girl,' Claire smiled. Harry felt a glow of warmth inside, but he knew she was probably just saying that to be nice. But the feeling was almost enough to drown out the aching from Harry's scar, which had been bothering him all day.  
'So, how are you Harry?' Claire asked. 'I know you don't want to talk about it but I'm just concerned about you.'  
'That's twice you've been woken up in the night by me, I'm sorry,' Harry apologized. 'The thing is, Voldemort somehow transferred some of his powers to me all those years ago. So now sometimes when he's feeling angry my scar hurts badly and sometimes I have dreams about what he's doing.'  
'I know, Hermione told me,' Claire admitted. 'You saved Ron's dads life by having one of those dreams. And the last one you had.'  
'Well anyway I had one of those dreams last night. It was bad because he killed a woman, and it's like I'm seeing it and there's nothing I can do about it and by the time I wake up she's already dead.'  
'Oh Harry,' Claire put her hand on his in an act of comfort. The feeling of her skin against his sent tingles up Harry's arm. 'I just wish I could do something to help you, but this whole thing is so big it's out of my control.' Harry smiled at her. 'Just being my friend is helping.' Claire smiled back at him.  
  
All too soon it was Monday morning. Their first lesson was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Weasley was happy to see Claire sitting with Harry, Hermione and Ron again. They had to research for their project that lesson. It would have been rather boring, but Harry just enjoyed spending the time with Claire. Harry was contemplating asking Claire if she wanted to go to the Halloween Party with him. But something held him back. It wasn't just the fact that he knew Ron had been thinking about asking her; Harry was also scared of rejection. He didn't want Claire to feel pressured into saying yes, but he knew it could make things weird if she said no. So Harry said nothing. He had five days to pluck up the courage, so he saw no rush. By their next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, on Wednesday afternoon, Harry still felt like he had time. Potions that Tuesday had been less frosty than before, Claire was being civil with her Uncle. Their next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson was on Friday afternoon at the end of the day. There were a couple of hours before the Party, and Harry still hadn't asked Claire. Ron had complied with Claire's plans and asked Hermione is she wanted to go with him to the Party, as "friends". Hermione had said yes, which had made Claire happy. She had been successful! Harry knew, as Hermione and Ron were talking to Neville, that if he didn't ask Claire now, then he never would be able to.  
'Oh well, Harry,' Claire said. 'We've got Ron and Hermione together, but neither of us have anyone to go to the Party with. You didn't ask your mystery girl, did you?' Harry shook his head. 'I wanted to, but I know someone else who wanted to go with her, and I didn't want to upset them.'  
'Ah, you should've gone for it,' Claire said encouragingly. 'You can't live your life to please other people, if you wanted to go with her you should've asked.'  
'Yeah but what if I was close to the person who liked her too and I didn't want to risk our friendship,' Harry pointed out.  
'Well if you really liked her, I'm sure whoever it is would understand,' Claire smiled. 'Oh well, it's probably too late now anyway, whoever it is probably already has a date.'  
'No, they don't,' Harry told her.  
'Oh,' Claire said. 'Well, maybe you should ask them before it's too late then.'  
'Maybe I will,' Harry said thoughtfully. 'See Claire, the person I was thinking of asking to the Halloween Party.was you.'  
'Oh.' realization dawned on Claire's face. 'Oh I see. And that's why you didn't want to.because of Ron.' Harry nodded. He tried to gauge her reaction. She didn't seem disgusted which was a good thing. But then again, she wasn't jumping for joy either. She seemed like she was thinking about it.  
'Well what about if we went together.but just didn't mention it to Ron. I mean, just say we're going together as friends because we had no one else to go with. You don't have to mention that you wanted to ask me. Do you think that's a good idea?' Claire asked. Did that mean she wanted to go with him? 'Yeah, a very good idea,' Harry grinned. That had been much easier than he had thought.  
  
Later that evening, Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus and Neville were waiting for their dates for the Party in the common room. Harry had told Ron about going with Claire, and Ron seemed to be okay with it. Seamus was going with Lavender, Neville with Pavarti and Dean with Ginny. The only one that was supposed to be properly romantic was Dean and Ginny, although Harry was feeling an excited anticipation in his stomach about going with Claire. First Ginny came down; the Pavarti and Lavender until Ron and Harry were left waiting for Hermione and Claire. Harry grinned at Ron's outfit. He was dressed as a pirate, and looked quite comical.  
'Don't you laugh, pale face,' Ron retorted. Harry's dark hair was slicked back and he was wearing a black cloak and fangs, imitating a vampire. Finally, Claire and Hermione came down the stairs. Hermione came first, completely transformed. She was wearing a flowing blue silk dress that hugged in all the right places. On her back were round, transparent wings, with blue sparkles. On her feet, which poked out under her dress were sparkling blue shoes. Her hair and make-up had been done perfectly, courtesy of Claire, and she looked lovely. It was even better because she looked such a contrast to usual. Ron looked gobsmacked, and Harry wished he could tell Ron to close his mouth.  
'Hermione you look.great.' Ron stuttered.  
'I'm a fairy,' Hermione said happily, waving the blue wand with a star on the end that she held in her hand, which was emitting sparkles. Behind Hermione was Claire. In Harry's eyes, if Hermione looked nice, then Claire looked divine. She was wearing a white dress with a strapless corset top with silver detail, and a long, trailing satin skirt. A golden halo had been enchanted to hover above her head, and large, feathered wings were coming out of her back. Her hair shone and her face was flawless. She seemed to radiate like she was a real angel.  
'You're an angel,' Harry murmured. Claire beamed. Hermione was holding Ron's arm in readiness to go down to the party.  
'Um, you two go ahead, I just need to talk to Claire for a moment,' Harry said to them.  
'See you down there mate,' Ron grinned, leading Hermione from the Gryffindor tower towards the Great Hall.  
'What is it Harry?' Claire asked, facing him. Harry picked up a small red box he had put down on a table.  
'This is for you,' he said, holding it out to her. 'To show you what you mean to me.' Smiling, Claire took the box. She opened it, and her face lit up. 'Wow Harry, it's beautiful! Oh my gosh, you really didn't have to.'  
'I wanted to,' Harry said, taking the necklace from her, and unfastening it. Claire turned around, and Harry did the clap back up around her neck. Standing behind her, for a moment he longed to stroke the perfect curve of her shoulder, Instead, he turned her back around to see her lovely face.  
'Thank you Harry,' Claire smiled, and lent forward and kissed him on the cheek. 'Now come on, let's get down to that party.' She took his hand and led him from the common room. Harry could still feel her kiss burning into his cheek as they walked. As they neared the Great Hall, who should they cross paths with, but Snape and Professor Weasley.  
'Claire,' Snape smiled. 'Harry,' he added with a nod with as little loathing as he could muster. 'I see you're wearing the dress,' he added to his niece.  
'Yes, it's perfect,' Claire smiled. 'Are you going to the Party with Annabelle?' She looked at their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who was dressed as a cat and blushing a little pink now.  
'Well, I wouldn't say that I'm going with her, I mean, we're going together but that doesn't mean that we're going with each other,' Snape said awkwardly.  
'I see, Uncle Severus,' Claire laughed. 'Well.I'm going with Harry,' she looked up at him to see how he reacted. Snape swallowed and smiled. It looked a little forced, but it was still a smile. 'That's nice, I hope you enjoy yourselves.' Claire gave her uncle a smile that told him that a reaction like that had almost made up for what he did. 'Thanks Uncle Severus, you too.' With that, they all walked into the Great Hall.  
  
All the tables in the Great Hall had been moved to the far end, put in a long line and covered with food. Loud music was playing from where Lee Jordan was DJing. Everywhere there were werewolves and bats and pumpkins and skeletons. One boy was clanking about in a full suit of armor. Nowhere in the room could Harry see anyone as beautiful as Claire. Even Cho Chang, who was dressed in Chinese costume didn't compare. They spotted Ron and Hermione over by the food table, so they tried to make their way through the crowd of people to them. This was easier said than done, the Hall was packed. As they pushed through the crowd, they came face to face with Draco Malfoy. For Harry, it was like looking into a warped mirror, for Draco too was dressed as a vampire.  
'Potter,' Draco drawled, his upper lip curling. I see you've chosen to copy my costume. Haven't quite pulled it off as well as me though, have you?'  
'No that's because I haven't got the complexion of a vampire though, have I Malfoy?' Harry came back. Draco looked Claire up and down. 'You look truly angelic Claire. Far to good for Potter.'  
'I know Claire looks like a real angel, but that doesn't mean she wanted to go with a real vampire,' Harry said snidely.  
'Um, Harry,' Claire interrupted. 'Shall we got and find Ron and Hermione?'  
'Good idea,' Harry said. 'There's a bad smell round here.'  
'I'll see you later then Claire,' Draco smiled at her. 'When you get bored of Potter.'  
'Bye Draco,' Claire sighed, and followed Harry on through the Hall. Finally they reached the food table where Ron and Hermione were filling up on Butterbeer and Pumpkin Pasties.  
'Hi guys,' Ron said when he saw them approaching.  
'Hi Harry, hi Claire,' Hermione smiled.  
'Hey Ron,' Claire said. 'Guess who your Aunt's here with?'  
'Who?' Ron asked.  
'My uncle,' Claire grinned. Ron stared at Claire in disbelief. 'My Aunt Annabelle is here with your Uncle Snape?' Claire nodded.  
'Seriously?' Ron asked. Claire nodded again. 'Blimey.'  
'We just saw Draco Malfoy,' Harry added. 'Also dressed as a vampire.'  
'I bet he was gutted that you're with Harry,' Ron grinned at Claire.  
'Just a bit,' Harry laughed. 'Shall we have some food Claire?'  
'Sure,' Claire agreed, and for a while, they all ate and talked. But soon Claire was getting bored.  
'Harry,' she suggested. 'Why don't we dance?'  
'Umm.' Harry was not too sure about this.  
'Oh come on, please,' Claire begged.  
'Well.' Harry thought about it. 'Okay.' Claire led Harry onto the dancefloor. A slow song was playing, which was perfect. Claire took Harry's arm and put it around her waist and then held his other hand. Together, they began to move to the music. Harry hadn't realised that he would enjoy dancing so much. At first he felt self- conscious but soon he found himself getting lost in the music and the feeling of moving in time with Claire and gazing into her eyes. All too soon the song was over, but then there was another, and another, and another. Before they knew it, they were both too tired that they had to stop. They went and sat down.  
'Now that was fun, wasn't it,' Claire smiled at Harry.  
'Yeah,' Harry agreed. They looked around the room. Draco was standing at the food table with Pansy Parkinson. They were looking at people on the dancefloor and laughing at them. Snape and Professor Weasley were standing on the edge of the room, talking. Claire watched with interest as at first they avoided making eye contact, but as they fell into conversation their eyes met more and more and they began to smile at one another.  
'Hey, look over there,' Harry pointed to a corner where they could make out Hermione and Ron standing. Ron was running his hand over Hermione's soft hair and she was smiling shyly. She put her hand on his shoulder and he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. And slowly, he placed a tentative kiss on her lips. Claire positively whooped with excitement.  
'I knew it! I so knew it! The matchmaker strikes again,' she said excitedly. Harry was a little unnerved by the sight of his two best friends kissing, but he laughed at Claire's excitement. Claire looked back over her Uncle. Professor Weasley was now pulling him onto the dancefloor. They put their arms around each other and began to slow dance.  
'Ahhh, how sweet is that?' Claire cooed. Harry watched as Snape ran his hand down Professor Weasley's cheek, and Harry personally found it rather sickening. He liked Professor Weasley and this too unnerved him, to see her dancing with Snape.  
'You know, it's getting too hot and far too romantic in here. How about we go for a walk?' Harry suggested.  
'Okay,' Claire agreed. They got up and went out the front door. For a long while they walked around talking about who was with who and what everyone was wearing. The sky was darkening and the sun was setting painting the sky beautiful colours. The stars and the moon were just starting to come out. They went and sat beside the lake and looked out over the cool clear surface that mirrored the sky.  
'I'm glad you decided to ask me tonight,' Claire grinned. 'It's been really fun coming with you.'  
'Yeah, I'm glad you persuaded me to ask you,' Harry laughed.  
'And I'm glad we got Hermione and Ron to come together,' Claire added.  
'Don't you think it's kinda.weird?' Harry asked.  
'Not really,' Claire admitted. 'But that's because I haven't known them as long as you.'  
'Yeah. It's just going to take some getting used to,' Harry said, rather glumly.  
'I'm sorry Harry, have I interfered where I shouldn't have done?' Claire asked worriedly.  
'No, I mean if it works out for them then I'll be happy for them. It just seems a bit strange at the moment,' Harry explained. Claire nodded. She then shivered. It was a warm evening, but it was getting colder.  
'Are you cold?' Harry asked.  
'A little,' Claire admitted. Harry removed his cloak and put it around Claire's shoulders. Claire smiled at him gratefully. 'Thanks Harry.' They gazed into one another's eyes but Harry's seemed to glaze over suddenly, and he turned away.  
'Harry, what's wrong?' Claire asked with concern.  
'I'm sorry Claire,' Harry choked. 'It's just at times like this when I'm really happy, I remember how much I miss Sirius.'  
'Oh Harry,' Claire put a comforting arm around him.  
'I'm sorry,' Harry apologized. He felt like an idiot.  
'You know, sometimes in America I would just get suddenly get really sad because I missed Uncle Severus so much. But I always knew that however much I missed him, he was always at the other end of an owl, and eventually I would be seeing him again. I can't imagine what it would be like if he were gone and I knew that I'd seen him for the last time.' Harry sniffed. 'Let's talk about something else, eh?'  
'Sure,' Claire said.  
'It's not that I can't talk to you, just not tonight,' Harry said, giving her a weak smile.  
'Of course,' Claire agreed. 'Tonight is going to be special.' They looked up at the stars and Harry vaguely wondered if Voldemort was out there somewhere, looking up at those same stars. But he wasn't going to think about Voldemort tonight. He was going to forget about the burden on his shoulders for one night.  
'Have you forgiven your Uncle then?' Harry asked.  
'Well, at the end of the day he is family and he's all I've got. But I'm not going to forget what he did in a hurry. But tonight he just proved that he could be happy for you and me, even if he doesn't like you. Do you get what I mean?' Claire asked. Harry nodded. 'I might have to have some extra lessons with your Uncle. Occulemcy. To help with my dreams.'  
'Occulemcy.I've heard of that before,' Claire said.  
'It's hard.' Harry admitted. Claire nodded. They were quiet for a moment, listening to the music wafting from the castle.  
'Harry, I'm so glad I met you. I was worried, coming over here from America, that I might not fit in here. But you've made things really good for me.' Harry smiled. 'I'm glad. I'm glad you came here, you've made life more interesting, you know?' Claire smiled. 'Thanks.' Harry looked into her blue eyes and suddenly he was overwhelmed by the urge to kiss her. Harry wasn't sure if he should; was this actually a date, did she feel the same way about him, was this the right moment? But everything just seemed to fall into place and their heads moved closer together. The last thing Harry remembered before closing his eyes and parting his lips a little, were her blue eyes. Their lips met and they gently pressed against each other. Harry moved closer and kissed her harder, their tongues caressing one another. Harry never wanted the kiss to end, his head was spinning and he was intoxicated, but after what seemed like both a millisecond and an eternity, the kiss ended. They looked at one another, and Claire blushed and looked away. She laughed nervously.  
'Maybe we should go back in now,' she suggested.  
'Yeah,' Harry agreed, a little confused. They went back into the Great Hall, and sat down. They looked around. Draco and Pansy were now standing boredly, Pansy eating aimlessly. The music was slower now and couples were dancing in each other's arms. Claire watched fondly as Snape held Professor Weasley and slowly moved to the music. This gave Harry a chance to muse over what had happened outside. They had kissed, and what a kiss it had been. Harry had never felt anything like that in his life before, and he wanted to feel it again. But he had no idea what Claire was thinking. Did she regret the kiss? Did she really think of him as just a friend? Harry really wished he knew what was going on.  
'Can you see Ron and Hermione anywhere?' Claire asked. Harry looked around. His two best friends were nowhere to be seen.  
'Maybe they're back up in the common room,' Harry suggested.  
'Shall we go and have a look?' Claire asked.  
'Maybe we should leave them to it,' Harry said.  
'Nah, I think they've have more than enough time alone, they should stop being anti-social and come back and join the party,' Claire said enthusiastically.  
'Okay,' Harry agreed, and they got up and left the Great Hall together. They went up to the Gryffindor tower and into the common room. Ron and Hermione were in there, talking.  
'What you two up to?' Claire asked.  
'Ah, we just needed a break from the Party,' Ron said. 'Honestly, there really is something wrong with your uncle and my aunt.'  
'Aw, I think they're sweet,' Claire smiled.  
'Hmmm,' Ron said skeptically. 'Do you think we could go back down there?'  
'Okay,' Claire said.  
'Um, Harry could I talk to you for a minute?' Hermione asked.  
'Sure,' Harry said. 'We'll come down in a minute.'  
'Fine,' Claire said, and she and Ron left the common room.  
'What is it?' Harry asked.  
'Oh Harry, it's so bad, Ron kissed me,' Hermione said.  
'Why is that bad?' Harry frowned.  
'Because we're just friends! We were supposed to be going to this Party as friends,' she said anxiously.  
'Oh dear.' Harry said.  
'Yeah, and now things have been really awkward.'  
'Are you sure you and Ron are just friends' Harry asked.  
'Yes!' Hermione insisted. 'I'm sure!'  
'Well look, I'm sure if you just talk to him, he'll understand,' Harry told her.  
'I do hope so. But I don't want to put our friendship in danger,' Hermione said sadly.  
'Well, if you like, I'll try and talk to him. Now come on, let's go down to the Party,' Harry smiled.  
'Okay,' Hermione nodded. They went from the Gryffindor common room down to the Great Hall. The looked around and saw Ron and Claire sitting on the far side of the room. They watched them, they looked like they were watching their relations and talking. And suddenly, without reason or warning, they were kissing. 


	7. Chapter 7

Harry stared in disbelief. Hermione stared beside him. After a moment, they had pulled apart, but Harry could still see it in his mind, the image that was burning into his soul.  
'Let's go,' he said gruffly to Hermione. He turned and went back up to the common room. Hermione followed him close behind. They walked in silence all the way back to common room. When they got there, they sat down in shock.  
'I can't believe this!' Hermione was the first to speak. 'Well, I guess I won't have to worry about telling him I don't like him in that way.'  
'Yeah,' Harry said.  
'But I can't believe he was kissing me earlier and then we just saw him kissing Claire. I mean, do I mean that little to him, that he would risk my feelings like that?' Hermione said angrily.  
'I don't know,' Harry said. Really, he was thinking the same thing. The kiss with Claire obviously meant nothing to her, if half an hour later she was kissing Harry's best friend. But he didn't think Claire was like that. Harry's head was spinning. It felt like everything he had believed, wasn't true, everything he had cherished that had happened that night between him and Claire was just an act. Harry couldn't believe how shocked he felt about this. Considering everything that he had to bare, the last thing that should be worrying him is a girl. But she was special. Harry had almost begun to think.well he shouldn't have been so stupid. Everything with Claire had just been in his head. But why had she said she didn't want to go to the party with Ron, and that she wanted to go with Harry? Maybe she had realised that Harry wasn't what she wanted, after all. Harry was struck by a horrible thought. What if their kiss had put her off him? What if she enjoyed kissing Ron far more? Harry felt sick.  
'Do you think I'm stupid for being annoyed?' Hermione asked. 'Considering I just told you that I'm not interested in Ron in that way? It's not that I'm jealous, it's just the fact that he could kiss me and then go and kiss another girl. He must have absolutely no respect for either of us.'  
'Yeah.' Harry said, although he guiltily suddenly realised the truth. It wasn't that Ron had no respect for Hermione, he had just never even wanted to go with her, and it had been Claire and Harry that had persuaded him to ask her. Maybe Harry should have just let Ron ask Claire to the Party in the first place and he and Hermione would have been saved all this heartache. Ron liked Claire and obviously the feelings were reciprocated, and Harry had been stupid enough to let his own emotions get in the way of Ron's happiness. Just then, Ron came back up to the common room. Before he could even say anything, Harry walked out. He was going to go and find Claire.  
'I didn't interrupt you guys talking?' Ron asked.  
'No, you didn't,' Hermione said monotonously.  
'Hermione, are you okay?' Ron asked.  
'No I'm not okay Ron. I saw you kissing Claire down in the Great Hall. If you'd wanted to go with her, you should have asked her, not me. Would have saved us all a lot of bother,' Hermione said sharply.  
'Hermione.I'm sorry,' Ron said apologetically. 'You're a great mate, and you really do look great tonight, but I'm finding it hard to think of us as anything else after we've been friends for so long, do you know what I mean?'  
'I do know what you mean,' Hermione admitted.  
'And I was going to ask Claire but people kept saying we would make a good couple, and I was getting the impression that Claire wasn't interested in me like that so I thought maybe I should ask you. I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to hurt you, you certainly weren't meant to see that.' Meanwhile, Harry was walking down to the Great Hall. It was not as packed as it had been before as people were disbanding to various places around the castle. He couldn't see Claire. He decided to go and look outside for her. He wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to say, but he knew he had to talk to her. Out onto the grounds he went. Beside the lake stood a figure in white so pure it shone. The wind was blowing gently at her skirt and dark hair so it fluttered out to one side. She threw a pebble out into the murky depths of the water, and watched the ripples fan out. When she heard Harry behind her, she turned.  
'Harry,' she said softly.  
'Why?' Harry asked. 'If you wanted to come tonight with Ron, why didn't you tell me when I said he wanted to ask you?'  
'What?' Claire frowned. 'What are you talking about Harry, I didn't want to come with Ron, he's just a friend.'  
'I saw you kissing him,' Harry interjected.  
'You saw me.oh Harry, I didn't kiss him, he kissed me! I didn't want him to kiss me, he just did.I pulled away though,' Claire said earnestly.  
'Didn't look like that from where I was standing,' Harry said tonelessly.  
'Oh Harry, I don't feel anything for Ron, you know that. I told him, I'm sorry but I just want to be friends. I did, you can ask him.'  
'Really?' Harry asked hopefully.  
'Really,' Claire nodded.  
'I suppose I can't blame Ron. He did want to ask you tonight, we just persuaded him not to. But I guess he still likes you,' Harry said fairly.  
'I guess so,' Claire agreed. 'So, are we cool?'  
'We're cool,' Harry smiled.  
'You know Harry, I kissed you because I wanted to, not because you jumped on me like Ron,' Claire said seriously. Harry blushed a little. 'I was worried that the kiss had put you off and that's why you went off with Ron,' he admitted.  
'No,' Claire laughed. 'I can't believe you'd think that. You weren't bad,' she grinned.  
'You weren't bad yourself,' Harry grinned back. 'In fact, you're a really good kisser. No wonder Ron wanted to kiss you.' It was Claire's turn to blush. 'Shut up Harry, you're embarrassing me.' Harry laughed. 'It's true.' Claire shoved him playfully, and Harry stumbled backwards, almost falling into the lake! Claire grabbed him and pulled him to her, saving him.  
'Wow, thanks Claire,' Harry said breathlessly.  
'That's okay,' Claire laughed nervously. They were very close now, their lips only inches apart.  
'You know, I'm really glad you came with me tonight,' Harry said softly.  
  
Claire sighed a murmur of agreement. They stared into one another's eyes and a small smile played on Claire's mouth. Gently, she ran her tongue along her bottom lip. Harry swallowed.  
'Thank you,' Claire said, even softer. She placed her hand gently on Harry's chest and looked down at where it touched, smiled slightly, then looked back up at his face. Harry smiled back at her. He slowly lifted his hands, and tentatively put one on her shoulder and ran the backs of his fingers down the side of her hair with the other.  
'You look so beautiful tonight,' Harry said, so quietly it was almost inaudible. Only someone as close as Claire would be able to hear it. Without realizing it they were getting closer and closer. Soon all Harry had to do was tilt his head slightly, and move it a little forward.and they were kissing. Harry moved his hand round to the back of Claire's head and brought her closer to him. Claire wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body against his. They held each other tightly and kissed passionately. It was even better than before because they were less inhibited this time. Their lips moved and their tongues slipped in and out of each other mouths, and Harry gently ran his hand down Claire's spine. The stars and the moon watched down on them as they kissed in the darkness, and for a moment in time, everything was perfect.  
Finally, they came apart. Claire smiled dreamily at Harry.  
'That was good,' she said.  
'Yeah,' Harry agreed. Then they kissed again.  
  
Harry slept well that night. He had no dreams of Voldemort, instead he was flying on his broomstick, flying up into the sky, flying so high he was among the clouds. He landed on a cloud covered with angels. From the angels walked Claire and she went over to Harry and kissed him. He woke the next morning with a smile on his face. Ron was not so happy.  
'I've made such a mess of things,' he sadly told Harry. 'I'm sorry Harry, I know she went with you last night, but I kissed Claire. And Hermione saw me and she's really upset with me, and to make things worse Claire pulled away and said she just wanted to be friends with me. I made such a mistake.'  
'Don't worry,' Harry said. 'I'm sure it'll sort itself out.' He felt guilty, because he had had a great time with Claire last night. He didn't know how he was going to tell Ron what had happened between them. He decided that he wouldn't mention anything until there was really anything to tell. Okay, so they kissed, but it wasn't like they were going out or anything. He didn't want to add to Ron's worries, so he kept quiet. At breakfast, he quietly advised Claire to do the same. She nodded, and smiled, a dreamy sort of smile as if remembering the kissed that they'd shared. Harry would not forget them for a long time. He would not forget that night for a long time; how pretty Hermione had looked; the surprise of Snape and Professor Weasley; the shock of seeing Ron kiss Claire; the relief when Claire told Harry she felt nothing for Ron; how completely divine she had looked, and kissing in the moonlight. Things between Harry and Claire were a little strange, for neither of them were sure what their situation was, but good. Both knew that the other had enjoyed the kisses and that was enough for both of them. However, things between Hermione and Ron were a little icy. Both Claire and Harry felt guilty about this, for it was in part, their faults. They had encouraged Hermione and Ron to go to the Halloween Party, when it was now clear that neither felt that way about the other. Claire felt it was her moral duty to make them friends again. She wasn't sure quite how though.  
The weekend passed strangely. Neither Harry or Claire mentioned the kiss after that Saturday morning, but both had an understanding in their eyes when they looked at one another. It was up to them to fill the silences left by Ron and Hermione barely speaking to one another, but they were happy to do it. For once in a long time, Harry felt close to contentment. Of course, he constantly had the worried that came with being him buzzing around in his mind, but for a while they were repressed. He even managed a cheerful thought about Sirius; if he were there, he'd be pleased that Harry had met such a wonderful girl.  
When the school week started again, Harry was almost pleased, because he got to sit in every lesson with Claire. He felt like he was living in a world of his own happiness. For once something seemed to be going right, and although he couldn't be sure, Harry had that excited anticipation that his feelings might be returned. He felt like he was filled up with Claire, that was the only way he could describe it. She was all he could think about, and when he did, he got an irrational happy buzz. Every time he looked at her, he was struck by her beauty, almost as if he were seeing her for the first time.  
Their first lesson on Monday morning was Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were currently writing out their research for their project. Ron and Hermione sat on either side of Claire and Harry. There was an awkward silence, which Harry ignored by getting on with doing his work. He was lost in his thoughts, scribbling away, when he felt something on his leg. His quill paused on his piece of parchment. Whatever was touching his leg was slowly working it's way up it, and then back down again, gently caressing it. At first he wasn't sure what it was, but then he looked over at Claire, who was smiling at him sweetly, but had a mischievous glint in her eyes. Harry smiled back at her but he felt himself feeling turned on. Claire ran her hand up even higher up Harry's leg and felt a stiff lump at the top. Claire shot Harry a look, and he looked back rather embarrassed.  
'Harry.' Claire started with a whisper, but Professor Weasley shot her a warning look telling her to be quiet. Claire and Harry looked at one another, and then down at their work. But Claire's hand remained under the table where it was. And slowly and gently she began to unzip his trousers. Harry gave Claire a shocked look. She grinned at him and licked her lips seductively. Claire continued to slip her hand into his boxers. The organ inside had expanded and was pressing uncomfortably against the restraining material, and Claire decided to do something about it. Watching Harry out of the corner of her eye, she began to deftly stroke his member. Harry grabbed Claire's hand under the table to stop it from moving. Embarrassed for having over-stepped the mark, Claire withdrew her hand, and looked down at her work. Harry sat trying to concentrate on his work, but his trousers were still unzipped, and he was now throbbing painfully with lust. He wanted nothing more than Claire and he had to fight his urges to take her in his arms and finish what she had started inside her. He looked at her, bent over her work, cheeks pink with embarrassment and lost the battle against himself. He took her hand gently in his own, stroking her soft skin with his thumb as he did. Claire looked up at Harry in surprise. He smiled at her, and drew her hand to his jeans. She knew what he wanted. Grinning, Claire began again what she had begun before. Her touch set Harry alight and filled him with a deep desire and a strange hunger. Claire smiled to herself as he began to scribble faster. Her hand began to move faster, her fingers gently stroking and squeezing and she heard Harry exhale loudly. This signaled that he was responding to what she was doing and in response to that, Claire moved her hand even faster. Harry was now trying to control his ragged breathing so it was not obvious that anything was going on to the silent classroom. He wanted Claire so badly now. Claire's attention was now fully focused on the task in hand. Harry emitted a short gasp, and a few people turned and looked at him. Claire had to try and stop herself from laughing. Beads of sweat were appearing on Harry's forehead as he was coming closer to his goal. Claire felt sudden wet warmth cover her fingers and Harry coughed loudly. A few more people turned to look at him. Harry now looked very pink.  
'Harry, are you.' Professor Weasley started, but was interrupted by the bell.  
'Thanks,' Harry said to Claire and she knew exactly what for.  
'What our next lesson?' Hermione asked.  
'I'll meet you there,' Claire said. 'I've got to go and wash my hands.'  
  
Harry's mind was buzzing as they sat down in Transfiguration. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He hadn't thought that Claire even liked him that much, and then she had gone and done that. It had been the most erotic moment of his life and he had never been so overcome with lustful feelings towards someone as he currently felt for Claire. Every breath he took, every beat of his heart was eagerly anticipating her return. But Claire did not return.  
'Does anyone know where Claire is?' Professor McGonagall asked, frowning and looking at her empty seat.  
'I think she said she was going to the bathroom,' Hermione said. 'Shall I go and see if she's there professor?'  
'That would be helpful Hermione, thank you,' Professor McGonagall said. 'You may go, seeing as you have already mastered the spell.' Hermione smiled despite herself, and walked from the classroom. Harry waved his wand, too worried about Claire to concentrate on turning the mouse in a box into a hairbrush without altering the box. So far, all he could manage was covering the box with bristles, and turning the mouse's tail into a handle. For Claire to disappear after what had just happened was making Harry particularly worried. She was probably fine, but what if she wasn't? After everything that had been happening with Voldemort lately, Harry had perfect justification to be worried.  
A short while later, Hermione came back.  
'Claire was in the dormitory,' Hermione told Professor McGonagall. 'She apologizes but she said she really wasn't feeling very well and had to lie down.'  
'Well she should have gone to the hospital wing then,' Professor McGonagall frowned.  
'She didn't seem to think she needed to,' Hermione shrugged. 'She said she'll get the work off me.'  
'Fine,' Professor McGonagall nodded. 'Now if you'd like to go and give Mr. Potter a hand Miss. Granger, I think he's having a bit of trouble with his spell.' Everyone looked over at Harry's desk, where his box was furry and had a tail, and his hairbrush which had legs in all the wrong places, was scurrying around retardedly on his desk. Everyone laughed and Harry went pink.  
'Of course, Professor McGonagall,' Hermione said, going over to Harry.  
'Is she okay?' Harry asked with concern, as Hermione waved her wand and turned the box back into a box, and the mouse back into a mouse.  
'I think so,' Hermione said, putting the mouse back into the box. 'Now watch this.' Hermione flicked her wand perfectly. Nothing appeared to happen, the box remained exactly the same, but the squeaking inside stopped.  
'See?' Hermione said, upending the box, a hairbrush sliding out.  
  
Claire did not appear for lunch. Harry wolfed his lunch down, and hurried up to the common room. She was not there.  
'She'll probably still be in the dormitory,' Hermione said. 'Shall I go and have a look?'  
'Please,' Harry nodded. Hermione disappeared up the stairs.  
'I wonder what's wrong with her,' Ron said. Harry had a strange sick feeling in his stomach that something wasn't right.  
A few moments later, Hermione came back down the stairs.  
'Umm, she said she's not feeling too well,' she told them.  
'Not even well enough to come down here?' Ron asked.  
'Obviously not,' Hermione said, giving Ron a withering look.  
'Well how was I supposed to know, I was just asking,' Ron fumed.  
'Can you see Claire? No! So don't ask stupid questions!' Hermione retorted  
'It wasn't...' Ron started but Harry interrupted.  
'Could you two please stop bickering for two minutes?' Harry demanded. 'What exactly is wrong with Claire.' Harry was getting an impending sense of dread.  
'I'm not sure,' Hermione said. 'I got the impression she wanted to be left alone.'  
'Right,' Harry nodded, feeling sick now.  
'Probably girly trouble,' Ron muttered.  
'Oh? And what would you know about that?' Hermione snapped.  
'I know it turns you into a monster every month. Not that I can tell the difference between that and normal.' Ron retorted.  
  
Harry thought Claire wasn't going to turn up for Charms, but she walked in late, and went and sat with Pavarti and Lavender. Harry looked over at her, but she did not look back at him. Harry now had a definite bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something he had done must have freaked Claire out. Maybe the whole incident in Defense Against the Dark Arts had been a joke, and Claire had not expected Harry to pull her hand back for more. She was probably disgusted with him, and thought him a freak. Harry sighed. He had nearly lost Claire once already, and he had been stupid enough to be stupid enough to risk losing her again. Harry sat through Charms, not listening to one word that Professor Flitwick said, trying to figure out what he was going to do. By the end of the lesson, Harry knew what he was going to do. As the classroom emptied, Harry walked right over to Claire, so she could not avoid him.  
'I'm sorry Claire, but.' Harry begun.  
'No Harry, I'm sorry,' Claire said, and rushed past Harry and away. Harry watched her go with surprise. Great. She was sorry. Sorry for having mislead him, having let him ever believe she would seriously want to do something like that to him. Harry stormed blindly up to the common room.  
  
Next morning they had Potions first lesson, which didn't add to Harry's worries. Claire sat on the other side of Hermione to Harry. Harry could feel the underlying tension, which came from Harry and Claire not having exchanged words for some time. Snape seemed to notice this, and although it didn't seem to brighten his mood as much as Claire sitting beside Draco would, he seemed to gain a certain smugness that lesson. Although Snape did seem to be in a lot of uncharacteristically good moods lately, which puzzled Harry slightly. He sat, his mood matching the gloomy dark of the dungeon. What could he do? He had tried to apologize to Claire, and she had brushed him off. Instead of copying down Snape's words, he began writing down his thoughts.  
  
Dear Claire I'm sorry. I tried to apologize to you before but you wouldn't even hear it. However I upset you, I didn't mean to. I just got carried away in Defense Against the Dark Arts, because I do really like you, but I don't want it to affect our friendship. That is the most important thing to me. Meeting you has helped me forget a little of everything that has happened to me, and make me feel normal again. I really do care about you but if you can't face me any more then I guess I'll have to respect that and try and find a way to accept it. Once again I am sorry.  
Yours Always  
Harry  
  
Harry folded the note up into as many tiny pieces as he could manage. He had once heard that if you folded a piece of parchment enough times, it would reach the moon. The thought of jumping on his broom and flying to the moon right then seemed very appealing to Harry.  
'What's that?' Hermione whispered.  
'Nothing,' Harry said quickly, scrunching up the parchment even smaller.  
'Can I have a look?' Hermione asked.  
'Is there something wrong Miss. Granger?' Snape snapped, looking over at her.  
'No, sorry sir,' Hermione mumbled, turning pink for being told off. Harry thought Hermione would leave it at that, but to his surprise, she wrote a question of a small piece of parchment and handed it to him. Hermione never risked passing notes in class. It had to be important.  
  
Harry, was that a letter to Claire?  
  
Harry sighed, and scribbled back;  
  
Why?  
  
Hermione took the note and wrote back;  
  
Because if it is, I think you should give it to her.  
  
Harry felt slightly annoyed that Hermione was interfering.  
  
I can't Hermione, okay? It's complicated.  
  
Hermione read it and tutted.  
  
Do you want to make up with her or not?  
  
Harry thought Hermione was being rather hypocritical on this point.  
  
Maybe I'll try and make up with Claire when you make up with Ron.  
  
Hermione read this and sighed. She began writing something back, but screamed as the note spontaneously burst into flames. Somehow, the fire seemed to burn nothing else around it though, just the parchment. The whole class turned to look at Hermione.  
'That's what happens to notes that get passed in my classroom,' Snape said cooly. 'Ten points from Gryffindor. Now, Mr. Potter, what was I saying is the main ingredient in the confusion potion?'  
  
When Harry was packing away his things at the end of Potions, he couldn't see the tiny folded up piece of parchment he had written to Claire. He looked frantically for it on his desk, but when he couldn't see it, he figured it must have fallen on the floor, or been set alight with Hermione's note. Still, Harry was a little worried, he didn't want it falling into the wrong hands. Harry was glad to get out of the dungeons after a particularly vile Potions lesson. Snape seemed to have taken it that because Claire and Harry had fallen out, it was an excuse to be mean to Harry. Things didn't look to be getting much better though, next they had General Studies Arithmacy, and from what Harry had gathered from Hermione's ravings about this subject, it was very boring. Luckily, Harry and Ron could whisper in undertones, sitting at the back of the class while Professor Stavri rambled on at the front. Harry noticed that Hermione and Claire were passing notes (Hermione was sitting between Harry and Claire, and Harry was sitting between Hermione and Ron) and tried to catch a glimpse, but Hermione always managed to conceal the words from Harry without clearly trying. Harry gave up and carried on talking to Ron. Near the end of the lesson, Hermione slipped Harry a piece of parchment. Giving her a puzzled look, he opened it.  
  
Dear Harry I'm sorry if I was not meant to read your letter, but Hermione gave it to me as she thought I should read it, Please don't be mad at her. I'm glad I did though. The reason I was acting weird with you was because I thought I'd gone too far, doing what I did in DATDA, and that you would think bad stuff about me. When you said "I'm sorry" to me in Charms I thought you were going to say something like "I'm sorry Claire if I gave you the wrong impression but I don't like you like that". I'm sorry if you thought that I was mad at you. Our friendship is really important to me too, and I'm glad if it can help you take things off your mind that you really shouldn't be having to worry about. Being friends with you has helped me fit into this school, and to be honest, it's helped me take some stuff off my mind too. I thought coming back to England might be hard, it might bring back some bad memories. But I've found things so easy (well, apart from being bewitched by my own Uncle into fancying someone else). So thank you. If we could just start again, I would be grateful.  
Yours Forever,  
Claire  
  
Harry smiled. He felt like jumping out of his seat. Claire didn't hate him! He looked over at her and smiled, and she shyly smiled back. Harry felt everything that had been weighting him down lift, and his heart was filled with happiness. Now all he had to do was get Hermione and Ron to make up, and things would be back to normal. 


	8. Chapter 8

In the free period, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Claire went to see Hagrid.

'Don't be surprised if he's a bit...mangled,' Ron warned, who had seen Hagrid that morning in Care of Magical Creatures. 'I think he's been having a bit of trouble with the Jaglings.'

Mangled was an understatement. The features on Hagrid's face were barely distinguishable from the scratches. After their free period they had Charms. Harry went by in a happy daze, just relieved that he and Claire were friends again. He was determined to do nothing else to mess it up, to risk losing her again. Hours turned into days and days turned into weeks. The weather got colder and the days shorter. Harry and Claire were getting closer and closer. Hermione and Ron, on the other hand, seemed to be drifting further and further apart, until Claire demanded they call a truce. So although a little frost remained between them, at least they were talking civilly to each other again. Neither Harry or Claire seemed to be sure what their situation was, both were just treating one another as friends, but they also both knew that they felt something more.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room, catching up with some homework. Claire had gone to see her Uncle Severus. Lee Jordan was sitting with Angalina and laughing loudly. Harry looked over at him and saw he was holding a bottle wrapped in a brown paper bag. Lee took a long swig from it. Hermione looked over and tutted.

'He shouldn't have that in school,' she muttered as she wrote.

'Have what?' Ron asked.

'I'm sure that's a bottle of ale in that brown paper bag,' Hermione told Ron as if he were stupid.

'Oh,' Ron said. 'Cool.'

'No it's certainly _not_ cool,' Hermione contradicted.

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but Harry shot him a warning look. They could do without more arguments.

Just then, Claire came back in.

'Hey, you guys won't believe what just happened,' Claire said, walking quickly over to them as if she couldn't wait to tell them. 'I went down to the dungeon to see Uncle Severus and I walked in on him and Professor Weasley!'

Ron's jaw dropped. 'My _aunt_ was kissing Snape?' she asked in disbelief.

Claire nodded.

Ron shook his head. 'Bloody hell.'

'I think it's sweet,' Claire smiled.

'I'm not going to say what I think,' Ron muttered.

'What you think your aunt it too good for my uncle?' Claire asked a little sharply.

'No that's not what I...never mind,' Ron sighed.

Lee Jordan laughed raucously and Hermione slammed down her quill. 'I'm going to go up to the dormitory,' she snapped. 'Maybe I can get some peace up there to do my homework. See you later Claire.' And she stormed off. Ron raised his eyebrows.

They talked for a while, and the Common Room began to empty.

'Hey,' Ron suggested. 'Shall I ask Lee if we could have a little of his ale?'

'Go on then,' Harry said.

Ron went over to the now rather tipsy Lee.

'Lee mate, do you think we could try a little bit of that?' Ron asked, indicating to the bottle.

'Sure,' Lee grinned holding it out to Ron. 'Knock yourself out.'

Ron took the bottle and went back over to Harry and Claire.

'Hermione would kill us if she knew we were doing this,' Claire giggled.

'Yeah, good thing she's gone to bed, eh?' Ron grinned.

He lifted the bottle to his lips and took a swig. He pulled the bottle away and made a face.

'Can I try some?' Claire asked. Ron handed her the bottle.

She tentatively took a mouthful, and pulled back the bottle almost as soon as the liquid touched her tongue.

'Bleurgh,' she exclaimed. She handed the bottle to Harry who had much the same reaction.

'It's gross,' he said, grimacing.

'Maybe there's a spell we can do to make it taste nice,' Ron suggested.

'Hey, Hermione's got this 101 Really Useful Spells book that I was flicking through the other day, and I think I saw something like that. Shall I got and ask if I can borrow it?' Claire asked.

'Good idea,' Harry nodded.

Claire went up the dormitory. Harry and Ron looked over at Lee, who seemed oblivious that Ron and the others now had his alcohol and was chatting up Angelina, who was blatantly ignoring him.

Claire came back a moment later, brandishing a book.

'I said I wanted to look up a quiet spell so I could concentrate on my homework,' Claire grinned mischievously.

They began flicking through until they found the spell they were looking for.

The Taste Altering Spell

To change the taste of an item of food or drink you need a piece of something that you want it to taste like. Then wave your wand from above the item you want the food/drink to taste like, to above the food/drink, and say "tasteus changeus".

WARNING: this is a simple version of a much more complicated spell, and like all the spells in this book, isn't guaranteed to work.

'So we can make it taste like anything we want?' Ron said, ignoring the warning.

'Looks like it,' Claire said. 'What shall we make it taste like though?'

They looked around the room. Neville was sitting scribbling on a piece of parchment with his tongue half-sticking out of his mouth in a corner. On the table beside his work was a large succulent apple. Claire grinned and went over to Neville.

'Neville?' she asked. Neville looked up from his writing. 'Could I please borrow that apple for a moment?'

'Sure, you can have it,' Neville said.

'Thanks,' Claire smiled sweetly, and Neville handed her the apple.

She went back over to the others.

'Great we have the flavor,' she said, putting the apple down beside the ale.

'I nominate Harry to do the spell,' Ron said quickly.

'Okay,' Harry grinned. 'I'll do my best.'

He picked up his wand and, following the intructions from the book, waved it over the apple and then the ale, saying clearly

'tasteus changeus.'

'Hmm, now let's see if it's worked,' Ron said, picking up the bottle. He took a swig, and looked puzzled. 'Doesn't taste so bad anymore,' he commented. 'Doesn't really taste like apple though, sort of chickeny...'

Harry and Claire both tried some. It did taste rather strange, and more like meat than fruit, but at least it didn't taste quite so disgusting.

'Not bad...' Claire said.

Consequently, they all ended up drinking rather a lot. Harry began to feel light-headed and a little dizzy, and he had a strange feeling of not caring what he said, and saying the first thing that sprung into his mind. He wasn't drunk, but a little tipsy definitely.

'Hey Lee,' Ron said loudly. 'You can have your ale back now. _There's only a tiny bit left_,' he added in hushed tones to Harry and Claire, laughing. He got up and took the bottle over to Lee, who was now sitting moodily in his chair, as Angelina had gone off to her dormitory.

'It's might taste a little different,' Ron said, barely able to contain his laughter.

Lee tipped the bottle back, and necked the rest of the remaining liquid.

'What the hell have you done to this?' he asked, looking at the bottle. He screwed the top back on. 'Here mate, you have it.'

'Thanks!' Ron said happily.

He took it back over to the table. 'Guys, Lee said we could have the rest!' he said excitedly. His voice dropped a little. 'There's hardly any left though...'

'Here's an idea,' Harry said. 'Why don't we play spin the bottle?' In his clouded mind he thought that perhaps if Ron saw Harry and Claire kissing he would be able to accept them.

'Okay,' Ron agreed. In _his_ clouded mind he saw this as a good opportunity to get off with Claire.

Harry put the bottle in the middle of the table. 'Who wants to go first?'

'I will,' Ron said eagerly, not considering that it could land on Harry. He spun the bottle sharply and it spun across the table. Three pairs of eyes watched it spin, and slowly turn to a halt. To Ron's delight, it landed on Claire. Ron's face lit up, Harry's fell, and Claire's looked unsure.

'You know what that means,' Ron said gleefully.

'Get on with it then,' Harry muttered.

Ron moved round to sit next to Claire. He was smiling broadly, and that was the last thing Harry saw before Ron's face closed in on Claire's. The time seemed to drag by for Harry, as he had to sit there as they kissed. At first he just felt numb, but as the kiss went on he felt himself getting angrier and angrier. After it had gone on for a little longer than seemed necessary, Claire pushed Ron gently but firmly away.

'You're turn,' Harry said to Claire.

'I don't think I want to play anymore...' Claire said unsurely.

'Oh go on,' Harry urged. He knew the odds meant that they would have to kiss sometime. Claire spun the bottle round, and it landed on Ron. Harry thought he was going to scream. Ron grinned. He lent in and kissed Claire again. Harry got a sudden irrational urge to punch Ron. After all, he had urged Claire to spin again, but he felt a surge of pure hatred. Why did it seem to go on forever when they kissed, and why could he hear the noises they made so amplified? It didn't seem right that Ron was kissing Claire when Harry felt how he did about her. When Ron pulled away, Harry felt like smacking the smug grin from his face. But his rational side kept him calm; Ron would be grinning on the other side of his face when it was Harry's turn.

Ron spun the bottle once more, and to Harry's horror, it spun to a halt facing him! Ron looked up at Harry.

Claire giggled happily. 'Go on Ron, you know what that means!'

'No...' Ron said. 'I don't have to...'

'Just a quick one on the lips!' Claire insisted. 'You don't have to use tongues!'

Harry was indignantly about to exclaim, 'you used tongues!' when Ron lent forward and kissed him! Harry felt Ron's lips press lightly against his, and he pulled away.

'Bleurgh!' he exclaimed.

Claire was laughing her head off.

'Now it's my turn to spin it,' Harry said triumphantly. He _had_ to get his reward now, for having had to go through that. He spun the bottle vigorously, and it took a long time to slow down. And it landed on Claire. Harry couldn't stop himself from smiling.

'Well I guess it's our turn now,' Harry smiled at Claire. She smiled happily but shyly back at him. Harry moved round so he was sitting beside her. The anticipation was extreme; the alcohol was heightening his senses and making him feel horny and more attracted to Claire than he had ever been. He moved slowly toward her, feeling her breath on his face. He saw her close her eyes, and he closed his eyes too. He moved slowly closer until he felt the gentle tension of her lips against his, and he pressed his against them. He opened his mouth a little and his tongue moved into her mouth and Claire's came to meet it. The kissed passionately and Harry put his arms around her, caressing her back. They were getting very carried away with the kiss, and they became lost in their own passionate little world. A sudden loud voice made them both jump.

'What the fuck are you two doing?' Ron exclaimed. They both looked at Ron. 'I didn't get to kiss Claire for that long, so cut it out!'

Claire was blushing rather pink and Harry's head was spinning.

'Claire, that means it's your spin,' Ron said eagerly. 'How about we up the game, whoever it lands on has to kiss a part of whoever spun the bottle's body, other than their lips.' He hoped this mean avoiding anymore kisses with Harry, but getting some even better action from Claire.

'I really do think we should stop playing now,' Claire said, trying to take control of the situation. She didn't like leaving things like this up to fate and the spin of a bottle.

'Oh come on, just a few more sins,' Ron laughed. 'It's fun!' The common room was completely empty now, so under the influence of alcohol, they could end up doing anything. A little reluctantly, Claire spun the bottle. Secretly, she was praying for it to land on Harry, as an excuse to do more stuff with him. And it did. Harry grinned at Claire, a surge of pleasure rushing through him. Ron made a growling noise in the back of his throat.

'Fine, go on then,' he said in a hurry-up-about-it tone.

Claire stood up. 'Any part of the body but the lips,' she smiled.

Harry stood up in front of her, and took her waist in his hands. Pulling her close, their lips were almost touching, as if he were going to kiss her in the 'forbidden' place. Claire closed her eyes in anticipation of the kiss, but at the last second, Harry lowered his head, and placed his lips on Claire's neck. Claire gasped audibly at the feel of Harry's lips gently caressing the soft, tender skin of her neck. Harry's lips parted a little, and Claire felt the slight graze of Harry's teeth on her skin. He sucked on her skin a little sending exciting tingles down Claire's spine. Finally, Harry pulled away leaving Claire standing with a dazed/happy expression on her face and a swelling pink mark where his lips had been.

'Well,' Ron said an edge on his voice. 'If you are _quite _done...it's Harry's turn to spin I do believe.'

Harry sat back down, and Claire followed suit. Harry spun the bottle and they watched eagerly for its verdict. Claire hoped it would land on her, as did Harry, but Ron didn't know which would be worse, it landing on him, or having to see a repeat performance of what had just gone on. He decided he'd rather risk it himself. At least then it would be his turn. As if reading his mind, the bottle did rest pointing squarely at him.

'Joy,' Harry muttered.

Ron stood up. 'Why don't you kiss my feet Harry?' he asked slightly mockingly.

'I don't think so Ron.' Harry wondered why his best friend seemed to be getting so much on his nerves. He just felt an irrational annoyance towards him. He walked over to Ron, trying to decide where the best place would be to kiss him. Harry chose Ron's shoulder, quickly touching his lips against the material of Ron's clothes before quickly pulling back.

'There,' Harry smiled bitterly. 'Now it's your turn.'

Ron spun the bottle, a little clumsily, and it slid across the table, nearly falling to the floor. It landed, to Harry's annoyance, on Claire. She stood up a little awkwardly.

'Come over here,' Ron said. He was grinning from ear to ear. 'I think I'll stay sitting down for this one.'

Harry didn't think he could bare to watch, and yet he had to see, he had to know exactly what Ron was doing to her. He put one hand on each side of her, not on her waist as Harry had, but on her hips. Harry felt a sick feeling rising up in him. Ron lent up slightly and placed his lips on Claire's chest. Claire gasped but not a gasp of pleasure as she had with Harry, but a gasp of shock. Harry felt a rage building up inside him; his anger was making him want to lash out in any way that he could. Ron did not stop at Claire's chest. He began to make his way down her stomach, making a trail of hard kisses down her body. He got as far as her belly button and Harry knew that he would not stop there, and the anger overtook him. Not thinking that Ron was his good friend, not thinking that he knew from the start about his feelings for Claire, and not thinking that Harry would like to do the exact same thing to her, he grabbed his wand and pointed it at Ron. 'Electrico!' he shouted. Ron jumped with surprise, a jolt of pain running through him. Claire moved backwards as Ron pulled out his wand.

'Expeliarmus,' Harry hollered, jumping to his feet, and Ron was disarmed. 'I have faced,' Harry said, his voice shaking with rage 'the greatest Dark Lord ever. So don't even think about taking me on, because you will lose.'

Ron marched over to Harry. 'You bastard,' he spat, and stormed up to his room.

Harry slumped back down into his chair. 'I don't know why...I just could stand to see him...'

'It's okay,' Claire knelt down beside Harry, clutching his arm. 'I didn't want Ron to do that to me anyway. I shouldn't have given him the opportunity.'

'He's going to hate me, isn't he,' Harry said gloomily.

'I'm sure he won't,' Claire said soothingly. 'He probably won't remember by tomorrow. Besides, if he does, I'm sure he'll realize he was out of order.'

'I hope so,' Harry said.

'Anyway, it's my spin,' Claire smiled.

'But it's only you and me,' Harry said puzzled.

'Than it looks as if the odds are in our favour,' Claire's smiled widened.

Harry caught her drift, and smiled too. She spun the bottle. It landed facing diagonally away from Harry.

'Let's see...' Claire said. 'The person it's closest to in the room has to be...you!'

Harry stood up.

'Anywhere but the lips,' Claire murmured, and slowly and seductively pulled up Harry's jumper. Hidden beneath was his chest and stomach, paler than his face and rippled with muscles. His chest rose and fell in time with his ragged breathing. Claire lightly placed her hand on its warmth, and Harry tensed a little at the cool feel of her fingertips. Then Claire bent down, her mouth parallel with where her fingers had been. Harry felt Claire's warm breath on his skin and then the gentle press of her soft lips. Harry forgot about everything, and let the power of the alcohol take over his mind. He placed his hand on the back of her head and ran his fingers through her silky hair. Then he took her shoulders and pulled her up, bringing their faces together, her lips to his. Claire wrapped her arms around Harry as their kiss deepened, and Harry did the same. He began to run them up her back, up to the nape of her neck, where he gently caressed her skin with his fingertips. This sent tingles through Claire's body, and she moaned softly into his mouth. Then he began to move his hands downwards, following the bumps of her spine. They were soon in the small of her lower back, and using this position Harry pulled Claire closer to him, so that their bodies were pressing together. Claire meanwhile had put her hands inside Harry's jumper and was feeling his smooth skin. Claire could feel Harry naturally responding to what she was doing, when she suddenly pulled away.

'Night Harry,' she smiled, and turned and walked up to her dormitory.

Harry stood there for a moment, shocked. He could still feel Claire's lips on his, and he could barely believe she had just walked away. Finally he pulled himself together and went up to his room.

The next morning, Saturday Harry, Ron and Claire woke up with splitting headaches and feeling rather sick. They all buried their heads in their pillows and tried to go back to sleep and forget the events of the previous evening. Neville however got up bright and early and went down to the common room. On a table he saw the apple he had given Claire the previous evening. It looked untouched, so Neville picked it up and took a bite out of it. He spat it out again almost instantly. In the hollow he had made in the apple with his teeth was a maggot.

When Harry finally crawled out of bed, Ron had gone from the room. Harry wondered hazily where he had gone and if he was and if he was angry with Harry. Harry also wondered how Claire felt. Everything from the previous night seemed a little blurred but one thing he could remember was kissing Claire, and her ending the kiss and walking away. It was the first time Harry had drunk alcohol and he suspected it would be the last for a while. Remembering what had happened made him cringe just thinking about it and he now felt terrible. He pulled on some clothes and stomped down to the common room. Ron and Claire were sitting down there, talking. Hermione was sitting in a corner, doing her homework. When Ron saw Harry enter the room, he got up and walked out. Harry felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He went and sat down with Claire.

'I take it he hates me,' Harry said sadly. 'Do you feel the same?'

'No. Why would I hate you?' Claire frowned.

'Well I mean after last night...'

'Unlike Ron, I realize that we can't blame each other for anything that happened last night. Ron apologized to me and I forgave him, and if you had any reason to apologize to me, I would forgive you,' Claire told him lightly.

'Really?' Harry smile

Claire nodded. 'I'm not sure Ron sees it like that though,' Claire said ominously. 'I think he's upset that you pulled that spell on him. I think he thinks you think you're better than him.'

Harry frowned. 'Why would he think that? All I was doing was protecting you from him.'

'Yes but Harry,' Claire explained. 'The way Ron sees it, you had no reason to be "protecting" me from him. He was just playing the game, and he doesn't know that there's anything between us. And you also said to him something along the lines of "I've defeated the greatest Dark Lord of all time, don't even think about taking me on".'

Harry winced. 'I don't remember that. I can see why that would offend him.'

'Yep,' Claire nodded.

'What a mess,' Harry sighed. 'I'm never drinking again.'

'Oh, I don't know,' Claire smiled. 'It wasn't _all _bad...'

'I guess not...' Harry grinned.

Harry was desperately trying to think of a way to make up with Ron, when he and Hermione came up from breakfast. Claire had gone to get sorted, so there was an awkward silence.

'I'm getting out of here,' Ron muttered after what seemed like an hour of silence, and mooched up to the dormitory.

'Oh Harry,' Hermione said. 'Ron told me what happened.'

'Yeah, from his point of view I bet,' Harry muttered. 'You should hear my version of events.'

'Well, go on then,' Hermione prompted.

So Harry explained to Hermione his version of events. After he was finished, Hermione sat quietly for a moment.

'So what exactly is the deal with you and Claire?' Hermione asked eventually.

'What?' Harry asked, surprised.

'Well it sounds to me like there's something going on there. I mean the way you jumped to her defense like that and got angry with Ron doing things to her. I think the real reason Ron is so angry is because he thinks you were being out of order for no reason. But if there was something going on between you and Claire, then it would make sense.'

Harry was speechless. 'Well, I wouldn't say there was something going on between Claire and I. But...I do have some feelings for her,' he told her honestly.

'I see...' Hermione said. 'Well, don't you think you should explain that to Ron?'

'Come on Hermione, you know Ron feels about Claire. He'd hit the roof!'

'Don't you think he should know the truth though? He is your best friend,' Hermione said rationally.

'He won't be if I tell him!' Harry pointed out.

'Well, what you do is up to you,' Hermione sighed. 'I've told you what I think. But you know what the answer to all of this is?'

'What?' Harry asked.

'Don't drink! Especially not in school. That's why things like this happen...' Hermione lectured. Harry sighed. While Hermione prattled on, Harry tried to figure out what he was going to do. The best thing that could happen would be for Ron to realize he was in the wrong. But somehow, Harry didn't think that was going to happen.

Just then, Claire came down from the dormitory.

'Hi guys,' she said, sitting down. She really did look beautiful. It just made Harry feel gloomier. If his feelings for Claire magically evaporated then his problems would be gone.

'I was just telling Harry what a bad idea I think drinking is,' Hermione said to Claire. 'I hope you'll have sense not to do it again Claire.'

'Oh, yes of course Hermione,' Claire said, trying to keep a straight face while winking at Harry. Harry grinned at her.

'I'm going to go and get my Potions essay,' Hermione said. 'You two really should start that you know.'

'Actually I think I might ask Uncle Severus for some help with that,' Claire said. 'It's a pretty difficult subject.'

Hermione shrugged. 'I suppose so.' With that, she went up to the girl's dormitory.

'So what are you going to do about Ron?' Claire asked Harry.

'I don't know,' Harry sighed. 'Maybe I should just apologize...'

'Probably,' Claire agreed.

'Claire, can I ask you something?' Harry asked. 'I mean, it's just been bugging me. Last night we were kissing and you just walked away, it's pretty confusing...'

'Well I mean we were pretty drunk and I thought that I'd better stop it before something happened that you might regret in the morning...'

Harry laughed. 'Like I would regret it!'

Claire looked at him. 'What?'

'Oh nothing,' Harry said quickly.

'Also,' Claire said getting to her feet. 'I was trying to play to hard to get.'

Before could Harry could say anything, Claire had left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Ron heard the dormitory door open and turned to look. In walked Harry. He turned away in disgust.

'Look, Ron I think we need to talk,' Harry said, standing in front of his friend.

'Like what? That I shouldn't try to take on a big man like you again?' Ron asked sarcastically. 'I mean, I know I'm nothing in comparison to you-know-who so I should be put in my place.'

'I'm sorry Ron, I shouldn't have said that. But I was angry,' Harry apologized.

'Why?' Ron asked. 'What had I done to you to make you so angry?'

Harry sighed. 'It was what you were doing with Claire.'

Ron frowned. 'But...you were playing too. You wanted to.'

'Yes, I wanted to play. But I didn't like seeing you getting off with Claire...and the other things you were doing...'

Ron looked at Harry, confused.

'Don't you get it Ron? I like Claire!'

'Of course you do,' Ron said. 'Claire's our friend.'

'No, I mean I _like_ Claire!' Harry exclaimed.

Something clicked in Ron's brain. 'Ohhh...you...like...Claire. Claire? You like Claire?'

Harry nodded. He didn't like Ron's reaction.

'I guess that explains a few things, why didn't you tell me?' Ron asked.

'Because you do to, I thought you would be angry,' Harry explained.

'Well...I'm not exactly happy about it, but I suppose it's better than you doing what you did last night for no reason,' Ron said slowly. 'But Harry, there's one thing I need to know...does she like you too?'

'I don't know,' Harry said, sitting down next to his friend. 'I mean, sometimes I think she does but then...well like last night, we were kissing, and she suddenly walked off. It's confusing...and the thing is, I really like her...'

'I know, she's special isn't she?' Ron said.

'Yeah,' Harry agreed. 'She's so pretty. I love her eyes, and how her hair shines in the light, and I just want to run my hands through it, and the way she smiles...I'm sorry, is this too weird?'

'No,' Ron shook his head. 'I know just how you feel. Have you noticed that cute little grin that she gives you, like you're in on a conspiracy together or something, that makes you feel like you're the only guy in the room...'

'Yeah...' Harry sighed. 'You know what, I love her legs. It's like they go on forever...'

'I prefer her chest...' Ron grinned. 'So we're mates then?'

'Sure,' Harry smiled. He put out his hand, and Ron shook it.

'So you two are friends again then?' Hermione observed when they were sitting in the common room talking that evening.

'Well noticed Hermione,' Ron said sarcastically.

'Sunday tomorrow,' Harry sighed. 'I hate Sundays. The next day is Monday.'

'Yeah,' Hermione agreed.

'Wow, didn't think I'd ever hear you agree to a statement like that,' Claire said with mock surprise.

'Well I always worry on Sunday about not getting my homework done on time,' Hermione said seriously.

'I don't think that'll ever be a problem for you,' Ron said, copying her tone.

'Hey, is it the 10th tomorrow?' Claire asked.

'Yup,' Hermione said.

'One month until my birthday tomorrow!' Claire smiled.

'Really?' Harry asked.

'Yup,' Claire nodded.

Wheels began to turn in Harry's head. He was going to make this Claire's best birthday ever, somehow.

Things were a little weird between Harry and Ron. Harry could feel the slight tension of rivalry, but since they had shared their feelings about Claire, he felt like they understood each other a little better, and at least they were friends. The next few days passed well. Harry felt genuinely more happy than he had in a long time. Though he wasn't sure if Claire liked him, he was sure she was flirting with him.

Things all seemed to be going well until a couple of weeks before Claire's birthday. They were sitting in Defense against the Dark Arts. Professor Weasley was writing notes on the board for them to copy down about the practical exercise they would soon be doing. There was an unexpected knock on the door.

'Come in!' Professor Weasley called. In walked Snape. 'Serverus!' Professor Weasley exclaimed happily.

'Annabelle,' Severus greeted, but he looked solemn. 'I need to speak with my niece.'

'Of course,' Professor Weasley said. 'Is everything alright Severus?'

Snape did not answer, but waited for Claire to get out of her seat, and walk over to him. He swept from the room, and she followed, looking bewildered.

'I wonder what's going on,' Ron whispered to Harry.

Professor Weasley seemed a little shaken and acted a little weird for the rest of the lesson. Claire did not return. After Defense against the Dark Arts, they had a free period. Harry, Hermione and Ron went up to the common room, to see if Claire was there. Sure enough she was, writing a Charms essay.

'Claire, is everything okay?' Hermione asked, as they all sat down around their friend.

'Um, well the reason Uncle Severus took me out of the lesson was because...my mother's died,' Claire said gravely.

Hermione gasped. Ron looked shocked.

'Oh Claire, I'm so sorry,' Harry said.

'Thanks,' Claire smiled weakly, and then carried on writing her essay.

Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at each other, confused.

'Um, Claire, are you sure you're okay?' Hermione asked.

Claire shrugged.

'You're handling this very well,' Ron said.

'Yeah,' Harry agreed. 'You shouldn't bottle up how you feel.' He longed just to hold her in his arms, and take away all her pain. He would do anything keep Claire from experiencing pain.

'I'm not bottling up how I feel. I am upset. Really I am. But it feels like...an Aunt that I didn't know very well has died. Do you know what I mean?' Claire said, looking at them all in turn.

'Um, not really,' Hermione admitted.

'Well, I've never been very close to my mother. It's always been Uncle Severus that's been my family. If he were dead, I would be devastated. But my mother? She's never been that much of an important part of my life.' Claire said seriously.

'Wow. That's nearly as sad as if you were devastated,' Ron said, a little shocked.

'I think I need a little time alone,' Claire said, getting to her feet. She walked up to the dormitory.

Harry got the chance to talk to Claire alone later that evening, when she came back into the common room.

'Hi,' he smiled at her.

'Hey,' she said back.

'You okay?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, pretty much,' Claire sighed. 'I mean, I know we weren't very close but it's still pretty weird losing your mother.'

'I guess,' Harry said.

'I'm sorry, that was thoughtless of me,' Claire said. 'At least I knew my mother.'

'Don't worry about it,' Harry said.

'You must think I'm so...heartless. I mean...'

'Of course I don't think you're heartless!' Harry exclaimed.

'Well, no not heartless maybe. But...well you never even knew your mother, and I don't even seem to care that mine's dead, do you know what you mean?'

'I know what you mean...' Harry said slowly. 'But I'm sure you do care, just not as much as if you two had been really close. In a way I feel the same, it's not so much that I'm upset about my parents being dead because I never knew them, it's more that I never got a chance to know them.'

Claire nodded. 'It's strange isn't it? That both of our parents are dead I mean. And we live with our Uncles.'

'Yeah, it is,' Harry agreed. 'I think it's good because we can understand each other well.'

Claire smiled. 'We do seem to have a bit of a connection.'

Harry wondered if she meant a friendship connection or something else. He was glad she was smiling again. She looked so pretty in the flickering firelight. He felt a familiar stirring of butterflies in his stomach. Perhaps Claire sensed a change in Harry's mood, because she got to her feet, and announced she was going to bed. Harry stood up.

'Goodnight Claire. If you need anything...'

'Thanks Harry,' Claire smiled. The hugged, and Harry wished he never had to let go.

Now especially Harry wanted to do something really special for Claire's birthday. Lying in bed, he thought hard about it. He began to form ideas in his head, but he knew he would have to go into Hogsmeade to purchase some things that he needed. Luckily there was a trip coming up soon for people to buy Christmas presents before they broke up for Christmas. The bad bit was it was only a few days before Claire's birthday. Harry knew there was no margin for error.

The morning of Claire's birthday, Harry and Ron were waiting eagerly for her in the common room with her presents. It wasn't long before she and Hermione came down their dormitory stairs.

'Happy birthday!' Harry and Ron exclaimed at the same time.

'Thank you!' Claire said. 'Look what Hermione gave me,' she said. In her hand was a beautifully made friendship bracelet.

'Wow, that's really nice Hermione,' Harry said.

Claire and Hermione sat down with their two friends.

'Here you are Claire,' Ron said. He handed Claire a wrapped, square present.

Claire opened it eagerly. She revealed a rather expensive looking box of chocolates that had two flavors and changed half way through eating them.

'Wow, thanks Ron!' Claire said, and hugged him. 'These look really nice.'

Ron looked pleased, and almost smug about Claire's positive reaction, and Harry wondered for a moment if Ron felt like there was rivalry between them.

'Oh, here's my present,' Harry said, snapping out of his thoughts, and handed his carefully wrapped present to Claire.

'Thanks Harry,' she smiled. She pulled off the wrapping paper to reveal a beautiful white dress, which sparkled silver in the light.

Claire's eyes lit up, and her mouth opened in surprise.

'Wow Harry, you shouldn't have...'

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. Harry felt a warm glow inside.

'You guys are so great,' Claire said, looking around at her three friends. 'I can't believe I've made such good friends.' She met Harry's eye and gave him a heart-stopping smile.

Later, Harry and most of Gryffindor were hidden in the common room waiting for Claire. She'd gone to see her Uncle, and had been gone for a long time, which was good because they'd had plenty of time to get everything ready. It seemed like they were waiting for her forever, but finally the portrait swung open.

'Hello?' Harry heard Claire's voice.

She switched on the lights, and for a moment Harry saw an expression on Claire's face that made it look like something terrible had happened. But then everyone jumped out and yelled,

'Surprise,' and the look was replaced one of surprise and happiness.

'Oh thank you everyone, this is such a surprise,' Claire smiled.

'Well you know who it was down to, don't you,' Hermione said. 'Harry.'

'Thanks Harry!' Claire said, hugging him.

Harry smiled at her, but something felt wrong. Her smile almost looked a little forced. But Harry's unease was wiped from his mind as the party swept on. Someone put on some music, and Claire held out a new broomstick!

'Look what Uncle Severus gave me,' she said proudly. 'Isn't it amazing? Oh, and he gave me this from Annabelle.'

She showed them a big, fluffy teddy bear.

Harry had set up a table in the middle of the common room, which was covered in all of Claire's favorite foods. The room was beautifully decorated.

'Harry, this is amazing,' Claire said, looking round. 'I can't believe you've done all this for me.'

'It was nothing,' Harry said bashfully.

'Hey, I've got an idea,' Claire said, and ran up to her dormitory. She came back a couple of minutes later wearing the dress Harry had bought her. Harry gulped. Se looked so beautiful it hurt. Quite literally, for he felt a longing desire stirring in him, and when he looked down he realised there was a bulge in his trousers.

'It's lovely Harry,' Claire smiled, walking over to him.

'What! Oh the dress...' Harry quickly pulled Claire over to the window, so she didn't notice his embarrassing problem.

'What's going on Harry?' Claire asked.

'Wait and see!' Harry said. He opened the windows, and signaled to Hagrid, who was down on the grounds below. Hagrid signaled back, and then set off the fireworks Harry had selected. It was a beautiful, sparkling display against the dark night sky. The fireworks were shaped like all different things, stars, moons, owls, dragons, but Claire noticed there seemed to be particularly a lot of heart shaped ones. The last firework to go up spelt out 'Happy Birthday Claire'. While the amazing display was going on, Harry managed to 'calm himself down' much to his relief.

'Oh Harry,' Claire turned to him. 'I can't believe you've gone to so much trouble. This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Thank you so much. I...I...' Suddenly Claire's voice choked, and she looked as though she was going to cry.

'Claire?' Harry asked with concern. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' Claire said, composing herself. 'No reason I shouldn't enjoy this wonderful party anyway. I'll talk to you about it later.'

'Okay...' Harry said, but he was worried. What was wrong with Claire? He had wanted to make this day perfect for her, and yet she was upset about something. This wasn't right.

Harry looked over at Claire, who had walked over to the food table, and was talking and laughing with Neville and Seamus. She looked perfectly happy, and Harry felt a little better. Hermione approached Harry.

'Are you okay?' she asked.

'Yeah,' Harry said reluctantly. 'It's just, I wanted this day to be perfect for Claire...I'm just hoping it is.'

'Oh Harry,' Hermione sighed. 'You know, Claire talks to me a lot. Things have been tough for her with her mum and everything...and the thing is, you've made everything much easier for her. You've made her see that there are people there for her other than her Uncle.'

Harry smiled. 'Thanks Hermione. You're right.'

A short while later, the music suddenly stopped and Harry's voice sounded loudly from one side of the room.

'Well everyone, clear your throats because it's time for some karoke!' He was talking into a wireless microphone that somehow seemed to be transmitting in surround sound. Everyone apart from Claire evidently knew about this because they all gave a cheer as if this was what they'd been waiting for. Hermione was up first, and she tapped the microphone with her wand, and it started playing music. It was a pretty, slow song, and everyone was surprised at how nicely Hermione could sing. She met Claire's eye and smiled when she sung the words "I will not abandon you my precious friend". Claire smiled back.

Harry walked over to Claire.

'I love kareoke,' she whispered to him. 'How did you know?'

'A good guess I suppose,' Harry grinned.

'I can do my special number,' Claire said eagerly. 'I practice every time I have a shower.'

Harry couldn't wait to hear Claire sing now he had this mental image.

When Hermione had finished, everyone clapped, and she smiled shyly. Next up was Seamus, who sung Fool Again. He wasn't quite Westlife, but he wasn't bad. The magic microphone then started to play a faster tune; Ginny was the next one to sing Overprotected.

'Is she trying to say something?' Ron whispered, frowning. He gave her a strange look as she handed him the microphone. He then tapped it with his wand, and his chosen song begun to play. It was Don't You Want Me Baby. Harry wondered if this was supposed to mean anything, Ron did seem to be singing in their direction. But Harry begun to feel nervous as it begun to get to the end of the song, because he knew that he was up next. He had been practicing ever since he had planned the kareoke, but he still wasn't sure if was confident enough to sing in front of all his friends. But now, there was no time to chicken out because Ron was handing him the microphone. Harry went and stood in the clear space that made a sort of 'stage' and tapped the microphone with his wand. The music begun to play, and he begun to sing. At first, he was terrified, everyone was watching him, listening to his singing and judging him. But he sought out Claire with his eyes and started to sing to her, and soon he felt as though there was no one else in the room.

'Never knew I could feel like this,

Like I've never seen the sky before,

Want to vanish inside your kiss,

Everyday I love you more, and more,

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings,

Telling me to give you everything,

Seasons may change, winter to spring,

But I love you, until the end of time,

Come what may, come what may,

I will love you until my dying day.

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste,

It all revolves around you,

And there's no mountain too high,

No river too wide,

Sing out this song,

And I'll be there by your side,

Storm clouds may gather,

Stars may collide,

But I love you until the end of time

Come what may, come what may,

I will love you,

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,

Come what may, come what may,

I will love you until my dying day.'

It felt like an eternity later, but finally Harry's song ended. It was a relief, and a big smile took over his face as everyone burst into applause. As Harry handed the magic microphone to Claire, she smiled at him, and said quietly,

'That was amazing Harry. Very emotional.'

Harry grinned.

Claire tapped the microphone, and it begun to play a slow, sweet tune. Then Claire began to sing. Harry gasped at the sound of her voice. It was harmonic and beautiful, and sent tingles running through his body. He watched her, engrossed and taken out of him by her voice. In his mind, they were dancing, and she was singing, and then he was leaning in to kiss her...

'Have you ever had a friend that never let you down,

Right by your side every night and day,

Always hear you when you're calling,

Catch you when you're falling,

Have somebody show you the way,

It's okay, now I know there is a love for everyone,

I will go on with you here by my side,

You are the one I wanna love,

You are the one I'm dreaming of,

Whenever I'm down and feeling lonely,

You are there to hold me,

With you all my troubles are gone,

You are the one I wanna love,

You are the one I'm dreaming of,

Whenever I'm down and feeling lonely

You are there to hold me,

With you all my troubles are gone.

Have you ever had a dream or fantasy?

Do you believe that love will come your way?

Always there to see you smiling,

Hold you when you're crying,

Tell you everything is all right,

It's okay, now I know there is a love for everyone,

I will go on with you here by my side,

You are the one I wanna love,

You are the one I'm dreaming of,

Whenever I'm down and feeling lonely,

You are there to hold me,

With you all my troubles are gone.

You are the one I wanna love,

You are the one I'm dreaming of,

Whenever I'm down and feeling lonely

You are there to hold me,

With you all my troubles are gone

And if you ever need me,

There's nothing I won't do,

Believe me it's true,

(Suddenly the music begun to change...)

You are the one, my only one,

I do believe in you and me,

So what can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart,

I can see a place; it's something like this,

Every now and then I don't know what to do,

Still I know that I can never go back.

All those thing things I've seen in those hazy dreams,

Can't compare to what I'm seeing now,

Everything's so different; it just brings me to my knees.

And oh I know the world of real emotion,

Has surrounded me, I won't give into it,

Now I know that road is the only way my heart can go,

I hear your voice calling out to me; you'll never be alone.

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

I can hear you.

And if I find the real without the emotion,

Has surrounded me, and I won't go on,

You are there, the moment that I close my eyes,

You comfort me, we are connected,

For all of time, I'll never be alone.

And oh I know the world of real emotion,

Was surrounding me, I won't give into it,

Now I know that road is the only way my heart can go,

I hear your voice calling out to me; you'll never be alone,

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

I can hear you,

I can hear you.

The song ended, and everyone burst into applause. It was by far the loudest applause there had been, and there was much cheering and whooping. Claire smiled genuinely but slightly shyly, and said into the microphone over the clapping,

'I wrote that last one myself.'

Claire handed the microphone to the next person, and tried to make her way over to Harry, but she was bombarded by people telling her how brilliant she was. Finally she got over to Harry though, who for a moment, was speechless.

'Well..?' she asked. 'Everyone's been telling me I was great, but I think they're probably just trying to be nice because it's my birthday.'

'You were...you were...amazing!' Harry proclaimed.

Claire blushed.

'Thanks Harry.'


	10. Chapter 10

The kareoke went on for a while longer, and when everyone had sung, Lee put the music back on. When he had done this, Harry and Claire who were picking at food on the table noticed there were a few people gathering around him. They went over to see what was going on. Lee was trying to put a spell on a big bottle of lemonade.

'What you doing Lee?' Harry asked.

'Well, I couldn't turn water into wine, so I'm trying to turn this lemonade into an alcopop.'

'Cool,' Claire said. She looked over at Hermione who was talking to Seamus. 'Better not Hermione realize what you're doing though, or you'll get a lecture.'

'Right,' Lee nodded. 'Okay, here goes. Liquidus alchochangeus!' He waved his wand over the lemonade. The only visible change was the clear liquid changed into pale blue. 'Well...' Lee said, scratching his head. 'I'm not sure if that was supposed to happen. Now for the taste test. Er...who want's to...I know, Claire, it's your birthday, you get the first taste.'

'Erm...thanks Lee,' Claire said unsurely, taking the large bottle from him. She put the bottle to her lips, and took a swig. 'Wow, that's really nice!' Was her verdict.

'Great!' Lee exclaimed.

'What's really nice?' Hermione asked from behind Claire's shoulder.

'Um, this lemonade that um Lee got from Hogsmeade,' Claire lied.

'Funny colour for lemonade. Can I try some?'

'Sure you can Hermione,' Lee said quickly, a grin on his face. 'Who else wants some?' He started filling plastic cups with the liquid. This helped liven up the party considerably and soon everyone was really enjoying themselves, even Hermione.

'Hey Claire, sing that Real Emotion song again,' Dean suggested, when a boring song came on.

'Oh no, I couldn't...'

'Yeah, go on Claire,' Lee agreed. He grabbed the magic microphone and handed it to her.

'Well, okay,' Claire agreed. She tapped it with her wand, and the music began to play. She started to sing, and Harry was once again enchanted. But this time, she danced as well. This encouraged everyone else to start dancing, and some of the younger Gryffindor girls even tried copying Claire's moves, but Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Claire. He was so attracted to her, and he felt like doing things he had never wanted to do before. Suddenly he had to look away, before the same thing happened as before. _Calm down Harry_, he thought to himself. It had to be the alcohol, and yet he hadn't had that much yet... He went over to the food table and drank a glass of water. When this party was over he would have to have a cold shower. He picked up a handful of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and ate them one by one. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and he quickly spun around.

'Well, what did you think?' It was Claire, an eager look on her face.

'_I _thought you were _amazing_,' Ron said before Harry could answer, walking up beside Claire.

'Thanks Ron,' Claire smiled.

'Harry, be a mate, pour me some more of this,' Ron said, holding out his nearly empty plastic cup of Lee's 'lemonade'. Harry wondered briefly how much Ron had had, and how much alcohol was actually in the lemonade. He noticed as he poured the liquid into Ron's cup, that the bottle magically refilled itself.

'Seriously Claire, you are a _great_ singer. And a great dancer, and I mean _great..._' he said suggestively. He smiled at Claire, and then looked down the front of her dress.

'Um, Ron, maybe you should have a glass of water instead,' Claire suggested.

'No, I like this thanks,' Ron said. Claire sighed.

A sudden loud burst of laughter made them all look to the right. Hermione was sitting on a chair, not in her usual upright position, but slumped down, laughing hysterically. It looked like Ron wasn't the only one a little worse for ware.

'I'm going to go and see if she's alright,' Claire said, a little worried about her friend, and went over to Hermione.

Meanwhile, Ron spotted Ginny and Dean looking like they were getting very cozy in a corner.

'I'm going to go and see what's going on over there,' Ron said, marching over to them.

Harry stood and watched for a moment, and then Claire came back over to him. 'She's fine,' she said. 'Just a bit tipsy. Not used to drinking.' She was quiet for a moment, and looked as if she were thinking. 'Now we're alone, do you think I could talk to you Harry?'

'Sure,' he said.

'Um...maybe we'd better sit down,' Claire suggested.

'Okay,' Harry agreed. They sat down where it was quiet.

'So, what's up?' Harry asked.

'Well...' Claire looked as if she were finding whatever it was hard to say. She looked around. It was getting late. The majority of people had given up and gone to bed. Ginny, who had been forced away from Dean by Ron, was helping Hermione up to bed, and Ron had fallen asleep on a chair. 'Uncle Severus told me something today. You see my mum never really wanted me to know anything about the wizarding world when I was growing up, so she never told me. But now she's gone Uncle Severus said he thought I was old enough and it was time I should know...'

'What is it Claire?' Harry asked.

'Well...because my mother was a squib her family basically disowned her. She never spoke to me about them, even Uncle Severus didn't know. But he found out when she died. Her maiden name...it was Black. Your Godfather Sirius...was my Uncle.'

Harry was gobsmacked. 'Oh my gosh Claire...'

'For a moment I thought that I was going to have this whole new family, that if anything ever happened to Uncle Severus I wouldn't be alone in the world, and then he told me who it was...' Claire's voice cracked. 'I'll never even know him.' She looked at Harry. 'I'm sorry Harry.' There were tears in her eyes. 'I'm sorry, I'm being selfish again. At least I've got Uncle Severus and he's not a muggle...and at least I didn't meet Uncle Sirius to get close to him before he died...'

'Claire, listen to me,' Harry said, taking her hands in hers. 'You don't have to apologize to me for being unhappy. Just because things that you consider to be worse have happened to me, doesn't mean your pain is any less. I'm here for you, I don't mind listening to your problems, because I know you'd listen to me if I needed to talk to you.'

'Of course I would Harry. And I know I can talk to you, it's just I feel like because you are so strong, I should be strong as well.'

Harry shook his head. 'I'm only strong because of you. I was a mess, but you've helped me pull things together. You've helped me see that bad things happen, but you have to move on.' He looked at Clare with real love. She looked back at him. Suddenly the atmosphere was really intense. Harry felt the feelings of desire that he had been feeling earlier stirring up inside him. He looked Claire up and down. Her chest was rising up and down with her breathing, and a slit in the side of her dress revealed a long, tanned leg with a silver stiletto at the bottom. Claire wasn't like Cho Chang, whose body was lean from rigorous sports, Claire's shape was more feminine and her skin looked soft. Harry suddenly wanted to feel her, run his hands over her skin, which suddenly looked so appealing. The moon shone in through the window making her hair shine and her dress sparkle. For a moment Harry stopped breathing, and it felt like they were suspended in time, staring into one another's eyes. Harry begun to feel very turned on. In his mind he imagined pulling Claire to him and kissing her, but he was afraid, what would happen if he did?

'Maybe...maybe we should tidy up,' Claire said softly. She stood up, and started putting all the left over food into one bowl. Harry watched her from behind. Suddenly, he couldn't stand it. Lust overcame him, he didn't care if she pushed him away, and he had to risk it. He stood up, grabbed her waist, and turned her around. She looked up at him, startled. Harry lifted his hands from her hips and put them on her cheeks. And then, he kissed her. Not because they were drunk or because of a game, but a real, passionate kiss. He kissed her with pure desire. Finally he got a hold of his senses, and pulled away.

'I'm.... I'm sorry Claire. I just...you're just so...gorgeous.'

Claire smiled. 'Thank you Harry. And...I don't mind you know.'

'Really?' Harry asked. His heart leapt, looking down at her, he just wanted to grab her and kiss her again.

'Really,' Claire confirmed.

Harry smiled. Claire smiled back at him. Then slowly he moved forward and put his arms around her. She put her arms up around his neck, tilted her head, and Harry lent down and kissed her again. Yet again that night he felt a familiar stirring of desire in his trousers. He started stroking her back, moving his hands slowly up to her shoulders. He left them still on her shoulders for a moment, then started moving up her neck, until he was running his fingers through her silky hair. Then he moved his hands back down to the small of her back, and begun caressing there again. Then, tentatively he moved his hands down onto her arse. Claire didn't stop kissing him or push him away, so Harry begun to caress her and squeeze her soft skin. The bulge in Harry's trousers was throbbing painfully now; he wanted her so badly. He pulled her body as close to his as he could, feeling her curves pressing against him. He knew Claire could tell how turned on he was, but he was far beyond caring. He moved his hands back up her spine, to the zip of her dress. He clasped it in his fingers, and slowly begun to draw it downwards. Claire's skin trembled slightly, and felt cool to the touch, and Harry gently smoothed his finger over it. When the zip reached the bottom, Harry ran his hands back up Claire's bare back, onto her shoulders. He slipped the straps from her shoulders, and in a flurry of material, the dress fell to the floor. Claire gasped and pulled back.

'Harry,' she murmured.

'Oh Claire,' he said longingly, looking her up and down. He wanted her so badly, he had never felt so much sexual tension in his life and he felt as if he were about to explode. She looked so sexy, standing before him in nothing but her underwear, he wanted to feel her body all over, cover her with kisses, and bring her the greatest possible pleasure. But at the same time, he wanted to love her, he wanted to hold her close and protect her from anything bad the world was going to throw at her, he wanted to take away all of her pain. He had never felt such strong potent emotions, and his heart felt fit to burst. Suddenly he felt excited about life and every moment he was going to spend with her. Nothing seemed so bad as long as they would be together. Suddenly he felt the need to kiss her again. He touched his lips against hers, gently and lovingly. Claire kissed him back, and when Harry pulled away, she had tears in her eyes.

'What's wrong?' he asked her softly.

'Nothing, I just...I just...' Claire looked down, and Harry suddenly wondered if all this had been too much for her, if he had been paying too much attention to his primal desires and not to what Claire wanted. But then she reached up and kissed him again, and Harry felt himself becoming lost in the feelings.

He started running his hands over her cool. bare skin, and he felt Claire starting to undo his shirt. Soon it hung open, and he felt Claire's fingers running up his chest, her long nails scraping his skin a little. If it was possible, her slightest touch turned Harry on even more. Claire pushed his shirt from his toned shoulders, and for a moment, Harry felt a little self-conscious. Though Quidditch had made him quite muscled, especially his arms, which he used a great deal in the sport, he still considered himself to be a little weedy. What if Claire didn't like his body? But somehow, it didn't matter, he knew she wouldn't judge him. Besides, he was too concerned with having her to worry about that.

Claire pulled Harry onto the couch, where they sat down and they started kissing again. Ron, who was lying on the opposite side of the room to them, gave a loud snore, and turned over. Harry and Claire both jumped, and looked over at him. When he didn't move again, they both laughed a little nervously. Harry then looked into Claire's eyes, and she looked back at him. He couldn't read her. It was obvious from the fact that she was there that's she wanted to be, but did she feel the intense passion and desire that Harry was feeling?

Harry had a sudden desire to touch her, so he gently placed his fingertips on her forehead and gently started running them down the side of her face. When he reached her neck, he gently caressed her throat and then started travelling down the smooth slope of her chest, into her bra. Claire gasped and Harry looked nervously at her, but it wasn't a look of fear or displeasure on her face, so he continued to feel her. It was the most erotic thing he had ever done, and he didn't think he could take this tension for much longer. He had to have her now. He lent in and kissed Claire, and while he did this, started undoing his trousers. He pulled them and his boxers down hastily, and it felt so good to release his erection. Gently he pushed Claire back onto the couch so her head was resting on the arm. Then he started moving his hands down from her bra onto her stomach, and then even farther down, fingering the lining of her knickers.

'Are...are you sure you want to do this Harry?' Claire asked.

Harry looked at her in surprise. 'I can't think of anything I want more. But if you're not ready, then I'll stop right now. I never want to do anything to hurt you.'

Claire smiled. 'You couldn't hurt me Harry.'

Harry smiled back at her, and ran his finger through her hair. 'You are so beautiful,' he said softly. 'I've never met anyone like you. I don't know what I'd do without you.' He meant every word.

'Kiss me Harry,' Claire whispered.

So Harry lent down and kissed her. They started caressing each other's bodies, and Harry's hands started moving back down to her knickers, and slowly began to pull them down. Soon they were lying naked in each other's arms; Claire's legs wrapped around Harry, his dick pressing against the inside of her thigh. Harry was getting very hot, his hands were moving everywhere and he was kissing Claire's neck. Even the feeling of Claire's leg against his dick felt good, and he felt himself moving against her. Soon he could bare it no longer, and moved closer to her most sensitive area. Soon he could feel himself pressing against her wet warmth, and the sensation took Harry's breath away. Restraining himself from pushing right into her, he gently slid himself inside. Claire gasped audibly, and Harry pulled himself back out, worried he had hurt her, but Claire pulled him back inside. Soon he was moving in and out without a problem. It was like they fit together perfectly, they were made for each other. The feeling was the most amazing Harry had ever experienced. He had wanted Claire for such a long time, and all evening a great deal of sexual tension had been building up inside him, and now he was letting it out. He pushed himself in and out of Claire, and he could hear her gasping with pleasure, and this turned him on even more. Suddenly he felt like he was going to come. He didn't want to, he wanted to wait for Claire, but he didn't know how long he was going to be able to hold out. He slowed down a little, and tried to think about things that would delay the inevitable. But all he could think about was the beautiful girl that was underneath him. He wished that this could last forever, and this helped him hold back. Claire definitely seemed to enjoy what Harry was doing, she was moaning now. Harry started pushing in and out faster and faster.

'Oh Harry,' Claire gasped. 'I think...I think I'm coming...'

Harry was so glad, he knew he couldn't hold on any longer but he didn't want to disappoint her. He let all thoughts go out of his head, and let the feelings take him over. Ever movement he made felt so good; every sensation was adding so much to the experience. Every push was moving him closer and closer to his peak, and suddenly he felt himself reaching it. He groaned as the height of feeling took him over, pulsing up and down his dick and shaking his whole body. Claire called out, and he knew she was feeling it too. When it was finally over, Harry and Claire lay in each other's arms, sharing the heat they had made. Claire soon fell asleep, but Harry stayed awake a while. He felt so happy and content, but also a little worried. What if the next morning Claire didn't want to know? He didn't know what he would do. He looked down at her sleeping and smiled.

'I love you,' he whispered, and closed his eyes.

Harry awoke and Claire was gone. He was covered with a blanket, and Ron was snoring loudly in a corner. For a moment, the events of the previous night swum through Harry's mind. He wasn't sure where reality ended and his dreams begun. Was his memory playing tricks on him? Had he really _slept_ with _Claire_? It couldn't be true. And yet everything was telling him that it was. It had been the most amazing night of his life. He felt for a moment on top of the world. But then it hit him, _where was Claire_? Why would she have gone? You wouldn't leave someone the next morning after doing what they had done if you didn't regret it. Harry felt a sudden stab of fear. What if he had ruined everything by giving in to his lust and making Claire do something she didn't want to? It was the only reason he could think of why she would leave after doing what they'd done. He lay there for a while, not wanting to move. He didn't think he could face Claire if he knew she was going to break his heart. But people would be coming down soon, and he didn't think it would be a good idea for them to walk in on Harry, lying on the sofa, his clothes strewn everywhere. So he grabbed his things and went up to the dormitory. He got dressed. Neville, Seamus and Dean were all still sleeping, and the room was stuffy and full of snoring. Harry decided to go back down to the common room. He sat down on the chair by the window, and looked out over the crisp December morning. He recalled standing with Claire the previous evening, watching fireworks. It seemed a lifetime ago. The events of that evening were life changing, and he knew they would stay with him forever. But sitting there, not knowing how Claire felt was hell.

After a while bleary-eyed people started coming down.

'Great party,' Lavender yawned.

'Thanks,' Harry smiled, but he was unable to muster up enthusiasm.

Lavender gave him a strange look, but made no further comment.

Every time Harry heard someone coming down the stairs, he looked up, his heart beating just a little faster, half wanting to see Claire, half dreading it.

Ron was sleeping like a log, but eventually he stirred when there were quite a few people in the room, all talking to one another. He stretched and rubbed his eyes.

'Morning Harry,' he said, looking over at his friend. 'Ow my head...'

'Feeling okay?' Harry grinned.

'No...' Ron moaned. 'Could you all keep it down a bit,' he snapped to the rest of the common room. They all glared at him and continued talking. 'I think I'm going to go up to bed,' Ron muttered to Harry, and lurched up the stairs.

Not long later, Hermione came down.

'Hi Harry,' she said sickly. She seemed much in the same state as Ron, if not worse.

'Hi Hermione,' Harry said. 'You okay?'

'No,' she said, slumping down in chair. 'Somebody must have spiked one of the drinks yesterday. If I find out who it was, I'm going to kill them...' she looked at Harry. 'This had nothing to do with you did it Harry?'

'Oh...no. I have no idea, who it was,' Harry lied. 'Um...have you spoken to Claire this morning?'

Hermione shook her head. 'She was out like a light when I got up. I don't think she had a good night, I woke up at about 4.30 and she was tossing and turning. But she'd dropped off by the time I woke up again.'

'I see,' Harry said. After the little rest they'd had, he had no idea how long she'd be asleep. However, it seemed that Claire couldn't get much sleep at all, for a while later, she came down the dormitory stairs. Harry, Ron and Hermione were now all sitting around together, not speaking much, all trying to recover from the events of the previous night.

'Hi,' Claire said wearily. She looked shattered. Harry could see that there was something wrong other than just tiredness. He hoped that it wasn't because of him. And yet, he could think of no other explanation. What they had done had to be the predominant thing in her mind, Harry knew it was in his, so how she was acting was no doubt reflecting what she was thinking. Harry didn't think his heart could lower any more, yet it seemed to sink down to his feet now he saw her, looking so naturally beautiful. And the fact that she wasn't showing any definite emotion, but more of an underlying tension bothered Harry even more.

This went on throughout the day. Claire seemed to be acting perfectly normal, but Harry could see there was something different about her. She was hiding something, and she was being quiet and reserved. Quite early in the day, she said she was going to visit her Uncle, and it wasn't until much later she came back. That evening, when Harry could stand it no longer, Harry confronted Claire.

'Claire,' he said, dragging her into a corner. 'Don't you think we should talk about last night?'

'Um...' Claire looked around nervously. 'Not now Harry.'

'Well if not now then when?' Harry asked, frustrated.

'I don't want to talk about it!' Claire's eyes welled up, and she rushed up to her dormitory.

'Hey, what's going on with you two?' Ron asked, as Harry slumped down dejectedly into a chair.

'Nothing,' Harry muttered.

Harry found it hard to get to sleep that night. How could he have let himself get his hopes up? How could he have been so stupid as to think things were going to go well for him for a change? Everything in his life always went horribly wrong, and he was starting to believe it was his fault. Maybe he was cursed; maybe he was destined to gradually lose everyone he was close to, one way or another. And this time, the blame was squarely on him.

Harry was alone in darkness. Where was Claire? He was looking for her, someone had taken her and he was looking for her, he knew that much. And yet all around him it was so dark, he could see nothing all around him. And then, so gently it sounded like a tickle in his ear at first, he could hear laughter. But soon it was all around him, so loud he had to cover his ears. And suddenly it stopped, and there was a flash of bright green light. And Harry could hear Claire screaming. Screaming and screaming and screaming...

Harry awoke with a start. His forehead felt like it had been slashed with a hot knife. Harry was vaguely aware that there was a commotion going on around him. Great, he must have woken everybody up. But as he became a bit more aware of what was going on, he realized this had nothing to do with him. People were leaving his dormitory, and going down to the common room, where Harry could hear something was going on. Harry stumbled out of bed, and, clutching his forehead, followed Seamus down the stairs. There was a group of people gathered around in their nightclothes.

'What's going on?' Harry drowsily asked Hermione, who looked pale and worried.

'Are you okay Harry?' she asked. He was still holding his head.

'Oh yeah,' Harry said. He was still in a lot of pain, but he hated people fussing about his scar. 'What's going on?'

'It's Claire,' Hermione said.

'Claire?' Harry exclaimed. 'What's happened t her? Is she okay?' He was suddenly gripped with worry.

'I don't know,' Hermione said. We were all asleep, and she just started screaming in her sleep. I tried to wake her up, but I couldn't she just carried on screaming...and shaking...Snape and a load of other teachers have gone up there.'

'Oh my gosh...' Harry said. Now he knew how everyone else felt when he had disturbing dreams.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Snape came down from the girls' dormitory, Snape holding a pale and shaking Claire by the hand.

'Where are you going?' Harry asked, too worried about Claire not to say anything.

'We're going to see Dumbledore,' Snape said.

Claire looked over at Harry. She looked almost afraid, he beautiful eyes wide. And then with that, she was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note- Before I continue, I have had a lot of criticism about the following part of the story. I would just like to point out that the following section is NOT a Final Fantasy fan fiction. I'm merely just using the Final Fantasy names because my friend likes them so please don't think of them as Final fantasy characters at all. Thanks.

Rinoa awoke with a start. She had just had the strangest dream. But as she struggled to remember it, it slipped from her mind like sand through her fingers.

'Damn,' she muttered. She looked over at her alarm clock. It was 5.30. Too early to get up, but too late to get much more sleep. She closed her eyes and tried to remember anything she could about her dream. She could hear her brother snoring softly in the next room. Well, her foster brother, Vincent although they were as good as actual siblings, and argued enough to prove it. But Rinoa and Vincent got on well, they mainly just argued to vent their stress on one another. And having a brother had its advantages, like their cute friends! Rinoa smiled as she thought about Tidus, and the thought that she would be seeing him later on that day. This happy thought soothed Rinoa back into sleep, and it felt just a minute later that her alarm clock was buzzing in her ear. As usual, Rinoa turned over and switched her clock off, and as usual, five minutes later Lulu opened Rinoa's door and said loudly,

'Breakfast's ready!'

Rinoa hauled herself sleepily out of bed, rubbed her eyes, and followed her foster mother down the stairs. Vincent and Wakka were already sitting at the table, shoveling cereal.

'Have you looked outside yet, Rinoa?' Vincent asked with his mouth full.

'No,' Rinoa said. She went over to the window, and gasped. Everything was covered with a blanket of white. The houses looked like they were made out of chocolate, and had had icing sugar sprinkled over them. 'Wow!' Rinoa exclaimed. It was beautiful. She couldn't remember the last time there had been snow in their area.

'I'm just going to call the school to see if it's been cancelled,' Wakka said. Wakka was Rinoa and Vincent's foster father. Lulu and Wakka couldn't have children of their own, so they fostered, and Rinoa and Vincent knew the couldn't be more loved.

'Ohh, I hope so,' Rinoa said. But a small part of her hoped not, then she wouldn't be able to see Tidus that day.

Wakka picked up the phone, and made the call.

'Good news guys,' he said when he'd hung up. 'The heating's broken, you've got the day off, ya!'

'Yes!!!' Rinoa and Vincent said, looking at one another and high-fiving.

'So what we going to do?' Vincent asked.

'Maybe you should ring your friends, make sure they all know not to go in,' Lulu suggested, while buttering toast.

'I don't know, it might be quite funny to see if Paine goes in and finds no one's at school,' Vincent grinned. Paine was Rinoa's best friend.

'Oh you wouldn't really do that to her,' Rinoa said, smiling. Vincent and Paine were going out.

'Nah. Well, shall we ring her first then?' As they had two phones in their house, and Vincent and Rinoa shared the same friends, they could both speak to them at the same time.

'Yeah, alright,' Rinoa said. She felt a fluttering of butterflies in her stomach; Vincent would probably want to call Tidus.

'Well I'll dial, you go grab the extension,' Vincent said.

'Why don't _you_ go get the extension, you've finished you're cereal, I've still got to eat mine,' Rinoa pointed out.

'Yes, but I've got to let my food go down, I might get indigestion if I get up,' Vincent said theatrically.

'Fine,' Rinoa sighed. She walked upstairs and grabbed the phone, which sat on a table in the landing. Vincent had already dialed and he was asking Paine's Mum to get her. There was a long silence.

'Where the hell is she?' Vincent asked.

'Probably still asleep,' Rinoa sighed.

'Hello,' they heard the sleepy voice of Paine.

'Hi!' Rinoa and Vincent said at the same time.

'Hi guys,' Paine said. 'What's up?'

'Guess what?' Vincent asked excitedly.

'What?' Paine asked.

'We don't have to go to school today!' he exclaimed.

'Really?' Paine asked. 'How come?'

'Have you even looked outside yet?' Rinoa asked.

'No, I just got up,' Paine said. 'Why?'

'It's snowing!' Rinoa said happily.

'Really? Wow!' Paine said, suddenly chirping up.

'The boilers are busted so school's cancelled!' Vincent said happily.

'Great!' Paine said. 'So what are we going to do today then?'

'Well...we hadn't thought of anything...it's kinda cold to do anything,' Vincent said.

'Not if we wrap up warm,' Paine said. 'Why don't we go to the park?'

'Hey, good idea,' Rinoa said. Perhaps if they all went out as a group, Vincent would invite Tidus.

'That's a good idea,' Vincent said. 'But could we arrange to meet a bit later, I want to back to bed for a few hours.'

'Typical,' Paine tutted.

'Well, I bet you wouldn't mind going with him,' Rinoa teased.

'Oh _please_,' Paine said, sounding embarrassed. 'So, shall we invite _Tidus_ then Rinoa?'

'Um...I dunno, I guess it's up to Vincent,' Rinoa said nervously. Paine was the only one who knew about Rinoa's feelings for Tidus, not even Vincent knew, and Rinoa knew Paine was making a dig at her. 'In fact, I think we might call him now.'

'Right, fine,' Paine said. 'Meet in the park at one?'

'Yeah, see you then,' Rinoa said.

'Love you,' Vincent said.

'Love you too. Bye Rinoa,' Paine said before hanging up.

So next, they called Tidus.

Harry was sitting alone in the dark, and he had no idea where Claire was. But this was no dream. He remembered the last time he'd seen her. It was that fateful night; she'd come back to the dormitory when everyone else but Harry had gone back to bed. Harry had stayed up, worried about her and waiting for her to come back. Eventually, when his eyes were about to close, she came back. She was with Snape, and she said she went up to her dormitory. When she came back, she had a suitcase.

'Claire, what's going on?' Harry asked.

'I'm sorry Harry,' Claire said. She had tears in her eyes. 'I'll never forget you.'

'What? Claire, what's going on? Where are you going...Claire..?' But before Harry could answer, Snape had dragged Claire out of the common room. Harry rushed after them, but they were gone.

'Claire!' He called down the corridor. 'CLAIRE!!!'

That was the last time he'd seen her. She hadn't come back. Harry felt like a part of him had been ripped out of his body. He was so confused and upset, he had just reached the height of his relationship with Claire, and she had just been taken from him, and he could not think why. He felt so lost. Not only had he slept with Claire, but also he had formed a tight bond with her and he felt like he'd lost one of his closest friends. He couldn't believe this had happened to him again. He had lost yet another person he had allowed himself to get close to, who was going to be next? He had thought things were bad the morning he had woken up after he and Claire had slept together and she had gone, but at least she had been around so he could have sorted things out with her. But now she was gone, and there was nothing he could do. No one seemed to be willing to tell Harry where Claire had gone, or give him any reason for why she'd gone. Every day seemed to get longer than the last. Ron and Hermione were getting worried about Harry, because he was being so quiet. They both also missed Claire, but neither of them had become so withdrawn as Harry. It was like he had lost his spirit.

Rinoa and Vincent were at the park with Paine, Rikku and her boyfriend Zell, Selphie and her boyfriend Irvine and Yuffie and her boyfriend Kimhari. There were all messing about in the snow, throwing snowballs at one another and Zell had started building a snowman, they were just waiting for Tidus now. Rinoa was wearing a warm white coat and matching pink gloves and scarf, and looked pretty with the falling snowflakes in her hair. She couldn't wait to see Tidus. And suddenly there he was, walking through the snow, leaving a trail of footprints behind him. Rinoa's heart skipped a beat.

'Hi guys!' he said, waving.

'Hey Tidus!' Vincent said, dropping the snowball he had been making, and one promptly hit him in the back of the head. He turned around and started lobbing snow back. Tidus walked over to Rinoa.

'Hey,' he smiled. Rinoa always felt a little awkward with Tidus when they were in a group. They were all coupled up, Rinoa and Tidus were the only two left over. It was like there was something binding them together.

'It's great we don't have school today,' Tidus said.

'Yeah,' Rinoa agreed.

'Why don't we help Zell with his snowman?' Tidus suggested.

'Okay!' Rinoa agreed. But as they were walking over to him, an ill-aimed snowball hit Rinoa. In retaliation Tidus grabbed a handful of snow and threw it back. And so they were drawn into the fight.

Later on, when the day was getting late, and Rikku, Zell, Irvine, Yuffie and Kimhari had gone round to the fish and chip shop to buy some food. The others were all talking and messing about in the snow. Rinoa was just hoping that the others would get back soon with the food, when Tidus pulled her to one side, into the trees.

'Hey,' he smiled.

'Hey Tidus, what's up?' Rinoa asked, a little flustered by being pulled so close to him.

'Just wanted to talk,' Tidus shrugged. 'Let's go over to the play area,' he suggested.

'Okay,' she said. She felt the flutter of butterflies in her stomach at the thought of being alone with Tidus. They walked over to the children's play area, and sat down on the swings.

'So, what did you want to talk about?' Rinoa asked.

'I dunno,' Tidus said, lowering his eyes to the ground. 'Well, actually, I do know.' He looked back up at Rinoa. She felt his gaze on her. 'Rinoa, when we first met, we were all just friends. But then Zell and Rikku started going out, then Kimhari and Yuffie, then Irvine and Selphie, and then Paine and Vincent. So now it's just us two left.'

'Yeah...' Rinoa agreed.

'Well, don't you think that means anything?' Tidus asked.

'That we hang out with a lot of people who can't get boyfriends or girlfriends outside of their friendship group?' Rinoa asked jokingly.

'No,' Tidus laughed. 'Although that seems quite true. When Vincent invited me round for the first time, and he introduced me to you, I liked you straight away. You were so sweet and pretty. I thought about asking you out for a long time, but I never quite plucked up the courage. And then our friends all started going out around us, and nothing sort of ever happened.'

Rinoa didn't know what to say.

'I guess what I'm saying is,' Tidus said, walking around in front of Rinoa and taking the chains that supported her swing in him hands. 'Maybe I should have taken my chances. Because it just seems like we're meant to be together.'

Rinoa looked into his bright blue eyes and suddenly it felt like they were suspended in space and time. They were suddenly both lost in the moment. Rinoa felt like she was floating, and she tried to bring herself down, back to the real world, but she couldn't. She could feel Tidus wrapping his strong arms around her, and she gently placed her hands on his chest. Rinoa closed her eyes as Tidus got closer to her...

'Hey guys!' they heard a loud voice behind them. Tidus jumped and pulled away. Coming up behind them was and Rikku, Zell, Irvine, Yuffie and Kimhari. Luckily, they were too far away to have seen when Tidus and Rinoa were doing, although a few of them probably could have guessed.

'Where are Vincent, Paine and Selphie? We've got the food,' Rikku said, as they got closer.

'Oh, they're just through those trees,' Tidus said awkwardly, unable to meet Rinoa's eye.

'Well go and get them Zell,' Rikku told him. 'We can sit on the swings and eat.'

Zell went and got Vincent, Paine and Selphie. When they got back they all found places to sit and eat, the boys let Rikku, Rinoa, Yuffie and Paine sit on the swings. Irvine and Selphie sat down on either end of the seesaw, and the rest sat down on the climbing frame. They all sat eating their chips, talking and laughing. Rinoa kept feeling Tidus's eyes on her, but every time he looked over at him, he looked away. She bit into her burger. But somehow now, she didn't feel like eating. It felt like something really special had happened between her and Tidus, and now she had to sit there and pretend nothing had happened. As they ate, it was starting to get dark.

'I think we should be getting back,' Vincent said, walking over to Rinoa when she had finished her food. 'Lulu will be getting worried about us.'

'Yeah,' Rinoa said. She wanted to get home and think about everything that had happened.

'Bye Paine,' Vincent said, kissing her. 'Bye everyone.'

'Bye,' Rinoa said.

Tidus looked at her and smiled. Rinoa smiled back at him.

Rinoa was running through a forest. It was dark all around her and the trees were dark and forbidding. She was chasing a small golden ball, which was flying along ahead of her. It shone in the darkness; it was the only light around her. Suddenly it started flying up, higher than Rinoa could reach. And as it got higher, Rinoa felt her feet lifting from the ground, and she started flying up after it. She flew higher and higher, up above the trees so she could see all around her. And in the distance, was a massive castle.

Rinoa woke up late the next morning, as she had been up for a long time, going through everything that had happened with Tidus. She could scarcely believe it, he had liked him for so long, he was good looking and funny and they really clicked. And now she'd found out he'd liked her ever since they'd first met. She felt so excited and happy, like she was walking on cloud nine. And yet they had been interrupted, and Tidus seemed to have avoided her after that. Rinoa hadn't found out what he wanted to happen between them. What if he had been about to say that he had gotten over his feelings and now he just thought of Rinoa as a really close friend? What if Rinoa had comletely got the wrong idea that they were about to kiss? If that was true, thank God they had been interrupted, because Rinoa would have been mortified if she had kissed Tidus when that wasn't what he wanted. Rinoa had been tossing and turning for hours, going from completely unhappy, thinking that she shouldn't have deluded herself over Tidus's feelings, to recalling in her mind the moment before they had kissed and imagining what would have happened next. But eventually, she feel asleep. Little did she know that Tidus himself was going through much the same thing that night, if not worse.

When Rinoa awoke the next morning, she struggled to remember her dream, which she was sure had been significant in some way, but as always seemed to happen with her, the dream slipped from her memory.

Paine called her later that morning, and she, Rinoa and Rikku arranged to go shopping. The next day, Rinoa spent catching up with homework she hadn't done. She didn't see Tidus that much at school and very rarely alone, so it was quite a long time later until they could talk properly, which caused Rinoa a lot of angst.

It was Christmas, and Harry was unhappy. Christmas had never been that much of a happy time for Harry. While staying with the Dursley's, it had been perhaps his least favorite time of year, seeing Dudley being spoilt while he had nothing. After coming to Hogwarts, he had found it much more enjoyable, being with people he cared about, but it was still hard, especially when his friend's went away to visit their families. But this had been the worst Christmas ever. Harry was at his lowest point ever. He had lost Sirius, which was terrible after finally finding someone he could call family. Then he had met Claire, who had been able to get closer to than he had anybody and he felt he had been able to confide in her. And he had just found out that she had been his closest link to Sirius. And now he had lost her too. Harry had never felt so alone, and he had been alone a lot on his lifetime. He didn't know why he was going on, he felt like he had lost the only good thing in his life.

At the same time, Rinoa, who had just broken up for the Christmas holidays, was having a great time. Lulu and Wakka never did anything by half for their foster children, especially at Christmas time. Their house was decorated stunningly, inside and out, and they had a giant tree in their living room, which stood over countless presents. However, one of the downfalls of your brother going out with your best friend was that occasionally wanted some alone time, so Rinoa was sitting watching Jerry Springer while Paine and Vincent were up in his room. Rinoa was tempted to go up there and crash their little party when the phone rung. Sighing, she got up and answered it.

'Hello?'

'Hi Rinoa? It's Tidus.'

For a moment there was silence. 'Hi Tidus, Vincent's just up in his room with Paine, I'll get him for you shall I?'

'Actually Rinoa, it was you I wanted to talk to. I was wondering if I could meet you at Babbling Bridge in an hour?'

'Um...sure,' Rinoa said.

'Okay, see you then. Bye,' and with that, Tidus hung up. Rinoa was left holding the receiver, the dial tone ringing in her ear. It took a moment for what had just happened to sink in. Tidus wanted to meet her. And from the sound of his voice, it was important. What was this about? Rinoa couldn't feel anything except nervous, because quite equally, he could be inviting her there to proclaim her love, or to tell her that she had completely misread the other day. The only thing Rinoa could do was get ready. She looked out of the window. More snow had the fallen last night but the day didn't look too cold, there was no wind and the sun was shining brightly. Rinoa decided what she wanted to wear and then went to see if it was around and not in the wash.

A while later there was absolutely nothing left that Rinoa could do her appearance. She stood nervously in front of the mirror, trying to smooth already smooth hair into place. She had put on her while snow boots over a pair of light blue River Island jeans. On top she was wearing her pink face top, with her while coat over the top. Her hair was straight and shiny. Her mascara was perfect. Just then, Paine came downstairs.

'Hi Rinoa, you going out?'

'Yeah, I'm going to meet Tidus,' Rinoa said.

'Oh, I see,' Paine grinned, although she didn't really. For some reason, Rinoa hadn't even told Paine about what had happened that day in the park. Maybe because not mentioning didn't make it quite real or maybe because Paine would totally take it the wrong way and get Rinoa's hopes up, and Rinoa didn't want to be let down. 'Have a good time. Do you know where the Capri Suns are? Vincent sent me to get some.'

'I'll show you,' Rinoa sighed.

Later on, Rinoa was walking down to Babbling Brigde. It was a place that was roughly in the middle of all of the houses of those in their gang and it had become a good place for them all to meet. It was a particular favorite of the couples, because it was quite a romantic place. It was in a very nice area, and was a pretty little road bridge over a river. On the side were four white benches all next to each other which people could sit on and look over the river. All around were trees, which made the place especially in the spring, when he blossom was out and you could even see the occasional duck swimming by. It had been a favorite place of Rinoa's to go when things got a bit hectic in her house, and she just wanted some peace to think. Rinoa walked down the avenue that led to the bridge, and as she came around the corner, she could see Tidus sitting on the middle seat. He looked deep in thought and was staring at the running water. Rinoa walked up behind him, and put her hand on his shoulder. Tidus jumped to his feet with surprise. 'Rinoa!' he said. 'Look, I've been going out of my mind, I can't stand this any more...' and suddenly he grabbed her, and kissed her. Rinoa had kissed boys before. But never like this, this was passionate and intense; she could feel how much Tidus wanted her. But just as they were getting into the kiss, Rinoa jumped back and gasped.

'Rinoa? What is it?' Tidus asked with surprise.

'Nothing...I'm sorry...' Rinoa apologized. She wanted to show Tidus that jumping back had had nothing to do with him, so she walked back to him, and pressed her lips against his. This time, it was perfect. It didn't happen again. But Rinoa couldn't forget what she had just seen. As she had been kissing Tidus, another boy's face had flashed into her mind. Someone who she had never seen before, and yet for some reason, she had been kissing him.

Rinoa and Tidus decided to go back Rinoa's house. Now they knew they wanted each other, they were all over each other, laughing at private jokes, and they walked back to Rinoa's holding hands. Both had been waiting for this for a long time.

Back at Rinoa's house, she had Tidus sat kissing on Rinoa's sofa. They had loud music on, and things were getting pretty intense. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

'Rinoa, could you please turn that music...oh, hi Tidus,' Vincent walked into the room.

'Hey mate,' Tidus said, who had quickly moved away from Rinoa.

'I'm just making some sandwiches. Does either of you want one?' Vincent asked.

'No thanks,' Rinoa and Tidus said together. Vincent went out into the kitchen, and Tidus whispered to Rinoa,

'Why don't we take this up to your room?'

'Well...okay,' Rinoa giggled.

They quickly scarped upstairs.

'So I was thinking, after Christmas we should all go into town and spend our Christmas money. I know there's a few CD's I want, and I know you love to clothes shop, so maybe we could spilt up and then meet up again for lunch. What do you think? Guys?' Vincent looked into the living room. Tidus and Rinoa were gone. He had been talking to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was in the library. He had to get away from his friends, who were trying to cheer Harry up by trying to act normally. But it just sickened him. How could they act like everything was fine, when Claire was gone? He wandered down each isle, running his fingers down the spines of books, not really looking at him. Suddenly, Harry heard voices in the next isle, and he stopped. It was Snape and Professor Weasley.

'I really miss her Annabelle,' Snape was saying.

'You know it's for the best Snape. I miss her too, but there's no other way,' Professor Weasley said soothingly.

'I know,' Snape sighed. 'It's just so hard going to see her, watching her from afar, not being able to even speak to her...'

'Why didn't you ask Dumbledore to put it into her mind that you were...a friend of the family or something? At least then you could have spoken to her,' Professor Weasley asked.

'He says seeing me might set off a trigger of memories in her mind...'

Harry suddenly couldn't stand it any more, and he snapped.

'Where is she Snape?' he asked, rushing round into the next isle.

'Harry!' Professor Weasley said in surprise.

'What have you done with her?' Harry demanded.

'Potter, I don't think that's any of you concern,' Snape hissed.

'I know you can't handle it Snape, but I care about Claire too. At least tell why she's gone, you own me this much,' Harry said angrily.

'Harry, please calm down, you're causing a scene,' Professor Weasley said, trying to diffuse the situation. 'Snape, a least talk to the boy. Take him down to your office. It isn't fair on him.'

Snape nodded, but he didn't look happy. 'Come Potter. Annabelle, I'll see you later.'

'Goodbye Severus.'

Snape swept from the library, and Harry followed him in smoldering silence. When they got down the dungeons, Snape took Harry into the little room that was office, and motioned for Harry to sit down. Harry did so, and Snape sat down opposite him.

'Claire has been moved for her own safety,' Snape told Harry. 'She...'

'Moved where?' Harry asked.

'That information I cannot disclose,' Snape told him.

'Why not?' Harry asked.

'Because silly little boys like you will only think of yourselves and go out there and try and drag Claire back here, regardless of the dangers it could put her in,' Snape snapped.

'I would never do anything to hurt her,' Harry said indignantly.

'Be that as it may, I am afraid I cannot tell you where she is,' Snape said.

'When is she coming back?' Harry asked.

'That doesn't look likely,' Snape said, lowering his eyes.

'Never?' Harry asked, his voice cracking.

Snape said nothing.

'I didn't even get to say goodbye...' Harry said in disbelief.

'You're not the only one this is hard on,' Snape said. 'Claire's my niece but I think of her as a daughter. I would rather she was here where I could look after her, but it's not safe. It's better this way. We just have to accept it.'

'Why is she in so much danger? Why isn't she safe? Is it to do with me,' Harry asked.

'It's complicated...' Snape muttered.

'Well, can I at least write her a letter? Would you give it to her for me?'

Snape shook his head. 'I'm afraid that's not possible.'

'Why?' Harry asked indignantly. 'Do you hate me that much?'

'You're not the only the one who's not allowed to contact Claire!' Snape exploded. 'Get out of here Potter, I've said too much already.' Snape swiveled his chair around so he had his back to Harry, and Harry had no choice but to leave. His hands were shaking as he walked back up to the Gryffindor Tower. He was never going to see Claire again.

Rinoa awoke on Christmas morning, as happy as she had when she was little. The last few days had gone by as if in a dream. It was a blur of her and Tidus kissing and holding hands, messing around in the snow and going to the cinema. He had given her a beautiful necklace for Christmas.

Rinoa spent Christmas day with her family, opening presents and eating wonderful food. But when she went to bed that night, she couldn't get to sleep straight away. She had the strangest feeling that she had missed something, that there was somebody she usually saw at Christmas, but she hadn't seen them. And yet she couldn't think who it was. This bothered her for some time, until she finally fell asleep.

Harry awoke on Christmas morning, and closed his eyes. He had just been having the most wonderful dream. He and Claire were lying together in the snow, and although they were wearing no clothes, they were comfortably warm. The snow was almost like a bed, like they were being cushioned with a soft quilt. They lay together, kissing and holding each other. Waking up was cruel for Harry. He wanted to drift back into sleep, the only place he could be with Claire. But the pain stung Harry's heart, and woke him fully. He didn't want to get up and celebrate when she was gone. It was like she was dead, but in a way, it was worse, because he knew that she was still out there somewhere, but Harry couldn't see her. Most of all he wished he could speak to her one last time tell her how he really felt. He wished he had known how she felt about him, he had never been truly sure. Harry was considering lying in bed all day, but Ron woke him up, and dragged him out of bed. For Harry it was the slowest Christmas ever.

Rinoa and Tidus were sitting up in Tidus's room, playing Soul Calibur 2.Rinoa was winning. She was playing as Xianghua and Tidus was playing as Kilik.

'Fuck fuck fuck!' Tidus winced as Rinoa pulled yet another brilliant move. K.O! Flashed up on the screen, and Tidus dropped his controller in frustration.

'I think you need more practice before you play me again,' Rinoa grinned.

'Oh yeah? Well I know there's one thing I wouldn't mind practicing a bit more...' he grinned, and pushed Rinoa back onto the bed. He tickled her a little bit, then lent down and started kissing her. But Tidus was sitting right beside Rinoa's horizontal thigh, and as they kissed, she felt something hardening up against it. Tidus rubbed it a little against her leg, and groaned into her mouth.

'God Rinoa, I'm sorry,' he said, pulling away. 'You have no idea how much I want you. I know it's too soon for...y'know...but do you think you could just give me something?'

'Like?' Rinoa asked, sitting up.

'Like...' Tidus took Rinoa's hand, and unzipping his trousers, he pulled her hand down into his boxers.

Rinoa smiled. 'I guess you deserve it.'

Tidus smiled back at her. Rinoa was a little nervous, she had never wanted to do this before, but she wanted to please Tidus, and she didn't want him to get bored of her. So she pulled down his jeans and then his boxers. Tidus sighed as she released his cock. And he sighed even louder as Rinoa hesitantly wrapped her fingers around it.

'Yeah baby, that's it,' Tidus murmured.

Rinoa pulled her hand too the end, and then ran it back down to the bottom.

'It's that okay?' she asked.

'That's great,' Tidus encouraged.

Rinoa continued it like this, and Tidus closed his eyes and smiled. But after a while, Rinoa felt Tidus moving his hips so it pumped in and out of her hand quicker and quicker, and he began to murmur,

'Faster!'

So Rinoa started running her hand up and down faster and faster, until her wrist was beginning to hurt, but Tidus was starting to moan with pleasure.

'Oh yeah, Rinoa, that's great,' he told her. 'Keep going baby...'

Suddenly Tidus opened his eyes and exclaimed,

'Oh yes!' And from the end of his dick erupted a fountain of cum. Some of it hit Rinoa's skirt.

'Oh, I'm so sorry Rinoa,' Tidus said, now a bit embarrassed. He pulled on his trousers, grabbed a tissue and wiped it up. Rinoa grabbed his hand, and looked into his eyes, and smiled. 'It's okay.'

Tidus smiled back at her, and then kissed her.

'Are you sure? I mean you didn't mind...' Tidus asked when the kiss had ended.

'Course not,' Rinoa said.

'Good. 'Coz you were great. I mean really _great_,' Tidus grinned.

'Good,' Rinoa smiled. Then he kissed her again.

Rinoa was happy and content. Though she hadn't had the easiest of lives, since living with Lulu, Wakka and Vincent, she had had a happy life. But being with Tidus made her even happier, it gave her a new, exciting aspect to her life that she hadn't had before. Of course, she had had boyfriends before, but she'd never had such a connection, or such an attraction, as with Tidus. But it wasn't to last. It happened when they went to the cinema to watch Troy. Now the whole gang was coupled up they went to the cinema very often, just as an excuse to get off with each other. Before they had thought it rude, because as Tidus and Rinoa was single it was a bit rude to sit there making out right next to them, but they didn't want to not invite them either. But going to the cinema and then out for something to eat at a fast-food restaurant afterwards had become one of the gang's favorite pastimes of the holidays.

Rinoa and Tidus sat with their arms around each other. A little way into the film, Tidus begun to stroke Rinoa's hair, to show he was concentrating more on her than the film. Rinoa put her head on his shoulder, and he kissed her on the top of the head. Then Rinoa lifted her head and looked up at Tidus's shadowed face, and he lent in and kissed her. It was a softer kiss than Rinoa was used to, and suddenly something flashed before her eyes. It was a face she had seen before, the first time she had kissed Tidus, but much clearer this time. He was good-looking and had brown hair and glasses. And it was him that was kissing her, not Tidus.

'Baby? Are you okay?' Tidus whispered with concern. 'Have I done something?'

'No, it's not you I just...I just...need to go to the loo,' Rinoa excused herself. It was awkward trying to get past everyone while they were trying to watch the film, but Rinoa needed to get away. When she got into the brightly-lit ladies, she looked at her pale face in the mirror. Her expression was scared and confused. What was wrong with her? Why did she keep seeing someone else when she kissed Tidus? She was sure she'd never met this boy before, and yet, he seemed familiar, like she had met him in some forgotten dream. Perhaps she was reading far too much into this. And yet for some reason it really bothered her. She splashed some cold water on her face and tried to pull herself together. She didn't want to risk losing Tidus over this, but if it kept happening he might start to think that there was something wrong with her, that she didn't like kissing him.

Suddenly the door opened, and in walked Paine.

'Hey Rinoa, are you okay?' her friend asked. 'It's the interval, I thought I'd come and see why you're being so long.'

'I just wasn't feeling too well,' Rinoa smiled. 'Too much popcorn.'

'You okay now?' Paine asked.

'Yeah,' Rinoa nodded.

'Well let's go back before the film starts again. You missed a really fit bit of Colin Farrell. Honestly I wish Vincent looked like him...'

Rinoa tried to forget about the boy she had seen, but she couldn't get him out of her mind. She was glad to fall asleep that night. But little did she know that this boy would carry on haunting her in her dreams. At first, Rinoa was having a wonderful dream. She was in her school hall, surrounded by all her friends, and dancing with Tidus. It had to be some kind of formal occasion, because they were all wearing long robes of some kind. Tidus and Rinoa looked into one another's eyes and smiled, and then Tidus lent in to kiss her. But when he pulled away, everything had changed. Rinoa was not in her school hall, but a much larger, grander hall that seemed to stretch on forever into the sky. She was surrounded not by her friends, but strangers, who all in some way seemed familiar. And Rinoa was dancing, not with Tidus, but the boy whom she had seen that day in the cinema. He smiled at her, so tenderly and lovingly, as if he knew her better than anyone, which frustrated Rinoa because she didn't have a clue who he was.

'I never got a chance to tell you how much I love you,' he said.

'Who are you?' Rinoa asked.

But suddenly the boy was pulled away by a tall, dark haired man. He looked at Rinoa and said,

'I miss you Claire.'

Rinoa looked around, and suddenly, she felt afraid. He felt she had been pulled into another world, and she didn't know if she could get back. She started to scream, and carried on screaming until she woke up.

Harry was having a wonderful dream. It was the Halloween Ball, and he and Claire were dancing. They gazed into one another's eyes, smiling at each other. All their friends surrounded them. And gently, Harry lent in and kissed her. The kiss itself felt like a creation of magic, their lips touching, and it feeling so real, despite the fact they were so far apart. And then everything changed. When Harry pulled away, he told her,

'I never got a chance to tell you how much I love you,' but she looked back at him, not with the same love, but fear in her eyes.

'Who are you?' she asked, as if she didn't even recognize Harry. Those words broke his heart.

Suddenly, he felt two hands on his shoulders, pulling him away from Claire. It was Snape, and he pushed Harry to one side.

'I miss you Claire,' he said, with such feeling Harry couldn't have believed from this man, and yet his words didn't even touch Claire. Instead, she started to scream, and those screams filled Harry's head until he awoke, his scar on fire, and the screams rang on.

Rinoa opened her eyes, and Lulu sat over her.

'Are you okay?' her foster mother asked with concern.

'I had such a terrifying dream,' Rinoa whimpered. 'I was in this place...and I was dancing, with strangers...they were all wearing strange clothes...' But as Rinoa spoke, as always seemed to happen with her dreams, they slipped from her mind like water down a plug-hole.

'I'm sure it was just a bad dream,' Lulu said, although to Rinoa, she didn't sound all that sure. 'Go back to sleep love, everything's okay. Dreams can't hurt you, and you _must_ remember that's all they are, just dreams. Now goodnight.'

'Goodnight Lulu,' Rinoa said, settling back down under her quilt, although she found it quite difficult to get back to sleep after that.

The next day, Rinoa went into town with Tidus, Rikku, Vincent, Paine and Selphie to spend some of their Christmas money. At lunchtime they went to McDonalds, and when they came out, they decided to go to River Island, so the boys could look upstairs and the girls could look down. What they boys didn't know was that the girls had an ulterior motive for going to River Island, Fit River Island Guy (F.R.I.G). They were walking down to road towards the clothes shop, when they walked past a tall, dark haired man. As he walked past, he looked at Rinoa, right into her eyes. And suddenly she remembered her dream from last night, and she knew that this was the man who had called her Claire.

Rinoa grabbed her head in her hands, and collapsed to the floor.

'Rinoa! Are you okay!' Tidis exclaimed, and her friends all rushed to her side. At that one moment, when Rinoa remembered her dream, and this man saying,

'I miss you Claire,' a million other images flashed into her head. It was like her life was flashing before her eyes, but it wasn't the life she remembered it was another life, one she had forgotten and yet somehow she had been a part of. Her real mother, her Uncle Snape, her school in America, her first wand, Annabelle, Quidditch, seeing Hogwarts for the first time, going to Hogsmeade, thinking she was in love with Draco Malfoy, the Halloween Ball, getting drunk, her birthday, and Harry..._Harry_...and what she and Harry had done...All this information flooding into her brain was all too much for Rinoa, and everything suddenly went blank.

When she awoke, Rinoa was in her bed. Lulu was sitting beside her.

'Where...where's everyone else?' Rinoa asked.

'I sent them home,' Lulu told her. 'Tidus, particularly, wanted to stay, but you were saying things in your sleep and I thought it best...well I thought it best if I was the only one here when you woke up.'

Rinoa shook her head. Everything seemed blurred and distorted.

'What happened Rinoa?' Lulu asked.

'I...I...we were just going to River Island,' Rinoa explained. 'When we walked past a man. And do you remember I had that bad dream last night, well, somehow I recognized him from that dream. And when his eyes met mine, suddenly I remembered all this stuff...'

'What stuff, honey?' Lulu urged.

'That I'd lived a whole different life. And I thought it just seemed crazy, that I was just remembering all my forgotten dreams, because this life...the world I had come from...was a world of magic. But somehow, I know it is real, isn't it? I'm not crazy.'

'No, you're not,' Lulu lowered her eyes. 'I've been dreading this day, and though they assured me it would never come, I somehow knew it would. I just didn't think it would be so soon.'

'Who am I Lulu? Am I Rinoa...or am I Claire?'

'To me, you are Rinoa. To all of us. We have memories of you coming here...growing up...going to school...all the same memories that you have. But those memories aren't real. Wakka and I are the only ones who know the truth. Rinoa has never existed...you are Claire.'

Claire gasped. She closed her eyes, and everything suddenly fitted into place. The life she remembered as Rinoa slowly melted away, until she realized that only the past few weeks she had been living as this other person were real.

'I remember it all now,' Claire told her. 'They said they had to take me away...for my own safety. I didn't really understand what was going on.' She looked up at Lulu. 'You know I have to go back, don't you?'

Lulu nodded. 'I knew that when this day came, I couldn't keep you from who you really are. All I could do was protect you while I could.'

'Thank you,' Claire said. 'For looking after me. Though I've only really been here for a matter of weeks, you've been more like a mother to me than my real mother ever was.'

'And you've been the daughter I never had Rinoa, and it's going to be the hardest thing I've ever done, letting you go. But I know that you need to be where you belong. So whatever you need, I'll help you,' Lulu said, tears in her eyes.

'Thank you,' Claire said, hugging her foster mother, knowing she would probably never see her again.

When Lulu got out Claire's things, it made it all real for her. Lulu opened her trunk and handed her her wand. Claire fingered the soft, springy wood, and felt a surge of power through her that was her magic that she hadn't used for weeks.

'Oh my gosh,' she gasped. Now she remembered everything, she was herself again.

'I need to talk to the others,' she said.

Lulu nodded.

When lessons started again, Harry was glad that he had at least got something to take his mind off Claire. It was strange not being in lessons with her. It was like she had brought a little bit of sparkle and happiness into his life, but now it was back to the same old drudgery. One thing that was strange was Snape's lessons. He seemed to be feeling similar to Harry, and was far less strict than usual. It didn't seem like his heart was in his lessons any more. The days went by so slowly, that the only thing that kept Harry going was the thought that maybe one day he would be happy again. He didn't realize how soon that day was going to come.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall, eating their dinner. Hermione was ranting about how she hadn't been given enough Arithmacy homework lately, and Harry was playing with his food. Recently he had been finding eating more of a chore. He had learnt to drown out the chattering and laughter around him, and get lost in his own world of thought. He looked up at Snape's empty chair. Harry never saw Snape out of the dungeon now.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the main doors banged open. A gust of cold air blew in. Silence fell over the Great Hall, and everyone looked over towards the doors. There in the doorway, stood Claire.

For a moment, everyone just stared. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He had thought he would never see her again. Harry got to his feet, and ran over to her.

'Claire!?' he said softly, scarcely able to believe it.

'Harry,' Claire smiled. He threw his arms around her, and he hugged her tight.

'I've missed you so much,' Harry said emotionally

'I've missed you too,' Claire whispered.

'Claire!' Behind them stood Dumbledore. She looked up at him. 'Could you come with me please?' He looked serious.

Claire gave Harry a worried look, and then followed Dumbledore from the room. Harry walked back over to his seat, and the whole hall burst into chatter.

'I can't believe she's back!' Hermione said happily.

'I know, I wonder where she went for all this time?' Ron said.

Harry's mind was buzzing. Claire was back! He could scarcely believe it. He had resigned himself to a life of loneliness, and in a matter of minutes everything had changed. But what had happened? Why had Dumbledore taken her away, and why did he look so serious? Harry felt a mix of whirlwind emotions. He felt a little worried, but it was overwhelmed with happiness. He longed to go and find her and kiss her, and he couldn't wait to see her again.


	13. Chapter 13

Claire worriedly followed Dumbledore up to his office. She had a nasty feeling she was in trouble. When they finally reached the little cluttered room, Dumbledore sat down, and motioned for Claire to so the same.

'Sweet?' he asked, pointing to the glass bowl on his desk, filled with round pink sweets.

'Oh...no thanks...' Claire said.

'So...you have returned,' Dumbledore said.

'Um...yeah,' Claire said.

'There seems to have been a flaw in my plan. I trust it wasn't Lulu or Wakka who told you?' Dumbledore asked.

'No. I saw Uncle Severus walking down the street and...'

'It triggered your memories. I knew it wasn't a good idea him keep going to see you, but he insisted,' Dumbledore sighed.

'Can I stay here Professor Dumbledore? I know my dreams are bad, but I think the fact that you put a memory charm on me but I got all of my memories back shows that I belong here,' Claire pleaded.

Dumbledore nodded. 'That is true Claire. And I think your Uncle will be much happier to have you here with him where he can protect you. But...there is one condition.'

'What's that?' Claire asked.

'Well, I do believe there is something between you and Harry?' Dumbledore looked at Claire over his half-moon spectacles. 'Ah, you may not think it, but I was young too once, though it was a very long time ago. But the problem is the combination of who your Uncle is, and your uh, friendship with Harry makes you a target. So I think it's a good idea if you try to cool things off with Harry. I'm not saying keep away from him entirely, that would be pretty much impossible the two of you being on the same house and all. But if you could try and de-connect yourself from him a bit...'

'De-connect myself from Harry...' Claire looked down. 'Well, if it means I can stay here, then I guess I'll have to.'

'Good Claire. Now, I believe there's someone who wants to see you...come in Severus!'

In walked Claire's Uncle. Claire's face lit up. She jumped out of her seat, and threw her arms around her Uncle.

'Uncle Severus!' He hugged her back tightly.

'I missed you so much,' Snape said softly to Claire.

'I missed you too,' she said happily.

But despite how happy she was to see her Uncle, Claire felt bad about the whole Harry thing as she walked back down to the common room after catching up with Snape. It wasn't going to be easy. But at least she had Tidus to keep her mind off him. She smiled as she thought about him the last time they had spoken, about how he had been upset that she was going, but they had agreed to stay in touch, and how he had kissed her...but as she thought about that, she also remembered she had Harry had done the night before she had gone away, and felt guilty.

It was strange for Claire being back at school. Now, as far as she remembered, she had spent the last few weeks going to a normal school and had spent all her time with a totally different group of people. It was hard adjusting. For the rest of the previous day she had been telling all her friends of her life as Rinoa, although leaving out the parts about Tidus, which mean she could avoid talking directly to Harry. And this is how she went on.

After Harry's initial excitement, he was hoping for an emotional reunion with Claire when she got back from Dumbledore's office. However, what actually happened was the whole common room sat around listening to her story before going off to bed, which didn't give Harry much opportunity to talk to her. _Still,_ he thought, _plenty of time for that yet._ But as they got back into the routine of normal lessons, she almost seemed to be avoiding Harry. There was certainly no mention of the night they spent together. And as time went on, Harry found that something had changed with Claire in the time she had been away. Suddenly she seemed distant. And after a while, Harry couldn't help but wonder if it was Claire's time away that had changed her, or what had happened the night before she had gone. One day though, Harry finally got Claire alone in the common room.

'Hi,' he smiled, when he walked in and sat down beside Claire. She looked around, but there was no one about to bring into the conversation to avoid having a one-on-one with Harry.

'Hey,' she smiled a little awkwardly.

'I've been wanting to talk to you properly ever since you got back,' Harry said, hoping now would be their proper, emotional reunion. 'I never got to give you a Christmas present.'

'You got me a present?' Claire asked.

'Yeah, here,' Harry handed her a small object wrapped in tissue paper with a pink ribbon tying it up. Claire pulled the bow of the ribbon so it fell away, and she pulled off the tissue paper. Inside was a beautiful, jeweled trinket box. 'Oh, Harry, you shouldn't have,' Claire said. She opened it. Harry had enchanted it so that when it opened, it played Come What May. For a moment, Harry saw a glimpse of emotion in her eyes and they seemed to glaze over. But she closed, and looked up at Harry. 'Well I would have got you something, but obviously I didn't even know who you were over Christmas,' she laughed.

'I would have given it to you sooner, but...' Harry started.

'Yeah well...I've been busy...everyone's missed me...' Claire smiled. But it wasn't the same warm, knowing smile that she used to give Harry. It was an awkward, distant smile. Harry felt a strange feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

'Well...I doubt anyone missed you as much as I did. I was really...'

'I'm sure my Uncle really missed me a lot,' Claire laughed, but there was an edge to her voice.

'Well yeah...' Harry agreed. 'But apart from your Uncle...Well I was pretty messed up, I was so worried I was never going to see you again...I couldn't bare the thought of losing someone else...I didn't know what to do without you...' Harry was starting to get emotional.

'Woah woah woah...' Claire said. 'I get you missed me. I missed everyone too. Well, actually I didn't because I couldn't remember any of you. But surely there's more to your life than me. You don't have to start getting all whiney about it, I'm back now.'

'But I...' Harry didn't know what to say. Was Claire back? She seemed like a totally different person.

'Look, Harry I'm sorry. Maybe it's because I didn't have my memory, but I was only gone for a few weeks, it just doesn't feel like such a big deal to me. Thanks for the present.' Claire smiled that distant smile again, then got to her feet and walked away.

Harry was left feeling shell-shocked. What had changed? Harry feared greatly now that it was something to do with them sleeping together. He knew he couldn't bring it up now, what if she brushed him off about that like she had just done about missing her? Harry didn't think he could bare that. Didn't she enjoy it? She probably totally regretted doing it and was trying to give Harry the message she wasn't interested. Well if that was what she was trying to do, she was certainly doing it well.

Harry understood that Claire couldn't really have missed anyone because she couldn't remember anyone, but he would have thought that she would have understood that he missed her.

Harry found he wasn't seeing very much of Claire anymore. Before she had gone away, they had spent almost all their time together, apart from when she was visiting her Uncle. Now she was spending a lot of time with Hermione during school time, and on weekends and sometimes after school she disappeared for lengths of time. Harry tried to be grateful that he wasn't as unhappy as he was when Claire had been gone, but in some way it was worse. When she had been gone, he had thought that wherever she was, she was thinking of Harry and missing him like he was missing her. He could imagine that one day they would be reunited and he would be happy again. But now they had been reunited, and it hadn't been what Harry had been expecting at all.

Meanwhile, Claire was finding it hard to brush Harry off like she was, but every time she had to do it, she just thought of Tidus. But it was getting harder and harder to have a long (well, more like medium) distance relationship. Every time she went to see him, it was great, but it wasn't easy only occasionally seeing him. One Saturday, after going to Lulu and Wakka's, to see them, and Vincent and Paine, she went to see Tidus.

'Hey baby,' he said, kissing her and pulling him to her for a hug. 'I've been missing you.'

'I missed you too,' Claire said, hugging him back. Tidus pulled back his head, looked into Claire's blue eyes, and smiled. Then he gently pressed his lips against hers.

They sat down and talked about everything interesting that had happened. But after laughing about gossip, and complaining about unfair teachers, Tidus confided in Claire how hard things were for him.

'Even before we were going out, when the group spilt up into couples, it was always you and me. But now I haven't got anyone. The guys have been great, trying not to be to 'coupley' and everything, but they do need some twosome time sometimes, and that's when I feel so alone.' He looked at her. 'I wish you hadn't gone away.' He laughed, and made his tone a little jokier. 'And of course, all this sexual tension, that's not easy on a guy either.'

Claire laughed. 'It's not easy on me either.' She hugged Tidus. 'You know I couldn't stay here though, don't you. This isn't my world.'

'I know,' Tidus said. 'We're like Romeo and Juliet, kinda.'

'Don't say that!' Claire exclaimed. 'We're not going to both end up dead.'

'No, I guess not...' Tidus smiled. 'You know what I mean.'

'Yeah, I know what you mean,' Claire smiled. 'Oh, that reminds me.'

'What?' Tidus asked.

'You know in Romeo and Juliet, Romeo goes to the Capulet Ball?'

'Yeah...' Tidus nodded.

'Well seeing as we're like Romeo and Juliet, you should come to the ball on my world,' Claire suggested.

'Ball?' Tidus asked.

'There's going to be a Valentines Ball at Hogwarts, I was wondering if you wanted to come?' Claire asked.

'Would...would I be allowed?' Tidus asked.

'I don't know, but I can ask,' Claire grinned. 'My Uncle will do anything to make me happy, I'm sure he would persuade Dumbledore.'

'Cool!' Tidus said excitedly. 'That would be great.'

'Well, don't get your hopes up. I don't think anything like this has happened at Hogwarts before.' Claire said a little anxiously. She had asked him on the spur of the moment, perhaps she should have asked first.

'Well it'll just be something to look forward to,' Tidus smiled. 'But I'll bare in mind that probably won't be able to go.'

'Good,' Claire smiled. She was glad Tidus understood.

'So what shall we do now then?' Tidus asked suggestively, moving closer to Claire and putting his hand on her leg.

'I don't know Tidus,' Claire said uncomfortably. 'I'm not sure if I want to do this.' For some reason, she didn't want to get too emotionally involved.

'Are you sure?' Tidus asked, kissing Claire's neck and caressing her thigh.

'Well...maybe a little...' Claire giggled.

'Good,' Tidus purred. Then he kissed her.

Harry looked over at Claire. She was writing something that was very clearly not homework. She didn't have a text book anywhere near her, and she would occasionally giggle to herself. After a while, she picked up the parchment, folded it in half, and put in an envelope. As she licked the envelope she looked up, and saw Harry looking at her. He looked down at his Potions homework. He was trying to put his effort into his schoolwork, but he found himself lacking in enthusiasm. All he could think of was ways to try and win back Claire. And the perfect time was coming up-Valentines Day.

'Please Uncle Severus...' Claire begged.

'Well...'

'I mean, Dumbledore said I have to try and keep away from Harry, so this will be a good way of doing that,' Claire said persuasively.

'Well...I'll talk to Dumbledore,' Snape gave in. 'It's rather irregular ...but...seeing as it's you...'

'Oh _thank you_ Uncle Severus,' Claire said, hugging her Uncle. 'So who are you inviting to the Ball?'

'Oh, I don't think I'll be going...not really my sort of thing...' Snape said breezily.

'Oh go on Uncle Severus, it'll be fun,' Claire pushed. 'I'm sure Annabelle wouldn't say no if you asked her...'

'I don't know about that,' Snape said, going a little pink.

'I bet she would...' Claire grinned. 'Just think about it Uncle Severus, you'll regret it if you don't.'

'Guess what!?' Claire exclaimed.

'What?' Tidus asked.

'I begged my Uncle, and he asked the headmaster, and he said you're allowed to come with me to the Valentines Ball!'

'Oh great!' Tidus exclaimed. He grabbed Claire by the waist and spun her round. Then he brought her down, pulling her down to him, and slid his arms all the way around her. 'I'm so excited. I can't believe I'm going to be able to see Hogwarts.'

Claire smiled. 'So how are things?'

'Oh, there's a new girl at school,' Tidus said. 'She really reminds me of you. And she's called; Yuna! Weird, huh? She's really nice...and she sort of looks like you but she had short, lighter brown hair. I know you'd really like her.

'Cool,' Claire nodded.

'Somebody jealous?' Tidus teased before kissing her.

Harry spent a long time plucking up his courage. One evening, when the Common Room was emptying, Harry went over and sat down with Claire and Hermione, who were talking in hushed tones, and giggling. When Harry sat down, they both looked up at him.

'Um, Hermione, no offense, but do you mind if I have a word with Claire?' he asked.

'Course not,' Hermione said, getting to her feet.

'What is it Harry?' Claire asked.

'Um...Claire...well the thing is...I was wondering...well that's to say...I was hoping...do you think...perhaps we could...maybe...would you...like to...go to the Valentines Ball with me?' Harry asked awkwardly.

'Um...Harry, that's really sweet of you, but I'm going with someone else,' Claire said, trying to let him down gently.

'You...you're going with someone else..?' Harry asked. He hadn't been expecting that.

Claire nodded.

'Claire...what's happened to you? You've totally changed since you've been away, tell me the truth, what's going on?' Harry exploded.

'Harry I...while I was away...Well the truth is...I've got a boyfriend,' Claire told him.

'You've got a boyfriend?' Harry asked, gutted.

'Yes,' Claire said bluntly.

'But what about what we did before you went away?' Harry asked, trying to hold back tears.

'Well that was just a bit of fun, wasn't it?' Claire laughed. 'Don't tell me you read more into it Harry?'

'No...no I...I've got to go...' Harry bolted up to his dormitory. He flung himself on his bed, and let the tears he had been desperately trying to control, flow.

Harry couldn't believe it. Okay, so he had thought that Claire had gone off of him, but it never even entered his mind that she would have gotten a boyfriend. He couldn't bare to think of someone else kissing her...touching her...like he longed to. And that night that he held so dear in his heart, the best night of his life...to her it had just been a bit of fun. Harry felt hurt and used. He and Claire had lost it to one another, they had shared this special bond and this intimate moment, and now she thought nothing of it. Harry felt like such a fool. He couldn't believe he had let himself care about her so much. He was sure now he had a curse on him that he was doomed to lose everyone he was close to, one way or another. He couldn't help but wonder if this had something to do with Snape, if he had put some spell on Claire, but he knew he was clutching at straws, Snape wouldn't do that to Claire again after what happened last time. Harry knew he just had resign himself to the fact that Claire didn't like him anymore.

Now when Claire disappeared on weekends, Harry knew where she was going; to see her new boyfriend. He was hurt and angry and became just as sullen and withdrawn as he had been when Claire had been away. Ron tried to be patient with Harry of course, but it was hard being friends who didn't ever want to talk about anything, and was constantly snapping, so he was spending more and more time with Dean and Seamus. This suited Harry; he was bitterly beginning to think that he was eventually going to lose Ron aswell. One night he was lying in bed, unable to sleep, when he heard a noise. It was quiet, but Harry could hear what it was. Down in the common room, the Come What May tune was playing. Harry climbed out of bed, and walked down the stairs. Sitting with her back to Harry in the common room was Claire; the trinket box open in front of her.

'What are you doing?' Harry asked.

Jumping Claire closed the trinket box and spun round. 'Harry!' she exclaimed. 'I...I was just...'

'Claire, what's going on? Do you hate me? We sleep together, you go away, and you come back completely different. You say you have a boyfriend, and you act completely like you're not interested in me. And then I come down here, and you're playing that song...tell me you don't feel something for me Claire! I can't believe all my feelings for you are one-way. Tell me you don't feel anything for me Claire!' Harry burst out.

'Harry please I...' Claire sobbed.

'Say it! Say it if you mean it! Say you don't feel anything!' Harry demanded.

'I...I...Claire stood up, and looked Harry in the eye. 'I don't like you in that way Harry.' Her eyes welled over, and she ran from the common room.

That day was Friday the 13th. The next day, was Valentines Day. Harry couldn't have felt less in the mood. He should have been celebrating how happy he was Claire was back, perhaps leaving her an anonymous gift, but her guessing who it was really from, her hugging Harry thank you, him being bashful and saying it was just a friendly thing but them both knowing was more to it. Perhaps her even giving Harry a card, kissing him on the cheek and whispering in his ear, 'happy Valentines day Harry,' and then her giving him one of those heart-stopping smiles that made Harry feel a little dizzy and like there was no one else in the room. Instead, he walked into the common room, saw Claire sitting with Ron and Hermione, and Harry walked over to them, unable to look her in the eye. Dean and Ginny were sitting in a corner, cuddled up together and laughing softly. The sight turned Harry's stomach. He longed to smile, to poke his head out above this dark storm cloud that had gathered above his head, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It felt like there was this heavy weight of sadness on his heart that made him just want to cry, and it made every task seem like such a pointless effort. It felt so impossible that he could feel so much for her, and she didn't even care about him any more. It was so had coming to terms with the fact that he had met his perfect match, but he wasn't perfect for her.

'Morning Harry,' Ron said. 'I don't think I can face breakfast this morning.'

'How come?' Harry asked.

'Well the owls will be bringing all the cards, won't they. Sickening really,' Ron made a face.

'Oh Ron,' Hermione sighed. 'I bet you wouldn't say that if you got one.'

'You never know Ron, you just might,' Claire said.

'No thanks,' Ron muttered.

'I think I'll stay here with you Ron,' Harry put forward. He couldn't face all that either.

'You boys don't know what you're missing out on,' Hermione said, getting to her feet. 'Come on Claire.'

The two girls left the common room.

'So how's things?' Ron asked. 'You seem really down lately.'

'It's nothing,' Harry sighed.

'No, come on, you can tell me,' Ron insisted.

'Well, have you noticed that Claire seems to be acting differently since she's got back?' Harry asked.

'Um...well she seems to be hanging around with Hermione a lot more, I guess. And she keeps going off a lot.' Ron mused.

'Do you know where she's been going?' Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. 'To see her Uncle?'

'Maybe...' Harry said. He didn't tell Ron what he knew.

A short while later, Claire and Hermione came back upstairs. Both girls had a card in their hand.

'Look what Victor sent me,' Hermione said; proudly holding out her card.

'Who's yours from Claire?' Ron asked.

'I don't know,' she shrugged. She purposely avoided Harry's eye as she said this.

Claire was finding it harder and harder to carry on. Though she had Tidus to take her mind off Harry, she couldn't completely keep him out of her head, especially at night, in her dreams. Then, she would relive all of the good times, and she would wake up feeling upset. She was finding it harder and harder to keep away from Harry. Having to tell him she didn't feel anything for him was the hardest thing she could remember doing. She couldn't bare hurting him, but it was the only thing she could do, she was just trying to do the right thing. So why did it feel very much like the wrong thing? She stood in her room, looking at herself in the mirror, the trinket box open and playing. She had just put on her dress for the evening. It was black and red, a halter-neck with a bow around the back and a short skirt. She had put her hair up with a rose hair band, and she had clasped her heart necklace around her neck. Staring at her reflection, she tried to get excited. She was going to a Valentine's dance with her wonderful boyfriend. But in her minds eyes, she could see Harry beside her. A tear slipped down her cheek, pulling her mascara with it. She wiped the tear from her cheek and tried to pull herself together. She was going to enjoy herself that night. But somehow, she didn't think she could carry on like this for much longer.

Claire went outside to meet Tidus; Dumbledore had gone to special measures to allow him to be there. Tidus was standing awkwardly at the door of the castle, looking up at the school in awe. When Claire stepped out into the cold air, Tidus' jaw dropped.

'Wow...' he gasped. 'You look...you look...amazing...'

'Thanks,' Claire smiled sweetly, smoothing down the skirt of her dress self-consciously. 'Shall we go in?'

'I don't know...I'm a little nervous,' Tidus admitted. 'This place is nothing how I'd imagined...it's amazing...'

'I know,' Claire nodded. 'I couldn't believe it the first time I saw it.'

'Let's go in,' Tidus decided. 'I want to see what it's like inside.'

He walked over to Claire, and took her by the arm. They walked in through the main doors. The Great Hall was filled with people, and lots of them turned to look at Claire and Tidus as they walked in. A lot of people started talking and pointing at not just Tidus, but Claire too. Everyone else seemed to be in very formal, elegant gowns. Although Claire's dress was fitting for the occasion, it was much sexier than what everyone else was wearing. Claire looked around the room. She saw Hermione looking uncharacteristically lovely. She could see her Uncle with Professor Weasley on his arm, and smiled to herself. She could see Draco giving Tidus a dirty look. And suddenly, somehow Claire's eye was drawn to Harry. The way he was looking at her hit her like a bolt as their eyes met. Claire felt like she had been winded, and tears sprung to her eyes. She ripped them away from Harry, looked at Tidus and smiled. He was staring up at the ceiling, which was enchanted to look like the sky outside.

'This is so cool...' he muttered.

A live band was playing on the stage. There were tables of food, which were all valentines themed.

Claire pulled Tidus down into the crowd of people, and started introducing him to all her friends. Tidus was like a child, he was so excited. Claire supposed this was how she would be if she was coming into this world for the first time, enthusiastic and eager. He wanted try a little bit of all of the food; it was like exotic quisine to him. Claire tried to enjoy herself, and laugh at his antics, but every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was Harry's sullen fact, looking over at her like the light had gone out of his life.

After a while, people started taking their partner in their arms and dancing.

'Would you like to dance?' Tidus asked, holing out his hand to Claire.

'Of course,' Claire smiled. She took Tidus' hand, and he pulled her close to him. They began to dance, looking into one another's eyes and smiling. Their bodies moved together harmoniously in time to the music. But as they danced, Claire couldn't help but feel like this would be their last time together, like it was a goodbye dance. She knew it couldn't work, as much as she wanted it to. Tidus had compared them to Romeo and Juliet, but neither of them wanted to end up like those star-crossed lovers, and even Romeo and Juliet weren't from worlds so different as Tidus and Claire. Claire wasn't sure if Tidus felt it too, but there was something in his eyes that suggested he knew it too. He gently lent down, and kissed her. It was a wonderful, magical kiss, and for a moment Claire forgot all of her problems, and all she could think about Tidus' lips against hers. But as he pulled away, Claire caught a glimpse of Harry's face over Tidus' shoulder. She wasn't sure if it was actually him or if it was just her imagination, but she tore away from Tidus, and ran outside.

Harry felt so unhappy and bitter. When Claire stepped into the Great Hall, she looked achingly beautiful. Harry knew it should be him on her arm, but it wasn't. Her muggle boyfriend was sickening good-looking, and Harry watched as he met everyone, who seemed to love him. He watched Claire laughing as he tried the food and commented on everything. Then Tidus held out his hand, Claire took it, and they begun to dance. Harry could barely stand to watch, but morbid curiosity kept his eyes on them. And then the thing he dreaded most happened. They kissed. Harry felt his heart breaking. He could cry no more tears, he felt numb. The kiss ended, and Claire looked up and met Harry's eye. Then she ran from the room. A moment later, lover-boy sprinted after her. Harry slumped down into a chair, and put his head in his hands.


	14. Chapter 14

'Claire! Claire, what's wrong?' Tidus called, running after Claire. She turned and looked at Tidus, the tears on her cheeks shining in the moonlight.

'Tidus I...I'm so sorry,' she sobbed.

'What is it?' Tidus asked.

'I don't think I can do this any more Tidus.'

'I knew this was coming,' he sighed.

'What?' Claire asked.

'Well long distant relationships rarely work, and although we don't live so far apart, ours is more long distance than most. I really care about you though Claire, if there's any way you think we could make this work,' he took her hand in his, but Claire pulled it away.

'It's not just that Tidus. I really do care about you too...but there's something I haven't told you. I...I was in a relationship before I stayed with you lot, with someone called Harry. Well, not a relationship exactly, but it might as well have been. But then things started going wrong. I can't really explain the whole thing, but in our world there is a Dark Lord, and me being with Harry was putting us both in danger, and that's why I had to come and stay with you guys. But now I'm back. And I'm supposed to be keeping away from him, but it's so hard. I still have feelings for him. I'm sorry Tidus,' Claire explained.

'You...you have feelings for someone else?' Tidus asked slowly.

Claire nodded.

'But...but why didn't you tell me? Why did you go out with me when you felt this way?' Tidus asked in disbelief.

'It wasn't like I didn't feel anything for you, and I thought if stayed with you, I thought I could get over him.'

'So you were using me?' Tidus asked angrily.

'No, I wasn't I...' tears glazed over Claire's eyes.

'Well that's how it sounds to me,' Tidus told her. 'I think I'd better go.' He turned and walked away. Claire stood and watched him walk away, tears running down her cheeks.

When she walked back into the Great Hall, there were two things which made Claire momentarily smile. The first thing she noted was her Uncle and Annabelle kissing in a corner. The second thing she noticed was Luna was on the stage singing a self-penned song. They must have been doing kareoke. When Luna had finished singing, a few people, mainly Slytherin's cheered. Claire thought this was harsh, but she had to admit Luna's voice wasn't exactly brilliant. Next up onto the stage, was Harry. Claire swallowed. He started to sing, and the words he sung hurt Claire's heart.

'This Romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood,

It's nothing but some feelings that this old dog kicked up

It's been raining since you left me, now I'm drowning in the flood,

You see I've always been a fighter, but without you I give up,

Now I can't sing a love song, like the way it's meant to be,

Well I guess I'm not that good anymore, but baby that's just me,

Yeah I will love you baby, Always,

Yeah I'll be there, forever and a day, Always,

I'll be there till the stars don't shine,

Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme,

I know when I die; you'll be on my mind,

Coz I love you, Always,'

Although the song had been written by someone else, it felt like Harry was voicing his feelings to Claire. She wanted to call out to him, 'I'm sorry Harry,' but she knew she couldn't. She had to protect him. And yet it was hurting her, it was hurting both of them so much.

'Now the pictures that you left behind, are just memories of a different life,

Some they made us laugh, some they made us cry,

Well what made you; have to say goodbye,

What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair, Touch your lips, to hold you near,'

Harry sung this with such potent emotion that everyone could hear it in his voice. He looked so unhappy, almost on the verge of breakdown, that Claire didn't think she could stand it any longer.

'When you say your prayers try to understand, I've made mistakes, I'm just a man,

When he holds you close, when he pulls you near,

When he says the words, you've been needing to hear,

I wish I was him, coz those words are mine, To say to you till the end of time,

Yeah I will love you baby, Always,'

Claire thought of all the times Tidus had held her in the past few weeks, all the times he had kissed her and touched her, and she knew it should have been Harry.

'Yeah I'll be there, forever and a day, Always,

If you told me to lie for you, I could,

If you told me to die for you, I would,

Take a look at my face there's no price I won't pay, to say these words to you,'

The guitar solo began to play, and Harry looked directly at Claire, as if to say he was saying those words to her. Claire's eyes were filled with tears.

'I'm...I'm so sorry,' she whispered, and although Harry could not hear her, he understood what she meant. Then she ran from the room, and Harry watched her go.

Claire sat in the common room, crying. The trinket box Harry had bought her was playing beside her. Suddenly, the music stopped as someone closed the box. Claire looked up. Harry stood beside her.

'Harry,' she gasped.

'Claire,' he murmured.

'I'm...I'm so sorry,' Claire sobbed. 'I can't do this any more. I can't do this to you, despite how hard I've tried...' Claire's voice cracked, and she put her head in her hands. Harry sat down beside her, and gently put his hand on her shoulder. Claire looked up at him. His eyes were red-rimmed.

'After all I've put you through, and you still comfort me,' Claire said with disbelief.

'Of course,' Harry said. 'I love you Claire. No matter what you've done to me, I still can't stand to see you cry.'

'Oh Harry,' Claire said, her eyes welling up again. He took her in his arms and hugged her.

'Tell me why Claire,' Harry said softly.

'Because I had to,' she told him.

'You had to?' Harry asked with some skepticism.

Claire looked up at him, and nodded. 'I can't explain it. It's not that I don't want to, but I can't.'

'But why can't you?' Harry asked, exasperated.

'I just can't!' Claire insisted.

'I can't handle this,' Harry said, getting to his feet and starting to pace around. 'It's doing my head in.'

'I'm sorry Harry,' Claire repeated, lowering her eyes, which were threatening to spill.

'You keep saying that, but I don't believe you,' Harry exclaimed. 'You come back here a completely different person. After that, I don't think I can believe anything any more. Let alone you saying that you do have feelings for me and you "can't" explain why you've been acting this way all this time. You're just going to get me off my guard and then hurt me again.'

Claire was a little shocked by Harry's sudden outburst. 'N-no Harry, that's not what I want to do at all. You've got to believe me, I...'

'Why should I believe you?' Harry demanded, turning sharply to look at her.

'Because I'm telling the truth!' Claire insisted.

'Do you know what you've put me through?' Harry asked. 'That night we spent together was the best moment of my life. I thought for once, _for once_ something good was happening to me. And then you disappeared, and I was suddenly alone. I thought I'd never see you again, I was desperately unhappy. I didn't see the point in anything any more. And then you came back, and it felt like I'd been given a second chance of something. Like everything was going to be all right after all, that I hadn't needed to be unhappy after all. But I was wrong. Because you came back a completely different person. And I had no idea why. But the only thing I could think of, that would have changed the way you felt about me, was what we did that night together. So I've been left thinking that you got bored of me, or you were just using me, or you didn't enjoy it. And I have no idea how much of that is true.'

'None of it's true Harry,' Claire said desperately. 'Besides, why don't you try and think for one moment what I've been going through. Having to pretend that I don't feel anything for you. Knowing that you're there, but I can't be with you? It's been so hard...' she held back tears.

Harry sat down next to her, and took her hand. 'Do you really mean it?' he asked. 'I don't understand why you had to pretend, or why you can't tell me, but do you really mean this?'

Claire nodded. Harry closed his eyes and shook his head; Claire could see tears welling up underneath his eyelids. 'Oh Claire,' he said, his voice trembling. 'You can't begin to imagine how much I feel for you. All this...it's been driving me crazy. I've been lost without you. Every night I've been imagining this moment...'

'Me too,' Claire said, her eyes welling up as well. 'Me too.'

Harry looked down at her, and they gazed into one another's shining eyes, with such pain and desire. 'Stop pretending,' Harry whispered. 'If just for tonight.'

Claire gave a slight nod, which was more than enough for Harry. He lent down, and kissed her. After being so long apart, it was the most passionate, eagerly awaited kiss Claire had ever had. Because it was fuelled with so much emotion, it was an amazing, burning kiss that made them lose themselves in one another.

'I've missed you,' Harry said, smiling when he pulled away.

'Same here,' Claire grinned, before he kissed her again.

As they kissed, Harry started moving his hands over Claire's skin, which he had missed so much.

'Oh Harry,' Claire sighed, as Harry moved back to look at her. But Harry had an unsure look in his eyes.

'What is it?' Claire asked.

'Last time we did this, I woke up the next morning and you were gone,' Harry said sadly. 'I don't think I can put myself through it again. I can't let myself get close to you.'

'But Harry, I'm not going anywhere. That's why I'm back, because I couldn't bare to be away from this place, my Uncle, you. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I never meant to. Please believe me, everything I did, I thought was for the best. I'm not going to hurt you again Harry, please believe me.' She looked into his eyes, which were filled with tears of sorrow and feeling. 'Do you trust me?'

Slowly, Harry nodded. 'If I don't believe in you, then I haven't got anything.'

Claire smiled at his gratefully. He lent down and kissed her again, more hungrily now. Claire could tell Harry wanted her, and she wanted him too. Harry started caressing the skin of her bare back with his cool hands, the sensation of which made Claire shiver slightly. Harry moved his hands further and further down Claire's back, until he wasn't feeling her back any more. For a while Harry's roaming hands were content to stay and feel there for a while, but not for long. Soon they were moving back up Claire's back, up until they reached the back of her neck. For a moment his fingers gently played with the tendons there, but then they captured the silky material of Claire's dress with their tips. It was halter-neck and tied up at the back, and the elegant bow Harry was stroking was the only thing keeping the top half of Claire's dress up. For a moment the knot stayed tight, and the dress stayed secure, but then Harry's fingers bean to pull the bow undone. Claire's breathing began to quicken, but she didn't stop Harry. So he completely undid the fragile knot, and the material that covered Claire from neck to waist floated down.

Meanwhile, Claire's own hands were not unoccupied. She had quickly pushed off Harry's jacket and undone his formal bow tie, and now she was getting to work on the buttons of his shirt. But her busy fingers had to pause as she felt Harry's hands start to feel her bare chest.

'Oh Harry,' Claire gasped, when Harry removed his lips from hers so he could kiss her neck and shoulders, whilst his hands gently squeezed her breasts.

'You don't know how long I've been waiting for this,' Harry murmured between kisses.

'Oh, I know,' Claire told him. All her senses and feeling were heightened. Harry's slightest touch sent tingles through her. It was the same for Harry. Every time Claire's fingers brushed against his chest as she undid another button, it added to the anticipation. Harry could feel blood rushing down between his legs as he felt Claire's body, she turned him on and excited him so much. Everything seemed to be going to fast, it was getting so hot and too intense (twins on a camping holiday).

Claire pushed off Harry's shirt, and it was now her turn to run her hands down Harry's bare back.

'Ummm Claire,' Harry mumbled into her neck.

Claire could feel very tangible proof that Harry was getting excited. They continued to kiss and caress one another for a while longer, before Claire's hands began to move down to Harry's trousers. Harry took a sharp intake of breath as Claire touched his hard tool through his trousers. She undid the button at the top, and then took ahold of the zip, and pulled it down.

'Yeah,' Harry whispered.

Claire pulled down Harry's trousers and boxers, releasing the bulge inside. Harry started kissing Claire on the lips again, and Claire started stroking his member. Harry groaned happily.

'That's good. That's so good,' Harry hissed in Claire's ear as she started running her hand up and down.

Harry finally felt content. He was where he wanted to be, with Claire as he had been in the common room that night all that time ago. He tried not to think about what had taken place after that night, and that history could repeat itself. He just let himself sit back and enjoy the moment. And enjoy it he did. The good feeling grew rapidly in Harry's dick as Claire's fingers rubbed it up and down.

Claire was feeling quite turned on herself. She felt like she was where she belonged, with Harry. All she wanted to do was please him and make him happy. She wanted to make up for everything she had done to hurt him.

'Oh Claire, go faster, I think I'm close,' Harry gasped.

Claire obeyed and pumped her hand even faster. Harry wasn't lying. He started moving his hips up and down in time with the rhythm Claire had created and groaning loudly. Finally Harry reached his climax, and as he moaned with pleasure, his white seed shot from him. It landed on Claire's dress.

'Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry,' Harry apologized profusely, grabbing a tissue and wiping it off.

'It's okay,' Claire smiled. Harry smiled back at her, and then started kissing her again. But as he moved his hands back onto her body, it dawned on Claire that she shouldn't be doing this. She couldn't let things go any further. She pulled away.

Harry looked at her, a dreamy smile on his face, but it faded as she pulled up her dress and tied it back up around her neck.

'Claire?' he said tentatively.

'I've got to go,' she said uncomfortably. 'Goodnight Harry.'

And with that, she walked up to her dormitory.

Harry was left sitting, wondering what he had done wrong. After all Claire's reassurances, Harry really hadn't believed he would be left sitting all alone. Why had he let himself get close to her again? Knowing Harry's luck, she would probably be gone the next morning. He couldn't help but be a little happy about what had just happened, but Harry's predominant feeling was of worry about why Claire had disappeared so sharply. Slowly, he went up the stairs to his bedroom. When he closed his eyes, he fell asleep easier than he had in a while.

Harry was sitting in the common room with Claire. They were sitting in the seat where Claire had given Harry his hand job, kissing.

'Harry, I wasn't lying to you,' Claire said. 'I do care about you.'

Harry smiled at her, but a frightened look spread across Claire's face, and she backed away from Harry and hid behind a chair. Harry felt his head looking around although he wasn't consciously moving it.

'She's back,' Harry said, in a voice that was very unlike his own. 'I can feel her. The key to their undoing-and my success. Through her I will cause them more pain and misery than they can imagine. Bringing her back was a very foolish mistake. Soon I will have her-and then it will begin.'

He began to laugh, and Harry's forehead began to burn. The searing pain awoke him with a cry.

Later on, Harry was lying in bed, after persuading all his roommates that he was fine. So now he knew why Claire had been taken away from Hogwarts. Voldemort was after her. But how had they found out that this was so? Harry only knew through his dreams, which came from his link with Voldemort. This link with Voldemort must have been how he had found out about Claire, which was why they had taken her away, to keep her away from Harry so that Voldemort wouldn't know where she was. Harry felt himself feeling guilty about this. Claire shouldn't have had to been taken away from it all and had her memories all changed because of Harry, if it had been done to anyone, it should have been him. That must have been why she had been avoiding Harry since she got back until last night. And that was probably why she had run off last night. It was all falling into place. Now Harry couldn't wait to talk to Claire, and explain that he knew why everything had happened.

However, the next morning when Harry went down into the common room, Claire was not there. Hermione was sitting with Ron by the fire.

'Hey Hermione, have you seen Claire?' Harry asked Hermione.

'Yeah, I think she's gone to see Dumbledore,' Hermione told him.

'Dumbledore?' Harry asked, jolting up.

'Yeah,' Hermione nodded. 'She didn't say why though.'

Without further explanation, Harry ran from the common room. He had to find Claire. What if she was asking to leave again? Harry had to tell her that he understood now, that he knew why she had to leave in the first place.

He ran down the corridors, desperate to find her. He ran round a corner, and who did he run directly into, but Claire.

'Harry!' she exclaimed.

'Claire!' he panted. 'Please! You can't leave again! I had a dream last night, I know what's going on!'

'Harry! I'm not going anywhere' Claire said, startled by his outburst.

'Then...then why did you go to see Dumbledore?' Harry asked.

'I had a dream last night too,' Claire exclaimed. 'Dumbledore told me to tell him if I had any. Harry, how do you know what's going on, what did you dream last night?'

'I dreamt...we were in the common room. Just you and me. And everything was fine. But then you looked at me, and you looked terrified of me. And I think I must have been seeing through Voldemort's eyes, because I started speaking as him and everything. He said that you are the key to our undoing, and that bringing you back was a mistake. And that's when I realised, that's why you went away, because somehow you knew about this, and Dumbledore thought if he kept you away from me, Voldemort would leave you alone. Am I right?' Harry told her quickly.

Claire nodded.

'But how did you know? That's what I want to know?' Harry asked.

'On my birthday...the night before I went away...I had a dream. It was terrifying, Voldemort was threatening me, saying all these things he was going to do to me...he said so much I can barely remember. Dumbledore said that somehow you and I had shared a bond. Like the bond between you and Voldemort, but created differently to how the bond between you and Voldemort was forged. He isn't entirely sure how, but I have a fair idea, and I think he can probably guess. But like Voldemort passed some of himself into you, Dumbledore thinks a part of you is in me. Which is why I had the dream. And now Voldemort is partly connected to me. So you're right, that's why I went away, and that's why I've been avoiding you, because Dumbledore thought that then Voldemort would leave me alone. But last night I had a dream. The same dream as yours, except from my point of view. And when I went to tell Dumbledore today, he said that he thinks that it doesn't make a difference if I'm friends with you or not, or if I become a new person, the bond has been made and it can't be undone. And so I guess if we wanted to do anything that might have made the bond in the first place, it wouldn't matter, because it's too late now anyway.' Claire grinned.

'I see,' Harry said. 'So...you're staying. And we can be together now?'

'Yes,' Claire said, smiling, and took Harry's hand.

The next day was the first day of half term. Most people were going home to see their families, so although Claire and Harry were sad to be saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione, they were also glad to be able to get the chance to spend some time together.

That evening in the common room sat Harry, Claire, Neville (who had fallen asleep) and a few of the younger Gryffindors. However, this year the students who stayed for the holiday was exceptionally low, due to the circumstances.

Claire was talking about staying with Lulu and Wakka, and how strange it was to have different memories.

'...and I kept seeing your face when I was...'

'When you were what?' Harry asked.

'When I was...with Tidus,' Claire admitted.

'You just closed your eyes and saw my face?' Harry asked.

'Well, no not exactly,' Claire said uncomfortably. 'It's kind of hard to explain.'

'How close were you to Tidus, anyway?' Harry asked.

'Quite close,' Claire shrugged.

'Quite?' Harry probed. 'Did you do anything with him?'

'I don't really want to talk about it,' Claire said firmly. 'I wasn't the same person then.'

'What about when you came back and you were still going out with him?' Harry asked. 'You were back to your old self then.'

'Why do you want to know?' Claire asked

'Why don't you want to tell me?' Harry retorted.

'Well it's in the past isn't it? What's the point in dwelling on it, it'll just get you upset,' Claire sighed.

'So there _is_ something,' Harry pushed. 'Or else why would I get upset about it?'

'Harry, just leave it' Claire asked.

'Well, fine, if you don't want to talk to me,' Harry said, getting to his feet, 'then I'll go to bed.' And with that, he walked off in a huff.

Harry was falling asleep. He was thinking about Claire, and the night they had spent together. He was hoping that sometime they would be able to repeat it. Harry felt a pleasure in his dick, which he figured to be just part of the dream. That is, until he heard Claire whisper,

'yeah, you like that Harry don't you?'

Harry jumped out of his skin. He opened his eyes and saw Claire sitting over him.

'Claire?!' he exclaimed. 'How did you get in here?'

'Magic,' Claire grinned. 'And a little help from my broom.'

'Wow,' Harry said. He then realized her hands were still around his stiff cock.

'So come on Claire, don't be a tease, what are we going to do then?' Harry asked.

'Well you could put that away somewhere,' Claire said suggestively, looking down at the bulge in the covers.

'I can think of a couple of places...' Harry mused. 'But here's an idea. Why don't you take your clothes off?'

'Okay!' Claire said without hesitation. While she started pulling off her top, Harry started undoing her jeans. He was desperate to get at her, he wanted her now. Soon Claire's clothes were on the floor, and she was lying on top of Harry in nothing but her underwear. They were kissing, and Claire's legs were on either side of Harry, so she could easily feel his erection against her. Harry started running his hands over Claire's body, and Claire started rubbing herself against Harry.

'I _really_ want to fuck you,' Harry said breathlessly as he pulled away from their passionate kiss.

'I don't mind,' Claire said, smiling seductively, and then kissed him again.

Harry's hands moved around to Claire's back, where he started undoing her bra. While he did this, Claire put one of her hands down between their two bodies, and gently squeezed Harry's dick, making him even harder, and moan happily. Harry pulled away Claire's bra, exposing her chest for him to feel eagerly and kiss hungrily. Claire gasped at the feeling of Harry's lips against her sensitive skin.

After a while of teasing one another like this, Harry was starting to feel desperate. He needed release. So his hands started creeping down towards Claire's waistline. He moved them down her back, and into her knickers. He squeezed her bottom before pushing away her last item of clothing. Then he rolled Claire over, so he was now on top. He looked down lustfully at her naked body, longing to be inside her.

'Fuck me Harry,' Claire murmured. Harry didn't need to be told twice. As gently as he could control himself to do, he pushed inside of Claire. She wasn't too tight or dry, Harry seemed to fit in perfectly. They both groaned at the pleasurable sensation. Then Harry started moving up and down to continue this feeling. It was like a continuation of the first time, they had gotten over their initial shyness and tentativeness and now they just wanted each other. Harry pushed in and out harder and faster than before, which made it feel so much better. Seeing Claire writhing and gasping beneath him turned Harry on to the point that it was all he could do to stop himself from coming right then.

After a while, Claire decided that she wanted some control, so, taking Harry in her arms, she rolled him over so now she was on top again. She lent down and kissed him softly on the lips, before sitting up and starting to ride him hard and fast. In a way this was better for both of them, because Harry could sit back and enjoy which Claire could control speed and depth. She could feel Harry's long member moving in and out of her, and groaned with ecstasy. she could feel the sensations of pleasure growing inside her, and she knew soon she would reach her ultimate climax.

'I think I'm going to come,' she whimpered.

'Good,' Harry groaned. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Claire started riding faster and faster to feed her desire, until suddenly they both exploded in an eruption of feelings. They cried out together, feeling the ultimate pleasure of orgasm. Finally it was over, they had both fulfilled their needs for one another.

Claire slumped down beside Harry, and he pulled her too him. He hugged her close, their warm bodies pressed against one another. They were both completely happy and content, if only for this one moment in time. Slowly, together they both drifted into sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Harry awoke with Claire lying in his arms. The sun was shining through a chink in the curtains, and the only sound was Claire breathing softly. Harry felt so content and happy, looking down at her lying so peacefully. Finally everything seemed so clear. He understood why everything had happened and it wasn't because Claire didn't care about Harry any more. And although Harry knew that this wasn't going to be easy, that the Dark Lord was after them, at least he knew that he and Claire could face whatever happened to them together. Harry put his hand on Claire's soft hair, and ran his fingers through it. He did this until he felt Claire stirring. She opened her blue eyes and looked up at Harry.

'Good morning,' she smiled sleepily.

'Morning,' Harry said softly. He kissed Claire on the forehead.

'Thanks for last night,' Claire said. 'It was amazing.'

'I think I should be thanking you for that,' Harry grinned.

'No, Harry. I feel so bad for what I put you through, I'm surprised you want to come near me at all.'

'Of course I want to be near you. It's all I can think about,' Harry said. 'I love you Claire.'

They lay together like this for a while until they decided to go down and have some breakfast. They were both hungry after the energy they had used up the previous night. They went down into the Great Hall, which always seemed even bigger during the holidays, being virtually empty. Harry and Claire sat down at their table, and tucked into the food. Claire had taken her first bite of her second piece of toast, when and owl flew in carrying a letter, and dropped it down in front of Claire.

'Probably from Paine,' Claire said, eagerly tearing it open.

It was, in actual fact, from Vincent.

_To Claire_

_Lulu is very ill and she could die. She wants to see you, to say goodbye. Please get here as soon as you can._

_From,_

_Vincent._

'Oh my gosh!' Claire exclaimed.

'What is it?' Harry asked.

'I've got to...I've got to...' Claire got to her feet. 'I've got to go get my things.'

'Things for what?' Harry asked. Claire started walking back up to the Gryffindor tower, and Harry followed her. 'Get your things?' Harry persisted, when Claire declined to answer. 'You aren't going away again, are you?'

'Not for long,' Claire said. 'But I do have to go away.'

'Why?' Harry asked. 'You can't leave me again. Muffin.' Harry spoke the password, and the portrait opened, allowing them access to the common room.

'This letter is from Vincent,' Claire said, turning to face Harry. 'It's about Lulu. He says she's very ill, he thinks she might die...' Claire's voice cracked.

'Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Claire,' Harry said. He put his arms around her, and held her as she cried.

'My own mother died, and I never shed a tear,' Claire sobbed. 'But Lulu was more of a mother to me than she ever was. If she's going to die, I have to be with her, I have to say goodbye.'

'I totally understand,' Harry nodded.

'I'm going to fly,' Claire said, wiping away her tears. 'It's the fastest way.'

'Shouldn't you tell Dumbledore?' Harry asked.

'What if he doesn't let me go? Or tries to arrange some other way of getting there? That'll just delay me. No, it's best if I just go.'

'Are you sure?' Harry asked.

'Completely,' Claire said firmly. 'If I get there, and it's too late...' she couldn't finish.

Harry nodded. 'But hurry back.'

Claire smiled. 'Thank you for understanding.' She hugged Harry, and then kissed him on the lips.

'Be careful,' Harry told her. 'And I hope Lulu gets better.'

Claire turned and went up to her dormitory. Harry knew she wouldn't be back down. She would probably grab her things and fly straight out of the window. Harry went over to the common room window, and looked out. Sure enough, a minute later, Harry saw Claire flying through the sky, away from the castle and into the distance.

Now Harry was alone, the time seemed to drag by. He wished now that Ron or Hermione had stayed. But this time alone wasn't necessarily a bad thing, at least now for Harry's education, for it gave him a chance to start catching up with his homework. Harry missed Claire terribly, but at least he had the comfort of knowing that wherever she was, they were together in their hearts.

The next day, Harry was in the Great Hall having lunch, when Snape approached him.

'Potter where's my niece?' he asked. 'I want to ask her if I could take her out for the day tomorrow.'

'Oh, she's-she's gone,' Harry admitted.

'Gone?' Snape asked in disbelief. 'Gone where?'

'She got a letter from her foster brother who she stayed with when she went away. Lulu is dying, Claire's gone to say goodbye.'

'Potter, you idiot, you should have told someone!' Snape said. He sounded extremely angry, but Harry had seen Snape angry before, and this was different. There was an element of panic in his voice. 'What have you done?!'

'What do you mean, what have I done?' Harry asked. 'What's going on.'

'Lulu isn't dying,' Snape snapped. 'She's a very good friend of mine, why, I got an owl from her this morning, she's perfectly fine.'

Harry stared at Snape. 'You mean..?'

'I mean you should have told someone right away. Merlin only knows where she is...' Snape shook his head. Just then, and owl flew down, dropping a letter into Snape's hands, before flying away. Snape opened it and started to read it. Harry, however, barely noticed. His head was spinning. If Lulu wasn't ill, they why had Claire been sent that letter? Perhaps Vincent was trying to think of a reason to lure Claire to their home, and then surprise her with something wonderful, and yet somehow much darker explanations seemed more likely.

Snape put the letter into his pocket. 'I'm going to try and find Claire.'

'Shouldn't we tell Dumbledore?' Harry asked.

Snape shook his head. 'There's no point in worrying him until it's definite that she isn't with Lulu.'

'Can I come?' Harry asked. He couldn't bare the thought of waiting around the castle and worrying.

'I thought you'd ask that,' Snape said. 'Alright. You may come if you wish. Go and get your broom and meet me at the front gate in ten minutes.'

Harry nodded, and without further ado, ran up to the common room.

When Harry reached the front gate, Snape was already there. Harry didn't recognize the make of the broom Snape held, the wood was a very dark colour, and Harry suspected it was foreign.

'Ready Potter?' Snape asked.

Harry nodded.

'Well then let's go.' Snape mounted his broom, and Harry did the same. They then kicked off, and rose into the air. Harry followed Snape over forests and countryside, until finally in the distance Harry could see a small village. Harry knew Snape was too worried to be concerned about being seen by muggles, for he landed right outside the house where Lulu must live. Harry would have found it interesting to be at the place where Claire had stayed, if he hadn't been so worried about her. Snape knocked on the door, and a tall woman with long brown hair answered.

'Hello Severus, what can I do for you?' Lulu asked.

'Lulu, this is important,' Snape said urgently. 'Are you dying?'

'Dying?' Lulu laughed. 'Why would you think that? No, I'm perfectly...'

'Is Claire here?' he asked.

'Why no, I...'

'Look, Lulu, I don't have time to explain what's going on now, but if Claire comes here, keep her here and keep her safe.'

'Of course I will, but...'

'Goodbye Lulu,' Snape said, mounting his broom. Harry did likewise.

'Goodbye Severus,' Lulu cried as they rose into the sky.

'Where are we going?' Harry asked Snape, as he realised they were not flying back in the direction of the school. 'Shouldn't we go and tell Dumbledore?'

'If you-know-who's got her, we don't have a second to spare. But I'm pretty sure where he'll have her,' Snape said grimly.

'But how do you know where he'll have her?' Harry asked.

'I used to be a Death Eater Potter, of course I know,' Snape snapped.

They flew on in silence. Harry felt a little uneasy. Why didn't Snape go and get Dumbledore? Surely it wouldn't waylay them that much, and if they were going up against Voldemort, they would surely need him. But then again, like Snape, Harry felt the urgency to get to Claire as soon as possible.

Harry began to wonder where they were going, but from the look on Snape's face, he thought it best not to ask. They flew over moors, countryside and forests. The sky was grey and it was beginning to drizzle. After what seemed forever, Harry saw in the distance an old, ruined castle. Surely they couldn't be going there, it was so dilapidated, and yet as they got closer Snape started to descend. Harry followed suit. Harry began to feel a strange aching in his scar, and the closer they got the castle, the more it hurt. Soon they landed a little way from the crumbling entrance.

'Come on Potter,' Snape commanded.

Harry followed. A horrible, hollow feeling inside him stopped him from saying anything. He was afraid, afraid for himself, afraid for Claire and what could have happened to her in all this time. He followed Snape into the ruins. But the strangest thing happened. As they stepped inside, what looked like from the outside like it was broken and ruined, was actually a magnificent building. As they stepped into the room, Harry felt a bolt of pain in his forehead. He grabbed it with his hands, and Snape looked down at him, but made no comment.

They stood in a Great Hall, not as big as the one at Hogwarts, but that was perhaps because everything was dark and bleak, making it seem like the walls were closing in on them. The walls were black and adorned with paintings depicting strange, fearsome men, or scenes of extreme violence and horror. There were spindly, golden candles everywhere, giving out an eerie, flickering light. At the other end of the hall was a grand staircase made of blood red marble.

Snape looked around with the eyes of a man who had seen this place many times before, but wished he had never even set foot there. To Harry, the air felt thick and stuffy with evil. Snape set down his broom and started walking towards the staircase. His shoes tapped loudly on the wooden floor, the sound breaking the silence and echoing round unwelcomely. Harry stood for a moment, then put down his broom and followed after Snape. He pulled out his wand, and noticed Snape had done the same.

They started walking up the stairs. Harry looked around uneasily. Perhaps Voldemort wasn't here after all, perhaps Snape had got it wrong. But they both continued up the stairs none-the-less. When they reached the top, there was a corridor.

'This way Potter,' Snape muttered, and started walking off to the right. Harry cautiously followed. At the end of the corridor was a door, which looked like it was made of the same wood as Snape's broom. Snape took the golden handle, and turned it. He stepped inside, and Harry followed.

As soon as Harry stepped into the room, it felt like a hot poker had been pressed up to his head. He gasped with the shock of the pain, which made him feel dizzy and nauseous. He put his hands to his head, but could not touch it, for his fingers just stung it even more.

'Ah Severus,' Harry heard a voice, and looked up. He stood in a torture chamber. There was still the memory of blood-curdling screams, mangled bodies and bones twisting and breaking left lingering in the air. 'How nice of you to come. And I see you've brought the boy.'

Harry looked over to the source of the voice. There, stood Voldemort. Just looking at him made what felt like the fresh wound of his scar twinge again. He lent a little on Wormtail, but there he stood on his own two feet.

'Where is she?' Snape asked, his voice cold.

'Shame on you Severus, you really think I would keep her here?' Voldemort asked mockingly. 'Why, she is in her room. Bella is jut fetching her. Lovely little girl, isn't she? It was only out of respect for you that I didn't have my way with her...' Voldemort laughed as Snape's wand hand jerked up with anger, but then slowly descended as he restrained himself. 'So Harry,' he looked suddenly down. 'Back for more? You have escaped me one too many times, I think today you have perhaps run out of luck. Here's a little taster of the things to come...' he raised his wand, but Snape stepped in front of Harry.

'First give me Claire.'

Voldemort laughed again. 'You may be an expert in the art of betrayal Severus, but I keep my word. What did you think I was going to do to him? Just a little pain, that's all.'

Snape scowled. Harry was finding it very hard to understand what was going on, he couldn't think clearly through his pain. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to see Claire again, and he wanted her to be safe.

'Ah, here she is now,' Voldemort said. A door behind him opened, and in walked Bellatrix, dragging the protesting figure that was Claire.

'Claire!' Harry exclaimed. He went to run over to her, but Snape put out his arm to hold Harry back.

'Let her go Bella,' Voldemort commanded.

Bellatrix reluctantly let go of Claire, who ran over to Harry and her Uncle. She hugged her Uncle, and then threw her arms around Harry.

'I'm so glad you're here,' she whispered shakily in his ear. 'We have to get out of here.'

'How touching,' Voldemort said dryly. 'I do hate to break up this little reunion, but now it's time for you to uphold your end of the deal Severus...'

'Severus, no!' Annabelle Weasley cried out as she burst into the room.

'I thought I told you to come alone!' Voldemort roared.

'Annabelle, what are you doing here?' Snape exclaimed.

'I found the letter, Severus,' Annabelle said. 'I can't let you do this.'

'Get out of here Annabelle, there's nothing you can do,' Snape pleaded.

Voldemort was enraged. He aimed his wand at Annabelle, and shouted,

'Accio wand!' Annabelle's ready wand flew out of her hand over to Voldemort. Then he shouted again, 'crucio!'

It all happened in a split second. Snape saw what had happened and jumped in front of her. The curse hit him, and he fell to the floor.

'Uncle Severus!' Claire cried, and let go of Harry and fell to her Uncle's side. She grabbed his hand, which was shaking with pain.

'And now to finish you off,' Voldemort said, turning to Harry. Harry desperately tried to think of a curse to throw at Voldemort, anything, but the pain in his forehead was making his head spin. 'Avada Krevada!'

Harry braced himself, waiting for death. But it didn't come. The curse hit him, and bounced off of him, hitting Bellatrix who stood beside Voldemort. The impact of the curse threw both Harry and Voldemort back wards onto the floor.

'Master!' Wormtail cried, running to his master's side.

Harry felt a pain in his stomach like he had been winded as the curse bounced off of him, and he banged his head on the floor as he fell backwards, which stunned him momentarily. He saw a dark shape over him. For a moment he thought it was Voldemort, come to finish him off. But then he heard the sound of Claire crying, and he felt her hand on his cheek.

'Oh Harry,' she cried, he voice thick with despair. She thought he was dead.

'I'm...I'm okay...' he croaked. Talking took an unbearable effort, but he had to let her know he was okay. 'It bounced off me...'

'You're alive!' she took Harry in her arms and hugged him tight, her body shaking as she cried with relief.

'We have to get out of here,' Annabelle said. She stood over Harry, her arms around Snape, supporting him.

'Is...is he dead...' Harry asked slowly.

Annabelle shook her head. 'He's unconscious. The curse didn't hit him, it hit Bellatrix.'

'Did it kill her?' Claire asked.

Annabelle shook her head. 'It wasn't aimed at her, so she didn't feel the full force of it. Come on, we have to go, before he wakes up...'

'There's something I've got to do, before I go,' Claire said, helping Harry to his feet.

'We've got to get out of here!' Annabelle pressed.

'You don't know what I've been going through while I've been here,' Claire said determinedly. 'I just have to do this one thing.'

Harry was now on his feet, and he could see Bellatrix lying on the floor, and Voldemort lying further away, Wormtail sniveling beside him. What would happen if Voldemort woke up now? But he didn't move, as Claire walked over to a case of assorted nasty looking weapons. She picked out a sword, which looked beautiful but deadly, and had a red hilt and Japanese symbols on the blade. Claire held it up, then walked over to Bellatrix. She looked down at the woman, he eyes hard and determined. Bellatrix opened her eyes, and lifted her head weakly.

'No...' she said with as much effort as she could muster. But she was just making it easier for Claire. She lifted the sword into the air, and brought it down with all the force in her body. The sword whistled through the air, and sliced through Bellatrix's neck. Harry saw the red flash of blood before averting his eyes.

'There,' Claire said firmly. 'Now let's go.'

Harry took one look back at Bellatrix's headless body, now pouring blood, with her head rolling a few inches away, and felt his stomach turn, before following Annabelle from the room. They rushed, as fast as they could with Harry and Snape both less than fully able, back down the stairs into the main hall, where they grabbed their brooms.

'I've brought this for you Claire,' Annabelle said, handing Claire her broom.

'But how did you know..?' Claire asked.

'No time to explain,' Annabelle said urgently. 'We've got to leave, now.'

They went outside into the cold, dark air. Annabelle looked at Snape and Harry.

'Harry and your Uncle aren't fit enough to fly all the way to Hogwarts. We'll impose upon Lulu's hospitality and spend the night with her.'

Harry wanted to protest, he wanted to go back to Hogwarts to his own bed, but he knew Annabelle was right, as he mounted his broom and it took him into the air. He tried to keep a steady grip on it, but he was so weak, it was very difficult to fly properly. Snape, who seemed to be in shock, didn't seem much better. Harry was finding it very difficult not to just fall asleep on his broom, and he could barely see in the dark, it was only Claire flying up ahead of him that kept him going. After what seemed like forever, they touched down. The next half and hour passed in a blur to Harry. It seemed like just a moment later that he was lying in a cozy warm bed, and falling asleep.

Harry didn't sleep well that night. He drifted in and out of consciousness, having strange, warped dreams, his scar aching. He could feel Voldemort's anger like some strange, outside emotion. His weary body, which had for the second time survived the deadliest unforgivable curse was rested, but him mind was not. He was glad to get out of bed the next morning. After being separated from Claire, he felt a strange wrenching in his gut. He wanted to be with her, her never wanted to leave her side again, he wanted to protect her. And there were some things about last night that didn't make sense to Harry, and he wanted them explained.

He left his bedroom, and went downstairs. Sitting in the living room was Annabelle, Snape and Claire. Harry went and sat down next to Claire. They smiled at each other, and Harry felt Claire take his hand in hers.

'Good morning Harry,' Annabelle said. 'Lulu's making breakfast.' She paused. 'I sent an owl to Dumbledore as soon as we got back yesterday. I wouldn't count on them getting there in time though.'

'What happened last night Annabelle?' Claire asked. 'How did you all know where to come to find me?'

Annabelle looked at Severus, who was sitting sullenly in a corner. 'Do you want to tell them, or shall I?'

Snape looked at Annabelle, but said nothing.

Annabelle sighed. 'I was looking for Severus. I couldn't find him anywhere. I was in his office, when I found the letter.'

'The letter?' Claire asked, frowning.

'The letter from you-know-who. Telling Severus to bring Harry to the castle, or else he would never see you again,' Annabelle explained.

Claire gasped. 'You mean..?'

Harry stared at Snape. He had taken Harry to Voldemort as an exchange for Claire? It made perfect sense. That was why Snape hasn't wanted to go to Dumbledore, and why Voldemort had given up Claire so willingly.

'I went straight there,' Annabelle continued.

'Why didn't you go to Dumbledore?' Claire asked.

Annabelle shook her head. 'I didn't think I had time. I just panicked I guess. I thought that if a massive group of Auror's turned up then it would be putting you at a greater risk.'

Claire shook her head. 'This is all so hard to take in. Uncle Severus, were you really going to exchange Harry for me?'

Snape looked up at his niece. 'What else could I do? I love you Claire, I had to get you back. I would do anything for you. To be honest, I hadn't thought it through. I don't know what I would have done if Annabelle hadn't turned up when she did.'

Claire stood up. 'I need to think about this.' She ran from the room.

'Harry, maybe you should go too,' Annabelle said. 'I need to speak to Severus alone.'

Harry nodded, and walked from the room. The only reason he hadn't taken off after Claire immediately is because he thought perhaps she wanted to be alone. Harry felt numb as he walked up the stairs. Snape had taken Harry along as an exchange for Claire. It didn't surprise him one little bit, and yet he couldn't begin to imagine what situation he might be in now if the exchange had been successful.

Claire's door was ajar. Harry pushed it opened, and looked inside. Claire sat crying on her bed. Harry sat down beside her, and put his arms around her. For a while, they sat holding each other, Claire crying on Harry's shoulder. Eventually, she lifted her head, and looked up at Harry with her eyes red and swollen.

'I'm sorry Harry,' she sniffed. 'It's just been a...a difficult few days.'

'You're telling me,' Harry said. 'When I thought that something might have happened to you...' Harry suddenly felt his throat tightening and his eyes welling. He felt all the emotions that had been building up inside him tumbling out. 'I was terrified Claire. I thought I'd lost you to him, like I'd lost my parents, and like I'd lost Sirius. I mean when I thought you hated me, at least I knew you were alive and well, but when we were flying to find you, and I thought you might be dead...' his voice cracked, and his tears started to flow.

'Shhh,' Claire said soothingly, pulling Harry to her, and letting him cry on her shoulder. 'It's okay now Harry, I'm safe.'

'But what if something had happened to you,' Harry sobbed, his body shaking. '_I_ let you go, without even telling Dumbledore. And Voldemort would have been killing you, because of how close you are to me. I would never have been able to forgive myself.'

Claire held Harry tightly to her, trying to show him that everything was alright, that she was safe and warm.

'Oh Harry,' she whispered. Harry looked up at her, and Claire wiped the tears from his cheeks. Gently she stroked the side of his face, and ran her finger over his bottom lip. Then, she lent in, and pressed her lips against his. Their kisses made them feel alive, and united them once again.

'Claire?' Harry asked when she pulled away. 'Before you killed Bellatrix, you said we didn't know what you'd been going through while you were there. What did they do to you Claire?'

Claire looked down. 'I...I...gosh Harry, I don't know if I can talk about this...'

'It's alright, you don't have to,' Harry said quickly.

'No. If I can't talk to you, who can I talk to?' Claire asked. 'I've never been so scared in all my life. I thought they were going to kill me...I thought I was going to die...I thought...' She stopped for a moment to compose herself and hold back tears. 'I thought I was never going to see you again. But when they didn't kill me...there was times I wished they would. That's why I had to kill Bellatrix.' Claire swallowed. 'She knew things about me Harry. She was the one who killed my father and Sirius, and she couldn't stop gloating about it. She said I was going to end up like them and my muggle whore mother...' Claire's voice cracked and a tear rolled down her cheek. Voldemort wasn't so bad. I think...I don't know, he kept away from me out of some respect to my Uncle...but Bellatrix...she enjoyed putting different spells on me and the worst thing...the worst thing...' Claire didn't look as if she could carry on. Harry put a comforting arm around her. 'A few of the Death Easters came and went, and when a male one came she would...she would put the imperius curse on me...so I couldn't move....and let them...let them...touch me....' She started sobbing. 'It was horrible Harry..._horrible_...'

'Shhh, it's okay,' Harry said. He didn't know what else to say to make it better. He was disgusted. That filth had been touching Claire, her beautiful, pure skin. If only he had made Claire go to Dumbledore before she went. Harry felt like it was all his fault.

Lulu served them all breakfast, although none of them could eat very much. Vincent tentatively came down to meet Claire, and seemed happy to see her, but he could sense something serious was going on. Once they had eaten, they prepared to go back to Hogwarts. They had already been away far too long.

Just before they got onto their brooms, Snape walked over to Claire. It was the first time he had spoken to her since that morning.

'Claire...are you okay?' he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

'I'm fine...' she said, not meeting his eye.

'Look, Claire, everything I did, I did for you. I felt I had no choice,' Snape told her.

'And I am grateful. If it weren't for you, I would probably be dead, or worse...But I can't believe you put Harry's life in danger. And to be honest, I'm most worried about what's going to happen when we get back to Hogwarts. You're going to get into trouble for what you did Uncle Severus. I don't want them to take you away from me, I need you...'

'No one's going to separate us Claire,' Snape said, hugging his niece.


	16. Chapter 16

Madam Whitbrook- I'm sorry that you don't like it.

0.o – It's not actually meant to be a ffx crossover I just used those names because my friend likes it. I wish you'd read on because the best bit is near the end!

LilMissPurrfection- I am very aware that Claire is a MarySue. I have actually written the story for my friend Claire and I have put it on the internet so that she can read it because she isn't allowed in my house any more. She wanted me to write a Harry Potter story with her in it, so I have tried to make it seem as much like the book as I can, but obviously, I have not succeeded. The thing is, I really want to be a writer, and Claire likes my stories because she is in them, but I was hoping that maybe other people would appreciate my work too, not just because it is about them, but because it is good. As for the mistakes, well I did try to make it as much like the book as possible, but I have a very bad memory and forget the details like the grading system etc. Thank you for reviewing, it's criticism that helps me improve my work.

Coventina- Aw thank you!!! Your praise makes me feel soo much better. I knew that Claire was going to be a Mary Sue but I didn't want her to be a conventional one, I wanted to give the story some depth. Sorry you don't like the FF names. Thanks a lot! You've made my day!

When they got back to Hogwarts, they were all taken straight up to Dumbledore's office.

'Well,' he said, looking at each of them in turn. 'Naturally, when we reached the castle, it was deserted. In would like to speak to each of you individually in turn, try to determine exactly what happened. But first I'd like to remind you that all of you may have done stupid things, but we cannot change the past, and the main thing to remember is that we are all still here and that is the most important thing. Claire, I think I should speak to you first...'

Harry sat in the common room, waiting for Claire. It was so strange to be back, he had been gone so little time, and yet it felt so long and like so much had happened. He felt so relieved that Claire was safe. And yet there was this horrible, sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that if one of them had done one little thing differently, she could be dead.

Harry had no idea how long he had been sitting there, staring into space, when Claire walked in.

'Harry, he wants to see you,' Claire said.

Dumbledore was very patient with Harry. He let him explain it all in his own time. When Harry had finished, he expected Dumbledore to explain to him what was going on or what was going to happen, but instead Dumbledore said,

'thank you Mr. Potter, that will be all.'

'But I...'

'I need to gather all the facts before I do anything else Mr. Potter. I will speak to you in due time,' Dumbledore told him. Harry got to his feet realizing this was his queue to leave. He slowly walked back down to the common room. Having explained it made it all seem real. Now he wanted to go and forget about it all. But he couldn't.

Lying in his bed that night, Harry could not sleep. He had so many thoughts whirling in his head. What if Professor Weasley hadn't shown up? He could be within Voldemort's clutches right at that moment. He also couldn't stop thinking about what Claire had been through. It was haunting him. She had been through so much, and it was all his fault. If only he had stopped her from going, if only he had told Dumbledore. He had a million what if's flying around like his head. But more than that, he felt that if he hadn't been _him_ that Claire was going out with, that none of this would have happened anyway. Their involvement put Claire at a much higher risk, as if she wasn't as risk enough being Snape's niece. He couldn't help but think that now was such a dangerous time, that perhaps that they should put aside their feelings for each other, at least until Voldemort was gone for good, even though Harry didn't have any idea when that would be, or if it would ever happen. But he couldn't stand the thought that she was at risk because of him, that he was putting her in danger. She had been through all of that, because of him. And he couldn't forget it.

The next morning, Harry had decided he would have to talk to Claire, and however hard it was, for her own good he was going to tell her they should cool things off. He knew now that he loved her, more than anything, and that was why he had to put aside his feelings, and for her sake let her go. Harry felt numb and empty as he grimly got dressed, preparing himself for what he was going to say. Then, he went downstairs into the common room. Claire was there, up already, and didn't look like she had slept much at all.

'Morning Harry,' she said, forcing a weary smile.

Harry couldn't bring himself to smile back. He was soon going to shatter that beautiful smile. He didn't know when he would be able to kiss those tender lips again. It broke his heart.

'Claire, I er...need to talk to you,' Harry said emotionlessly, his eyelids flickering. 'Do you think we could go for a walk in the grounds?'

'Sure,' she nodded. Something was wrong with Harry and she wanted to know what it was. She went back up to her dormitory to get dressed, and Harry waited. It gave him more time to figure out what he was going to say. He knew it wasn't going to hurt her half as much as it was hurting him, but he still wanted to do this as gently as possible.

It wasn't long before they were walking over the frosty grass. Claire was wearing a fluffy knitted jumper which looked very much like the work of Mrs Weasley over a skirt and long boots.

'What is it that you wanted to talk about Harry?' Claire asked.

Harry looked down at the ground. When he looked back up at Claire, it must have started to snow because there were white flakes lightly dusted over her shiny dark hair.

'I think it might be a good idea if we cool things off for a while,' Harry finally said.

'Cool things off?' Claire queried. 'But...but...Dumbledore said that won't make a difference, remember? That the bond between us can't be broken and so we might as well carry on as we are.'

Harry struggled to find the words to express himself. 'It's not because of that. Do you remember what happened in that dream that we both had? Where I was in the common room and Voldemort spoke through me? He said you are the key to our undoing. That's why he kidnapped you, because you are close to me and you are close to Snape and you are close to me. He can sense the strong feelings I have for you, just like I can sense his strongest feelings. And the thought that he wants to use you to get to me...the thought that he's already tried...I can't stand it.'

'Right, so what are you suggesting?' Claire asked. 'That we avoid each other completely? We're in all the same classes Harry, we have all the same friends. And you can't stop yourself getting close to people forever, just because of Voldemort.'

'Yeah but it's because I've got particularly strong feelings for you,' Harry ducked his head so he didn't have to meet Claire's eye as he said this. 'That's not what I mean anyway all. I just think we should spend a bit less time together. I think it'd be for the best, I mean if there's a chance it'll give Voldemort one less strength then we should try.'

'You're right,' Claire said slowly. 'It'll just be hard, after everything we've been through. But I'm sure it won't even be for long, they're probably going to catch Voldemort any day now...'

They carried on in silence. They both felt suddenly a little awkward. The ground began to crunch beneath their footsteps, and Hagrid's hut came into view.

'I might go and talk to Hagrid,' Harry said. 'Do you want to come?'

'No, I think I'll go and find out what I've missed from Hermione,' Claire said quickly. 'See you later Harry.'

'See you,' Harry said, as Claire walked away.

Harry knocked on Hagrid's door, and the large man answered.

'Harry!' he exclaimed. He enveloped Harry in a bear hug. 'Come in!' He pulled Harry into his home. 'I heard what happened to you. Scared the living daylights out of me!'

Harry sat and talked to Hagrid, hoping to take his mind off Claire, but she was all they ended up talking about.

Harry and Claire found it surprising easy to "cool things off". Claire started spending a lot more time with Hermione, and Harry with Ron. They spoke, but civilly and rarely. However, mentally, for Harry it was not easy at all. It scared him how easily they could cut each other out. The only thing that kept him carrying it on was the feeling that he was somehow keeping Claire safe.

Around school Claire and Harry became the soul topic of conversation for a number of days.

'Tell us again what happened on Voldemort's castle?' Seamus asked Claire over dinner one day.

'Not much actually,' Claire told him. 'I was kept locked up in a room for most of the time.'

Harry looked over at Claire and risked giving her a reassuring smile. He knew she didn't want everyone knowing what she'd been through.

'Oh,' Seamus said, looking almost disappointed. 'I heard you were kept tied up on the highest tower and were guarded by dragon.'

'No,' Claire laughed. 'Harry and Uncle Severus came to rescue me before they let the dragon on me.'

One good thing that came out of the whole things was that Snape was much softer on Harry. Now that Harry knew why Snape had taken with him when he'd gone to find Claire. Snape of course was not going to apologize to Harry or admit that he was wrong, but by being a bit nicer to Harry it was his way of making it up to him. Harry also suspected Snape had noticed that Harry and Claire were spending less time together, and he knew Snape would be happy about that.

Harry now knew how Snape had felt when he allowed for Claire to be taken away to live a whole new life as a muggle. He hadn't wanted for her to go, but the desire to do what was best to Claire had overcome his own feelings. He couldn't let her get hurt because of him he just couldn't.

As the days went by Harry kept and eye on the Daily Profit but there was no signs of Voldemort. His scar on the other hand reminded him painfully about Voldemort's growing strength. It was making it hard for Harry to concentrate on his school work, and he was finding it hard to sleep at night.

One evening his scar was really playing him up, and he decided to stay down in the common room and think as he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep.

'You coming up Harry?' Ron asked as he got up to go to the dormitory.

'No, I'm actually really engrossed in this,' Harry said, holding up _The Ben Holmes Guide to Quidditch_. He was actually finding Ben's tips rather obvious but he needed an excuse to stay up.

When the common room had emptied, Harry put down his book and walked over to the window. He looked out into the dark night and sighed. Something moved across the grass and caught his eye, but it was just Crookshanks hunting. Harry watched the cat creep across the grounds into shadows, and then lifted his gaze up to look at the sky. Stars dotted across the velvety blackness and the moon was full. It made him think of Professor Lupin, the last of the Mauderers who was alive and loyal. Harry wondered where he was, and if the full moon had brought out the creature that lived inside of him.

Inevitably his thoughts returned to Claire as they always seemed to do. It wasn't helping, him thinking about her. If Voldemort really could sense Harry's feelings then not being friends with Claire wasn't going to make the slightest bit of difference if his feelings were still as strong as ever. But how could he stop himself from thinking about her or caring about her. Well not being so close to her was a start. Apart from wiping out all memories of her and going away somewhere where he'd never see her again, it was the only thing Harry could think to do.

He sat down on a chair and let his mind wander. His scar had calmed down now, and he felt tiredness washing over him. He allowed it to take over his body, and then his mind, and pull him into sleep. Harry's sleep was troubled though. He drifted in and out of hazy nightmares. But one dream suddenly came to him, and it was strong and vivid. It felt almost real, but Harry instinctively knew it was a dream. He was in a torture chamber, standing before Wormtail who was chained to the wall, his feet dangling a few inches from the floor. He was wriggling about, and pleading pitifully.

'I'm sorry master, I have failed you I know, but please forgive me...'

'Silence,' a familiar voice came from Harry's lips which wasn't his own. 'This is not the first time you have failed me but it _will be the last_! Do you know how frustrating it is that that curse backfired on me? I was practically back to my full strength but I was set back yet again. And on top if that, Potter escaped, and where were you? I was on the floor, I could do nothing, and Belatrix had been decapitated. It was up to you to keep him here, and you failed.'

'I'm so sorry,' Wormtail wept. He cried out as Voldemort, whose eye's Harry was watching through, pulled out his wand and uttered a curse. The end of his wand glowed green, and a long glowing whip seemed to grow out of it. Voldemort lifted his hand and snapped the whip down onto Wormtail. There must have been magic in it to increase the pain for though Voldemort put little or no effort into the strike, Wormtail screamed out in agony. And as Voldemort began to laugh, Harry began to feel a similar agony on his forehead. Voldemort began to shake with laughter. Shaking...shaking...something was pulling Harry back into the real world.

'Harry! Harry!'

Harry opened his eyes to see Claire shaking him awake.

'What's going on?' She asked, looking down at him with concern and confusion. 'I couldn't sleep and I heard noises down here. I came down...and you were laughing. It was so weird though because you were asleep...you were laughing in your sleep...'

'It was Voldemort,' Harry told her. 'I had a dream about him...he was punishing Wormtail for letting us get away. I'll tell Dumbledore about it in the morning, from the sounds of it, the Avada Krevada curse which he tried to put on me but backfired onto him has weakened him again.'

'Well that's good I guess,' Claire said. 'Oh Harry, it must be so horrible to have dreams about him. You're so brave.'

Claire looked down at Harry with empathy and admiration, and Harry was suddenly filled with such gratitude that it had been her that had woken him, and it had been her face he had opened his eyes to. He was suddenly filled with the strong desire just to put his arms around her and hold her, but he refrained.

'We should both probably get to bed,' he said, getting up and breaking the moment. 'Normality as usual tomorrow and all that.'

'Alright,' Claire said, but Harry knew that it wasn't. 'Goodnight.'

'Night,' Harry said in return, and turned to make his way up to his dormitory.

The next day Harry was sitting in Dumbledores office explaining to his headmaster about the dream.

'...but Voldemort didn't seem as weak as the last time a curse backfired on him. I mean like, he was still in his body, and he still had some strength to hurt Wormtail.'

'Well that's understandable,' Dumbledore nodded. 'I'm sure Voldemort didn't make the curse as strong as the first time he tried it, just in case it did backfire again. In fact, I'm surprised he used that particular curse on you again, after what happened the first time. He obviously had a lot of confidence in himself. Well thank you for reporting this to me Harry. You are actually our best and only source of information about Voldemort at the moment. Tell me one last thing. Was there anything distinctive about the place he was in, anything at all.

Harry shook his head. 'Just looked like a dungeon to me.'

'Alright,' Dumbledore nodded. 'Thank you Harry.'

Walking away from Dumbledore's office, Harry felt slightly uneasy. It was good to know that Voldemort had been weakened again, but although Wormtail had been the one to betray Harry's parents and Harry despised him, he still didn't feel happy having witnessed him being whipped like that. He'd also started thinking about what had happened that night when he and Snape had gone to find Claire. Yet again Voldemort's curse hadn't worked on Harry. Harry knew that the first time it had been because his mothers love had been protecting him, but hadn't Voldemort taken away that shield the night that Cedric had died? So why hadn't it killed Harry when Voldemort had used Avada Krevada on him?

Harry decided to go for a walk around the grounds before Transfiguration. He wanted to be alone for a while, and it was a warm spring day.

Just as Harry was walking out of the castle, he ran into Claire walking back towards it.

'Harry!' she exclaimed. She had a very happy and excited look on her face. 'You won't believe what Uncle Severus has got me! I was just about to go and thank him but I'll show you first.'

Claire dragged Harry over the grounds in the direction of Hagrid's cabin. Claire knocked on his door.

'Hagrid is looking after her while I'm here,' Claire said while they waited for Hagrid.

Harry was about to ask who "she" was when Hagrid pulled open his door.

'Oh hello Claire,' Hagrid said pleasantly. 'Back again?'

'Yeah, is alright if I show her to Harry?'

''Course! Come on you two,' Hagrid said. He led them round to the back of his cabin. There stood a magnificent looking Hippogriff.

'Wow,' Harry gasped.

'I'm calling her Moondancer,' Claire said happily. 'Uncle Severus says she's to make up for everything...Oh isn't she wonderful Harry?'

Claire walked tentatively over to the Hippogriff, but she obvious liked Claire a lot, for she walked over to Claire and lowered her graceful head so Claire could stroke her.

'That's one tame Hippogriff,' Hagrid said. 'Mind you, she ain't like that with me.'

'You're so lucky Claire,' Harry said.

'I know,' Claire sighed.

Harry looked at his watch. 'I hate to say it Claire, but we've got to get to Transfiguration.'

'Alright,' Claire said. 'Goodbye Moondancer,' she said to her Hippogriff, stroking it on the head. The Hippogriff nipped Claire affectionately.

Claire and Harry walked back up to the castle together. They both felt comfortable and Claire talked happily about her Hippogriff, and for that short while as they walked, they both forgot everything that had happened, and just enjoyed each others company. But when they reached the lesson, Claire went over to sit with Hermione instead of beside Harry as she had used to.


End file.
